(Translate) Sasori in the Soul Society
by Synchronicity911
Summary: Chuyện gì đã xảy ra sau cái chết của Sasori? Anh ta đã gặp ai và có những chuyến phiêu lưu nào? [Adopted from The Masked Idiot]
1. Chapter 1

_Tác phẩm này đã được sáng tác bởi Wednesday1990 trước khi chuyền tay qua nhiều người, trong đó có The Masked Idiot. Hi vọng đã rõ ràng._

* * *

 **Chương 1**

Sasori quan sát đối phương và cố gắng hiểu rõ tình hình. Anh đang giữa trận đánh với kunoichi Konoha tóc hồng kiên cường kì lạ cùng bà nội anh, Chiyo. Trong khi Sasori đã hoàn toàn đánh bại Chiyo, người giờ đang giãy chết trên mặt đất, anh vẫn còn một vấn đề nhỏ. Đứa con gái, Sakura, vẫn chiến đấu. Mặc dù đang bị một thanh kiếm tẩm độc đâm xuyên qua cô vẫn có thể tự chữa trị! Điều đó thật phi thường; cơn đau hẳn phải nhức nhối hơn khi anh xoay nhẹ chuôi gỗ vài lần hòng mở lại vết thương (điều nên khiến con bé gục ngã từ lâu). Trên thực tế, ả phù thuỷ điên cuồng thậm chí còn gào lên đòi anh lôi kiếm ra!

 _'_ _Vậy, không có cách nào để chế ngự cô ta hử?'_ Sasori tự nhủ khi anh nhấn thêm vài cú vô ý vào thanh katana. _'Được rồi...'_

Sasori tách phần trên cánh tay ra khỏi cẳng, để lộ lưỡi dao ẩn và lao vào Sakura, khớp rối của anh vang lên tiếng động nổi tiếng thường là tín hiệu cho cái chết cấp kì.

"Chết đi!" Cơ thể anh lách cách khi mắt anh mở lớn, lưỡi kiếm giơ cao để đâm cô gái trẻ đứng yên trước mặt. Kunoichi nhìn thẳng vào anh với đôi mắt rộng to tròn, tay vẫn dán chặt chuôi kiếm Sasori đã buông. Hai bàn tay dường như đã siết lại quanh vũ khí xuyên qua bụng cô, có lẽ đã trúng một trong hai quả thận, như thể cô không muốn tin điều đang xảy ra trước mắt mình.

Và với tất cả lòng trung thực có lẽ không.

Tiếng lạch xạch rừng rợn vẫn to dần lên cho đến khi... Sasori cảm thấy thân thể rối của mình dừng lại và mắt anh chớp nhanh với cú sốc và bối rối khi anh nghe thấy tiếng máu văng trên mặt đất. Anh liếc sang cô gái vẫn đang đứng cách anh vài bước chân rồi đến bà già vẫn đang thở hổn hển.

"C-cái gì?" Sasori cố nói.

Những con rối bị lãng quên đã từng được gọi là cha mẹ anh giờ đây đứng ở hai bên Sasori, và khi họ nhìn chăm chăm vô định về phía trước, thanh kiếm của họ xuyên qua điểm yếu duy nhất, trái tim anh. Sasori quay đầu lại cẩn thận để nhìn mẹ anh, nhìn nét mặt mềm mại và mái tóc nâu dài của cô. Rồi anh chậm chạp quay sang cha mình, với mái tóc đặc trưng mà Sasori đã kế thừa, mặc dù điều đó không tương tự với sự cao lớn của người đàn ông. Cuối cùng, Sasori nhìn xuống trái tim bị đâm của mình, những lưỡi dao nhỏ máu tím sẫm, trớ trêu thay, trông như chất độc mà anh từng sử dụng để tước đi mạng sống của hàng ngàn người.

"Ngươi đã để mất cảnh giác ở phút chót, Sasori," Chiyo nói giữa những tiếng ho khẽ với đứa cháu trai, kẻ thù của bà.

"Gì cơ?..." Sasori thầm thì, gần như thể anh chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra chỉ vài phút trước.

Sasori nhìn những con rối được cho là đã bị phá huỷ mà bà anh đang tận dụng. Chỉ khi đó anh mới nhận ra con dấu phức tạp bao quanh mình, đồng thời sức ép của tình huống bắt đầu nặng xuống trong tâm trí Sasori. Đột nhiên anh ho dữ dội và một giọt máu rỉ ra từ miệng anh. Với một tiếng thở dài, Sasori nhắm mắt lại một lúc và suy ngẫm về tình hình của mình trước khi anh kịp làm gì đó... hơi quẫn trí trước cái kết không thể tránh khỏi.

"Ta sẽ chết sớm, nhưng ta từ chối ra đi vô ích. Coi như đó là phần thưởng vì đã đánh bại được ta," Sasori ném cú sốc vào hai người đàn bà trước mặt anh. "Có phải ngươi muốn biết về Orochimaru?..."

Anh dừng lại một lúc để họ tiếp nhận thông tin trước khi tiếp tục.

"Trong mười ngày tới, hãy đi đến Cầu Tenchi tại làng Cỏ bí mật vào buổi trưa."

"Có cái gì?" Sakura gặng hỏi, sau khi cô xoay xở để lấy lại sự tỉnh táo một lần nữa, mặc dù cơn choáng vẫn chưa thực sự biến mất.

"Ta có thuộc hạ làm gián điệp cho Orochimaru." Sasori giải thích, giọng anh nhỏ hơn sau mỗi từ anh nói. "Bọn ta dự định sẽ... gặp nhau... tại đó..."

Sakura tiếp tục nhìn chăm chú, chờ đợi nhiều hơn, cho đến khi cô nhận ra mọi thứ đã kết thúc, Akasuna no Sasori, bậc thầy múa rối, đã chết. Cô cố gắng tích trữ những thông tin quý giá mà cô vừa nhận được vào bộ nhớ và liếc sang người đàn bà làng Cát vẫn chăm chăm nhìn vào thành viên Akatsuki đã khuất.

Chiyo tiếp tục ngắm cảnh tượng trong sự tĩnh lặng kinh ngạc, đứa cháu duy nhất của bà đang nằm chết trên mặt đất bên cạnh bố mẹ anh. Khung cảnh, mỉa mai thay, rất nên thơ. Một hình ảnh loé lên trước mắt bà khi Sasori còn nhỏ, vào lần đầu tiên bà chỉ anh cách tạo ra con rối.

Cha mẹ anh đã là những con rối anh nhìn thấy đầu tiên và cuối cùng, mọi thứ đã trở nên quá đau lòng. Hình bóng Sasori với cha mẹ rối không bao giờ có thể cho anh thứ tình yêu anh thực sự mong mỏi, và loại người anh đã trở thành sau sự kiện đau đớn ấy.

Có một phần trong bà hối hận đã dạy anh ta kĩ nghệ này, nhưng bà hiểu rằng vòng xoáy vận mệnh đã được thiết lập từ lâu. Các bánh răng đã ken chặt lấy nhau một thời gian trước khi chúng bắt đầu thực sự ảnh hưởng đến cuộc sống của tất cả họ và vẫn mãi tiếp tục về sau. Chiyo nhìn thẳng vào cô gái trẻ trước mặt bà và nghĩ đến người đồng đội cô đang gắng hết sức để cứu dù anh không còn là một phần trong ngôi làng của cô.

"Kết thúc rồi, Chiyo-baasama," Sakura mỉm cười với bà. "Chúng ta thành công rồi."

Chiyo nhắm mắt, thở hắt ra mỏi mệt.

"Không, đáng lẽ ta mới là kẻ phải chết. Sasori vốn đã nhận ra đòn tấn công cuối cùng, nhưng vì lí do nào đó, hắn không cố né tránh. Hắn lao thẳng vào nó," Bà nói với bạn đồng hành trẻ của mình.

"Chẳng lẽ hắn..." Sakura bắt đầu, đôi mắt mở to với vẻ hoài nghi.

Sakura đang cố hiểu sự thật trong những lời bà Chiyo nói. Làm sao Sasori có thể biết điều bà Chiyo định làm? Tại sao hắn không tránh? Tâm trí cô gái trẻ xoay tròn với những khả năng và cô tự hỏi điều này cuối cùng có chìm vào quên lãng hay không. Xét cho cùng, cuộc sống tồn tại để gây rối nhân loại. Đó không phải trách nhiệm của cô để thử tìm nguyên nhân sâu xa sau hành động của Sasori. Cô chỉ mừng rằng những thứ kì quặc hơn không xuất hiện, thầm cảm tạ thông điệp Sasori đã truyền đạt cho cô trước khi qua đời, và cầu nguyện rằng đó là tất cả mọi thông tin cô muốn biết.

Chiyo không đáp lại, nhưng bà biết mình phải làm gì. Cái gì sẽ tốt nhất cho làng và cho tất cả những người sống ở đó? Bà thầm mong rằng Sasori đang ở một nơi tốt hơn. Có lẽ, nếu có chút công lí nào trên thế gian này, Sasori sẽ bên cạnh con trai yêu quí của bà và vợ anh. Và, có lẽ, cuối cùng họ sẽ nghỉ ngơi trong hoà bình.

 **End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chương 2**

Sasori chớp mắt khi một màn sương mù trắng xoá hiển hiện trước mắt anh.

 _'Đây là đâu?'_ anh nghĩ, cố tìm ra phương hướng. Tuy nhiên, chỉ có một mảng trắng vô tận bao trùm khắp mọi nơi. Trong phút chốc, anh nhận thấy chớp sáng đỏ loé lên, nhưng nó vụt tắt trước khi anh nhập tâm.

Anh bắt đầu di chuyển khi làn sương quây lấy anh, khiến anh mù mờ hơn nữa, mặc dù hai cẳng chân vẫn rõ rệt. Anh không chắc làm thế nào anh có thể bước đi hay tại sao anh vẫn còn chút cảm giác về không gian, nhưng anh chắc rằng anh đang tiến lên.

Anh không nhớ cái tên để gọi mình hay mình đã đến chốn đồng không mông quạnh này bằng đường nào, nhưng chắc chắn anh đang làm điều gì đó quan trọng... Hay chí ít nên đáng nhớ... Hoặc rất hoành tráng? Sasori lắc đầu, cố gắng sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ. Ít nhất anh biết anh không nên ở đây.

Sau dường như hàng giờ đồng hồ lội qua bể sáng trắng gay gắt, Sasori nhận thấy sự thiếu kiên nhẫn bắt đầu khuấy động bên trong anh. Quen thuộc quá, mớ cảm xúc phiền phức vun vén một ngọn lửa âm ỉ nghiêng về phần bản năng. Sasori nén nó xuống và buộc mình lao về phía trước... trong khi còn có thể.

Cuối cùng đích đến cũng xuất hiện.

Sasori chớp mắt (lần nữa) và ngay lập tức giật mình khi thấy rằng anh thực sự cảm thấy đôi mắt mình cùng toàn bộ sức nặng của bờ mi. Anh nhìn xuống và thấy một bàn tay bằng xác thịt thật sự và khi anh xiết chặt nó thành nắm đấm, anh nhận ra áp lực nơi móng tay cào xước làn da mềm mại của lòng bàn tay anh. Anh uống lấy niềm vui cuồng dại khi đôi chân anh đột ngột cảm thấy mặt đất bên dưới mình vững chắc như thế nào hay cánh phổi giật nảy khỏi cơn mê khi anh hít vào không khí lạnh lẽo. Đột nhiên Sasori nghẹn ngào với toàn bộ kí ức đã lãng quên dồn dập ùa về não.

 _'Tại sao ta lại quá nôn nao?'_ Sasori nghĩ điên cuồng, khi anh di chuyển bàn tay mới hồi sinh qua lớp màng trắng vẫn bao bọc mình. _'...Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?'_

Sasori đã rời bỏ thân xác nhân loại từ lâu vì vẻ đẹp thuần khiết của cơ thể mới và dần quen với sự tê liệt mà xác rối mang lại cho anh sau nhiều năm. Thứ duy nhất gợi về thời gian cũ làm người là nhịp đập không ngừng nghỉ của trái tim anh. Tuy nhiên, giờ đây có vẻ như anh đã phục hồi mọi chức năng của một con người, từ da thịt mềm mại với kích thích thần kinh tới xương bán cứng và không có chân tay có thể tháo rời. Sasori có thể cảm thấy sự kích thích trong anh dâng trào và trước khi ý thức bắt đầu phai nhạt, anh bám lấy cảm giác tuyệt vọng hơn nữa.

Đột nhiên, nó cảm thấy như có thứ gì đó đập đầu anh và màu trắng quá gay gắt đột ngột bị thay thế bởi một tấm màn che màu đen đáng ngại.

Khi nhận thức của anh trở lại, khuôn mặt anh đang ép xuống lớp bụi bẩn kiến tạo nên nền đất xung quanh. Sasori rên rỉ khi những dây thần kinh của anh bùng lên dữ dội trong đau đớn và từ từ anh dùng khuỷu tay đẩy mình lên, cố gắng làm quen với sự nặng nề lần nữa đã trở thành một phần thân thể anh. Anh run rẩy khi cố gắng học lại cách dồn trọng lượng cơ thể xuống hai đầu gối. Nỗ lực thất bại trong khi đang tiến hành khiến anh đâm sầm vào bùn lầy. Anh cằn nhằn trong thất vọng khi những hạt bụi nhét mình vào má anh.

Sasori quyết định thử cách khác và bắt đầu sử dụng tay để nắm lấy mảnh vải được gọi là quần áo. Kết cấu vải không hề quen thuộc, nhưng dáng vẻ bộ đồ lại tương tự yukata anh đã mặc trong quá khứ xa xôi vào những ngày hè nóng nực.

Sasori xoay đầu sang một bên và mở to mắt. Có một màu xanh mờ và nâu trước khi mắt anh tập trung vào môi trường xung quanh. Dường như anh đang nằm trên một con đường đất trong một khu rừng nào đó. Ý niệm đầu tiên rằng anh đang ở Konoha vọt qua khi anh nhận thấy cây cối không có nguồn gốc từ rừng già của họ.

"Ta đang ở đâu?" Sasori băn khoăn, giọng hơi run vì ngượng ngùng khi anh ngẩng đầu và từ tốn nhích người lên, chú ý đến điểm yếu mới mẻ của anh. Cuối cùng anh cố tự đứng dậy, nhưng nhanh chóng ngã về phía sau, lưng nằm trên mặt đất, hai chân gập lại lúng túng ở hai đầu gối.

Sasori rên rỉ một lần nữa khí anh cọ xát bụi bẩn trên má và nhìn xuống quần áo anh đang mặc. Một màu vải trắng tinh khiết, dù thực tế anh đã lơ lửng trên đất như một con cá đang chết một thời gian. Lúc này Sasori cảm thấy lông mày co giật vì khó chịu.

"Liệu chết có nghĩa là ta phải được bao quanh bởi màu trắng?" Sasori thắc mắc một cách rất cáu kỉnh, giọng anh vẫn nghe như thể nó thuộc về con rối Hiruko của anh, dù anh rõ ràng ở cơ thể trẻ hơn.

Sasori sột soạt vải, nhận ra anh không mặc gì bên dưới, và nhận ra tình huống có thể tệ hơn. Ví dụ như xuất hiện giữa không trung và không có gì để mặc ngoài một yukata trắng mỏng manh, do đó anh cho rằng anh có thể biết ơn. Nhưng nếu vậy, anh không còn là Sasori.

Sau một lúc nữa, vì sự kiên nhẫn của Sasori đã tự sạc lại, anh quyết định mình đã hồi phục đủ để đứng dậy. Số lượng thời gian và công sức dành cho chân anh thật vô lí đối với một shinobi tầm cỡ như Sasori, nhưng cuối cùng anh cũng làm được, dù có lẽ đó chỉ là một nỗ lực cứu vãn bản ngã đã khuất trong hoàn cảnh có thể miễn trừ cho sự thiếu chuẩn xác của anh.

Sasori lảo đảo theo hướng con đường và dựa vào một trong những cái cây trước khi bắt buộc phải ngồi một lần nữa, nguyền rủa cơ thể yếu đuối của mình.

 _'Đây là lí do tại sao ta đã loại bỏ nó ngay từ đầu,'_ Sasori nghĩ khi anh hạ mình xuống thảm cỏ mềm mại, lưng anh tựa vào vỏ cây thô ráp.

Rồi xem xét lại cảnh quan lần nữa, Sasori kiếm lấy chút dấu hiệu văn minh. Khi không có gì lọt tầm mắt, anh thở hắt ra và nghĩ một tí. Có vẻ như anh nên chỉ đơn giản chọn một hướng bất kì và đi về đó khi xác thịt mới của anh còn nhận thấy. Lần thứ một triệu cơn nhói khó chịu bắn qua dạ dày mình buộc anh phải đưa ra một kế hoạch để di chuyển.

Ngay cạnh đấy, Sasori tìm được một cây gậy chắc chắn và đủ dài với cơ thể anh, sử dụng nó để chống mình dậy. Anh nhíu mày nhẹ khi bụng anh co giật trong một thứ gì khác ngoài sự phiền toái, tự nhủ có lẽ anh cũng phải lấy ít thức ăn cho chính mình khi đến nơi.

 **End**


	3. Chapter 3

_Và ở đây mọi thứ bắt đầu trở nên thú vị. Mời mọi người thưởng thức._

* * *

 **Chương 3**

Sasori rảo bước dọc theo đường rừng, vẫn dựa vào gậy đi bộ tạm thời anh đã nhặt trước đó. Cho đến nay Sasori vẫn không bắt gặp bất kì thị trấn nào hoặc thậm chí một túp lều ngẫu nhiên và thật không may, anh cảm thấy người bạn tri kỉ của mình, tính thiếu nhẫn nại, bắt đầu đào sâu vào ruột một lần nữa.

Sasori nhìn trừng trừng phía trước và sau đó ở cây gậy anh buộc phải tựa vào vì anh đang ở trong xác thịt vốn nên bị bỏ lại từ lâu. Tốc độ của anh chậm chạp và chỉ khi anh sắp hét lên trong thất vọng (cảnh mà các đồng đội cũ sẽ trả mọi giá để xem), Sasori nghe thấy tiếng lạch xạch nặng nề của một chiếc xe thồ được kéo bởi loại vật nuôi nào đó. Sasori ngả người sang bên đường, chân anh chỉ lanh lẹ hơn chút so với lúc anh bắt đầu chuyến đi của mình, miễn cưỡng đợi người kia đi về phía anh.

Sasori hy vọng rằng, vì có vẻ anh ta đã chết, anh sẽ không bị xem như tội phạm. Rõ ràng anh ta không hạ cánh xuống địa ngục (chỉ có Chúa mới biết tại sao) và hi vọng người đẩy xe không phải một trong nhiều nạn nhân của anh. Nó sẽ cực kì xấu hổ nếu để bị bắt như thế này. Lạc đường, mệt mỏi, đói và yếu, Sasori chế nhạo chính mình. Không gì nhục nhã hơn khi ngã xuống ở đây nơi một người bình thường có thể thực sự hạ gục anh.

May mắn thay, dường như kỳ vọng của anh được đền đáp, Sasori cuối cùng bắt gặp một bóng dáng lười biếng dẫn một con lừa béo xuống đường, và con người cúi xuống không gợi đến bất kì ai Sasori đã gặp trong cuộc đời khá ngắn ngủi của anh. Có một cơ thể bất tử (ngoại trừ một phần nhỏ) vô cùng hữu ích trong việc vận hành bản thân hiệu quả hơn. Sau khi biến mình thành hình nhân, Sasori đã trải nghiệm nhiều đặc quyền như không phải nghe các chức năng cơ thể hàng ngày của mình, ăn uống, ngủ, hít thở, hormone hoành hành... v.v Tăng trí nhớ và khả năng suy nghĩ cũng là một phần quá trình và Sasori có thể tự hào nói rằng anh không bao giờ quên những mẩu thông tin ngẫu nhiên hay khuôn mặt của mọi người anh từng gặp... hoặc đã giết.

Bà lão này, Sasori lưu ý, không phải người nào anh ta đã gặp trước đó và anh có thể an toàn tiếp cận để được giúp đỡ với niềm tự hào hoàn toàn nguyên vẹn. (Mặc dù ngực anh dường như phát ra một tiếng động lạ lùng khi nhìn thấy bà ta, Sasori băn khoăn không biết nên làm gì.)

"Xin lỗi," Sasori dài giọng, ho một chút do cổ họng anh rúc rích, rồi cau mày khi người già không trả lời. _'Những bà già vô dụng chết tiệt, tại sao họ luôn phải lượn vòng quanh anh?'_

"Xin lỗi," Sasori nói lần hai, giọng anh to và rõ ràng hơn trước. Người phụ nữ lớn tuổi vẫn không đáp lại khi bà tiếp cận anh ta. Nó thậm chí trông như thể bà ta sẽ đi ngang qua anh. Sasori cảm thấy co giật bắt đầu phát triển trong cơ bắp của mình.

"Xi-"

"Ta nghe thấy cậu, chàng trai," Người đàn bà nói khi bà dừng xe trước mặt anh, con lừa khịt mũi trước khi bắt đầu quay sang gặm cỏ. "Không cần phải lặp lại."

Bà già quan sát anh từ dưới vành mũ rơm rộng, đôi mắt đen nghiền ngẫm anh. Sasori không chắc về những gì bà ta nhìn thấy, nhưng anh cũng dành thời gian để xem xét người lạ. Những nếp nhăn méo mó chạy sâu qua mặt bà, dù không tệ như những cái Chiyo đã có trong thời gian anh ra đi. Tuy nhiên, mắt bà rõ ràng và sắc bén, nhìn anh một cách khách quan với dáng đi không vững chắc bên lề. Bà quấn một chiếc áo choàng màu nâu sẫm, vắt lỏng lẻo qua vai.

"Cậu là linh hồn mới?" Người đàn bà hỏi anh, đôi mắt nhìn vào chiếc áo trắng mỏng một cách nghiêm nghị. "Hay đó là một loại thời trang lạ?"

Sasori cảm thấy mắt anh co giật hơn một chút, mặc dù anh cố che giấu nó bằng cách cúi đầu. Sẽ không tốt để làm mếch lòng bà lão khi anh cần trợ giúp. Anh sẽ phải ứng biến.

"Phải," Sasori trả lời. "Tôi tin vậy. Tôi tỉnh dậy ở giữa con đường này một thời gian trước. Liệu bà sẽ giúp tôi?"

Bà lão nhìn anh chặt chẽ lần nữa và chế giễu thô lỗ.

"Tại sao ngày nay họ luôn luôn quá trẻ?" Bà tự nhủ.

Sasori giữ miệng về tuổi thật của mình. Nếu vẻ ngoài trẻ trung của anh đã giúp anh trong trường hợp này, anh sẽ mãi mãi biết ơn bất cứ vị thần nào nhào nặn nên bề ngoài của mọi người.

"Ah, anh bạn trẻ, có vẻ như cậu không còn nơi để về và không ai nói cho cậu biết về thế giới của chúng ta. Shinigami quanh đây vô dụng, nên ta đoán ta sẽ giới thiệu cho cậu Rukongai." Bà lão tiếp tục nói, có vẻ thích thú khi ra hiệu cho anh ngồi xuống cạnh bà.

"Mặc dù cậu dường như hơi loạng choạng, có cần hỗ trợ không?" bà già cho anh một nụ cười hở răng. Sasori trừng mắt và chứng tỏ mình độc lập với những thứ tầm thường như sự giúp đỡ. Hay anh gắng hết sức trèo lên thùng xe, ném gậy của mình vào giữa đống hàng hoá, và cố gắng nâng mình lên ghế cạnh người phụ nữ lớn tuổi.

"Whoa, chàng trai," Bà lão khiển trách, ánh sáng thích thú không bao giờ mờ đi từ đôi mắt bà. Trên thực tế, với sự thất vọng của Sasori, ánh sáng dường như càng sáng hơn. "Không cần phải cố quá."

Sasori thấy mình bị kéo vào thùng xe bởi mặt sau yukata khi nỗ lực run rẩy đầu tiên thất bại thảm hại. Sasori thở hổn hển khi anh ngồi vào ghế, lòng kiêu hãnh của anh hơi hư hại. Tuy không muốn bản thân nom như một thằng nhóc vô ơn, anh vẫn gật đầu thô lỗ với bà già và bắt đầu truyền tải sự bất mãn của mình bằng cách ngắm đường đi. Tiếng cười khúc khích của người già càng đáng lo hơn nữa, nhưng cuối cùng bà ta quất con lừa và họ sẽ sớm di chuyển.

"Thế, thanh niên, tên cậu là gì?" Bà hỏi, ngồi xuống ghế.

Sasori dừng đảo mắt với bà lão. Về mặt tinh thần, anh nhún vai, và nhận ra chắc sẽ không hại gì khi nói với bà. Anh không chắc mọi thứ hoạt động ra sao sau khi chết, thực sự anh đã không lên kế hoạch chút nào, nhưng cho bà già một cái tên có lẽ sẽ không quá tổn thương.

"Tôi là Sasori," anh nói cộc lốc.

Người lớn tuổi nhíu mày với người bạn trẻ mới của mình.

"Gì cơ? Không có họ?" bà hỏi lại. Sasori lắc đầu.

"Ở quê hương tôi, họ không thật phổ biến. Mặc dù thi thoảng ai đó có thể tự đặt một... biệt hiệu. Nó giống như phần phụ cho tên," Sasori giải thích, không thấy vấn đề khi cho bà lão biết điều này. Bất cứ ai sống trong Ngũ quốc đều biết nó.

"Vậy sao," bà thờ ơ nói. "Thế cậu có biệt hiệu này không?"

"Ai biết?" Sasori đáp ngay, không sẵn sàng chia sẻ nhiều hơn thế. Mặc dù anh ta khá tự hào về 'biệt hiệu' rừng rợn của mình, anh không có tâm trạng nói về nó lúc này.

"Được rồi," bà thừa nhận một cách kiên nhẫn. "Ta cho rằng thật công bằng để nói tên ta lại, hm?"

Sasori nhìn sang hướng kia, lần này đi kèm một cái nhướn mày nhỏ. Lão bà buông ra một tràng cười khúc khích khác.

"Tên ta là Nobuko Hirama," bà mỉm cười khi thúc con lừa lười biếng với thanh roi của mình. Con lừa đã chậm lại để nhấm nháp trên thảm thực vật hoang dã khác.

"Thật hân hạnh," Sasori cứng nhắc nói.

"Chắc chắn rồi," Nobuko trả lời, giọng nói có phần nhẹ nhàng hơn. "Vậy, hẳn cậu rất tò mò?"

Sasori nhìn lại và thấy tia trêu chọc trong mắt Nobuko. Mặc dù Sasori không muốn thoả mãn bà, anh phải thừa nhận bản thân khá tò mò.

"Về cái gì?" Sasori hỏi đùa.

"Tất nhiên là về Soul Society," Nobuko nói như thể anh là một đứa trẻ ngớ ngẩn, hỏi câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn. Sasori thậm chí không thèm phản ứng với lời nói của bà nữa. Có lẽ tốt nhất nên chỉ đơn giản xử với bà như Deidara; phớt lờ cho đến khi bà ta nói gì hữu ích.

"Soul Society?" Sasori hỏi bằng giọng lịch sự nhất. "Tôi nhớ bà đã nói gì đó về chúng ta đang ở trong 'Rukongai'."

"Đúng," Nobuko khẳng định. "Soul Society là nơi ở của linh hồn sau khi họ chết. Rukongai, hoặc Lưu Hồn Nhai, là tập hợp các huyện nơi mà hầu hết, nếu không phải tất cả, chúng ta ở lại."

"Và rồi gì nữa?"

"Ý cậu là sao?"

"Chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó? Chúng ta có chết ở đây và đi đến một không gian tồn tại khác không?" Sasori hỏi, giọng hơi hướng sốt ruột thường thấy của anh.

"Thực ra ta ít khi nghĩ về nó," Nobuko thừa nhận. "Mọi người không già đi ở đây theo cách họ đã có ở vùng đất sống. Ý ta là tuỳ thuộc vào từng người, họ có thể tăng một tuổi sau khoảng 10-20 năm."

Đôi mắt Sasori mở to.

"Bà bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?" anh tò mò hỏi. Nobuko nhướn mày.

"Từ lúc nào? Sau khi ta đến đây?" Nobuko nói khi nhìn bầu trời đầy suy tư. "Ta thật sự không nhớ rõ lắm. Ta không còn quá trẻ khi mới tới. Có lẽ đã 80 năm trước. Hình như ta đã tầm 60 vào lúc đó..."

Nobuko nhún vai và gật đầu với Sasori, người vẫn trông hơi ngỡ ngàng trước ý nghĩ rằng bất cứ ai đã sống lâu đến vậy. Ngay cả khi sống là một thuật ngữ có lẽ nên được nới lỏng ở những nơi thế này. Xét cho cùng, rất ít người sống rất lâu trong cộng đồng shinobi. Chỉ có những người rất mạnh mẽ hoặc quá hèn nhát mới thấy thời trung niên.

"Vậy cậu mấy tuổi rồi? Mười lăm? Mười sáu?" Nobuko hỏi chuyện.

"Ba lăm," Sasori cười nói.

Vẻ thư thả của Nobuko căng lên đột ngột trong khi cơ thể bà bật ra những tiếng ho kinh ngạc khiến Sasori gần như cười thầm vì phản ứng gay gắt.

"C-cái gì?" Nobuko quay lại lần nữa khi bà săm soi những nét trẻ trung của anh.

"C-cậu không thể hơn mười bảy tuổi," bà phản đổi. "Không thể nào."

"Mọi người thường bảo tôi trông trẻ hơn tuổi," Sasori nói, giọng anh đã lấy lại sự thờ ơ.

"Ngừng dối trá, nhóc."

Khi Sasori nhìn bà, bà chế nhạo.

"Đừng nhìn ta. Ngay cả khi cậu thật sự ba mươi, cậu vẫn còn quá trẻ với ta." Bà nói, khuôn mặt bà tối sầm lại.

Sasori nhún vai và thừa nhận sự thật. Hơn trăm tuổi, bà già hơn nhiều so với ngoại khó chịu của mình. Thậm chí có lẽ bà ta đã vượt cả cụ anh. Tốt, ít nhất vùng đất này cho phép mọi người già chậm hơn. Anh luôn tin rằng những thứ tồn tại mãi mãi mới có giá trị đích thực. Ngay cả khi chỉ kéo dài tuổi thọ, nó vẫn còn tốt hơn so với cuộc sống cực kì ngắn ngủi anh đã bỏ lại sau.

"Còn 'shinigami' bà nói đến lúc nãy thì sao?" Sasori chuyển qua chủ đề thú vị hơn.

"Hm?" Nobuko lẩm bẩm trước khi nhìn sâu sắc lần nữa. "Oh, những kẻ đó. Họ sống trong phần đẹp hơn của Soul Society, ở Seireitei. Công việc của họ chủ yếu là chở những linh hồn đã chết tới đây và tiêu diệt những linh hồn đã lạc lối, Hollow. Hoặc ít nhất đó là những gì họ được cho là phải làm, những tên khốn lười biếng."

"Hollow?" Sasori cố gắng đưa bà lão đi đúng hướng.

"Chúng thường không xuất hiện ở đây, nhưng rõ ràng đó là những linh hồn bám chặt vào cõi sống, không được xử lí bởi shinigami, cuối cùng mất đi trái tim, hay thứ gì đó, và trở thành quái vật vô hồn," Nobuko giải thích. "Tuy nhiên đó chỉ là những gì ta đã nghe. Ta chưa bao giờ tận mắt trông thấy, cho nên, không đổ lỗi cho ta nếu nó sai."

"Ah," Sasori nói, nghĩ về điều đó. Nó thật mới lạ đối với anh, người chưa bao giờ nghe về hệ thống sau những ý tưởng này. Trong đầu anh bỗng nhiên bật ra một câu hỏi khác và anh nghĩ rằng anh cũng có thể hỏi trong khi họ đang nói về chủ đề này.

"Có địa ngục không?" Sasori hỏi.

Nobuko cau mày tập trung, suy nghĩ kĩ về câu hỏi, xem xét lại những gì bà đã nghe trong những mẩu tin đồn và trò chuyện.

"Có lẽ," Nobuko chậm rãi nói, không chắc chắn. "Không ai thực sự biết khi hầu như chỉ có tin rác ở đây. Mọi người thường không ở lại nơi họ đã được chỉ định. Mặc dù ta khá chắc shinigami chỉ gửi họ tới các quận ngẫu nhiên-"

"Quận? Chỉ định?"

"Phải, phải," Nobuko nói, giọng hàm chứa rất nhiều 'phải, ngốc ạ.' "Cậu không trải qua những thứ đó trước khi được gửi đi?"

Sasori nheo mắt và lắc đầu.

"Tôi không nhớ nhiều về những gì đã xảy ra giữa lúc tôi chết và khi tôi đến đây. Tôi chỉ nhớ có rất nhiều ánh sáng trắng," Sasori nói với bà lão, dù nó giống một lời giải thích khủng khiếp ngay cả với chính mình.

"Ánh sáng trắng, hử?" Nobuko tự nhủ, có vẻ thích thú.

"Phải, nó nghe hơi..." Sasori cau mày. "nhưng đó là tất cả những gì tôi nhớ."

"Chà, nếu đó là những gì cậu nhớ, thì nó là vậy." Nobuko nhún vai. "Bây giờ chúng ta đang ở quận ba mươi sáu. Đừng hỏi vội, có tổng cộng tám mươi quận và số quận càng lớn thì tỉ lệ tội phạm càng cao. Về cơ bản không ai ở Rukongai thực sự "khá giả", nhưng số nhỏ hơn có nghĩa cậu an toàn hơn."

"Tôi hiểu rồi..." Sasori nói, khi anh tự nhận ra bà già rõ ràng chưa bao giờ sống ở lục địa shinobi. Không ai, kể cả thường dân, sẽ cung cấp nhiều thông tin như thế cho một kẻ hoàn toàn xa lạ, thậm chí cả trong hoàn cảnh này.

"Mọi người ở đây đều nghèo?" Sasori hỏi. "Ngay cả shinigami?"

Nobuko chế giễu câu hỏi đó, đảo mắt khi bà quăng dây cương, thúc giục con lừa chậm chạp tăng tốc một chút. Sasori đoán bà lão muốn sớm tới điểm đến, mặt trời đã bắt đầu lặn và trời có thể tối trong vài giờ.

"Shinigami? Nghèo?" Nobuko chế nhạo lần nữa, hơi cay đắng. "Những kẻ tự mãn, khốn khiếp đó? Chúng sống ở một thế giới khác, hầu hết đến từ tầng lớp trên. Không có nhiều shinigami xuất thân từ khu ổ chuột. Ta sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu chúng đi trên đường trải vàng!"

 _'Thú vị,'_ Sasori nghĩ. _'Tự hỏi làm thế nào ta có thể trở thành một shinigami.'_

"Này, cậu đã hỏi ta đủ, chàng trai," Nobuko bắt đầu trách mắng anh. "Ta biết cậu phấn khích, nhưng cậu không thể sách nhiễu một bà già đến chết."

Gương mặt Sasori hướng về phía bà già là thứ nhạt nhẽo nhất anh có thể xoay sở, anh cho rằng điều này có thể bày tỏ mọi ý kiến của anh về câu nói. Nobuko cười và lắc đầu.

"Ờm, vì rõ ràng cậu không có chỗ ở, cậu có thể ở lại với ta," Nobuko hào phóng đề nghị. "Ta có một tiệm trà cũ với phòng ở trên lầu, cậu có thể ở lại nếu muốn."

"... Cảm ơn." Sasori biết bà lão thật lòng và quyết định chỉ đồng ý.

"Ta cũng đang tìm ai đó phụ quán và ngay lập tức cậu xuất hiện. Cậu có muốn làm không?"

"..." Sasori xem xét đề nghị. Anh không chắc liệu anh có muốn làm việc với một bà già trong tiệm trà trong cả phần còn lại của thế giới bên kia hay không, nhưng chắc chắn đó là sự khởi đầu cho đến khi chức năng chân của anh trở lại đầy đủ.

"Tôi không giúp được nhiều," Sasori chỉ vào chân anh, rõ ràng trở nên trầm trọng hơn sau một khoảng dài cuốc bộ.

"Vớ vẩn," Nobuko vẫy tay trong không khí, bác bỏ tuyên bố. "Có vẻ như cậu sẽ khoẻ lại sớm thôi. Trong khi đó ta sẽ cho cậu một chỗ ở."

Sasori cân nhắc điều này và xoa bụng anh một cách lặng lẽ.

"Còn thức ăn thì sao?" Sasori hỏi.

Nobuko nhấp nháy mắt và nhìn chăm chăm đủ lâu khiến nghệ nhân rối cảm thấy khó chịu.

"Cậu đang đói?" Nobuko thì thầm.

"Phải?" Sasori trả lời với một cái nhướn mày khi anh giữ tay mình trên bụng.

"..." Người phụ nữ già sững sờ, không biết đáp lại như thế nào. Tuy nhiên, sau một hoặc hai phút, bà gật đầu đồng ý.

"Được rồi, sẽ có đồ ăn," bà bảo anh. "Chúng ta sẽ tới đó sau một lúc, cậu có thể thấy vài ngôi nhà ở đằng kia."

Nobuko ra hiệu về phía khoảng trống giữa các cây và Sasori thấy một số nhà gỗ với khói bốc lên từ ống thò ra khỏi ngọn cây, hoà mình vào mây đen. Tóc đỏ có thể cảm thấy căng thẳng gia tăng trong cơ thể khi anh cẩn thận xem xét sự tồn tại mơ hồ của bản thân hiện nay. Trước kia, cuộc sống luôn chứa một mục đích, dù anh phục vụ làng mình hay tổ chức. Nhưng bây giờ anh không còn gắn bó với cách sống đó và không chắc liệu anh có thể lấy lại chút đỉnh nào hay không. Với tất cả những gì anh biết, anh sẽ dành phần đời khác còn lại để bán trà cho những khách hàng đáng ghét và nghe đồn thổi.

 _'Ta đã trở thành thứ gì?'_ Sasori nghĩ, cảm xúc cháy mãnh liệt khi anh cảm thấy nhu cầu đột ngột để liên tục đập đầu vào cây cho đến khi ngất đi. Khi sự mệt mỏi sau một ngày dài kéo anh xuống, anh quyết định để lại những suy nghĩ u sầu và hơi bạo lực của mình cho một lúc khác. Đầu tiên anh sẽ phải tồn tại ở đây trước khi thay đổi điều gì đó.

 **End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chương 4**

Sasori thở hổn hển khi anh ngồi bật dậy trên tấm pallet nhỏ của mình trên sàn nhà. Anh rên rỉ và lăn qua, cố gắng làm giảm sự chậm chạp trong tâm trí bằng cách luồn các ngón tay qua tóc. Anh ngẩng đầu dụi mắt và cố gắng nhớ lại những gì đã xảy ra ngày hôm trước. Anh nhớ mình đã, _phải_ , chết, và đến nỗi buồn bã rằng anh đã về với cơ thể năm xưa, trước ngày anh từ bỏ nó để bất tử bản thân. Anh đang rất yếu ớt vào lúc này, điều mà Sasori dự định sửa càng sớm càng tốt, và anh bị đưa về bởi một bà già người đã nói rằng anh đang ở một chỗ gọi là 'Soul Society', nơi anh ta sẽ sống thêm một đời nữa với những người nghèo và vô dụng. Oh, và ở đây tồn tại shinigami cùng với yêu ma quỷ quái có thể ăn linh hồn bạn. Không phải mọi thứ chỉ nên rất suôn sẻ?

"Thế giới này bị cái quái gì vậy?" Sasori gầm lên khi anh từ từ chuẩn bị dậy. Sự tê cứng nặng nề trong tay chân anh rất khó chịu và Sasori sẽ lắp ráp cho mình một cơ thể rối mới ngay lập tức nếu anh còn sự khéo léo, hay thậm chí sức lực để làm điều đó.

Cuối cùng, nghệ nhân rối cẩn thận và từ từ xoay sở để đẩy mình khỏi sàn và đứng dậy. Anh thở hổn hển với sự bức bối và kiệt quệ khi dựa lưng vào tường gỗ cứng. Sasori ngâm cứu và khảo sát gian phòng đúng cách, đôi mắt màu mật ong trống rỗng.

Gian phòng nhỏ được xây theo kiểu truyền thống với sàn gỗ ngập bụi và những cánh cửa giấy cũ. Bên trái anh, cửa sổ nhỏ mở ra, ánh sáng chói lọi xuyên qua rãnh thắp sáng cho phòng. Sự tĩnh lặng dễ chịu đã bị phá vỡ bởi một tiếng gầm gừ lớn khiến tóc đỏ co giật một chút và khi anh thở mạnh, thải không khí trong phổi mình ra một cách gắt gao, bụng anh tiếp tục phản đối.

"Hoàn hảo đến khốn nạn," anh lẩm bẩm khi run rẩy bước tới và buộc cửa trượt mở ra.

Sasori tiếp tục sử dụng các bức tường như một hệ thống hỗ trợ khi anh đi xuống hành lang bằng gỗ tối màu đến cánh cửa mở ở cuối. Sasori có thể nghe thấy tiếng nồi loảng xoảng và tiếng rít của ấm trà, và nhận ra mình đang đi về phía nhà bếp.

Khi chân anh bước ra khỏi tấm ván gỗ ấm áp và bước lên sàn gạch lạnh, xám, Sasori rùng mình, nhưng vẫn tiếp tục tiến đến cái bàn ở giữa phòng. Căn phòng này, Sasori lưu ý, sáng sủa hơn cả căn anh vừa đánh thức lẫn hành lang tối tăm. Có cửa sổ cỡ vừa hai bên trái và phải, nhưng cái bên phải nhận được nhiều ánh sáng hơn với mặt trời mọc rực rỡ trông thấy trên những mái nhà của ngôi làng nhỏ.

Nobuko đang bận rộn ở góc trái với lò sưởi thấp và một cái chảo. Ấm trà mà anh đã nghe tiếng rít hiện đang nằm trên một chiếc bàn gỗ bên cạnh hai cái cốc, một cái đĩa, và một đôi đũa cũ đã gãy.

"Chào buổi sáng," Sasori càu nhàu khi ngồi xuống chiếc ghế gần cửa nhất.

Nobuko hơi giật mình khi cuối cùng bà nhận thấy vị khách của mình qua tiếng lách tách của chảo và khi bà quay đầu lại, chàng trai đang tự rót mình một ít trà.

"Vậy, cuối cùng cậu cũng thức dậy, hm?" Bà lão cười nhếch mép khi hai bàn tay bà vật lộn trong chảo với đôi đũa nấu.

Sasori cau mày, tự hỏi anh đã ngủ bao lâu, nhưng anh càu nhàu với lời khẳng định và uống một ngụm trà. Nó rất tốt cho cổ họng đau của mình. Trước ý nghĩ Sasori nhíu mày, vì sự thật hoàn toàn nhân loại rõ ràng không ổn với anh ta.

"Chà, ta hi vọng hôm nay cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn," Nobuko nói khi bà nhấc chảo khỏi lửa và chuyển nó ra bàn. Nobuko vét thức ăn trong chảo vào đĩa và Sasori không ngần ngại nhặt đũa, lập tức ăn đồ ăn của mình.

Nobuko nhăn mũi trước cách cư xử kinh khủng và ngồi xuống ghế khác không xa anh.

"Xin lỗi vì không có thức ăn gì đêm qua, ta thường không ăn nhiều. Ta vừa đi chợ sáng nay và lặt vài thứ," Nobuko nói với anh khi bà rót một chút trà. Sasori lại càu nhàu lần nữa khi anh đã hoàn thành mẩu cuối cùng của bữa ăn.

"Rất vui khi biết rằng mọi người vẫn nghĩ ta là một đầu bếp giỏi", bà thú nhận một cách gượng gạo, thổi nguội mép cốc trước khi nhấp một ngụm.

Sasori cuối cùng cũng đặt đôi đũa xuống và thở phào. Anh lau khoé miệng bằng ống tay áo và vui mừng vì một dạ dày no đủ có thể cải thiện tâm trạng như thế nào. Anh _gần như_ cảm thấy mình đang cười... Sasori ngước lên nhìn bà lão bên cạnh, người chỉ đang nhướng mày nhìn anh. Nếu là một người con trai khác, anh có thể đỏ mặt, nhưng thay vào đó Sasori chỉ nhớ một vài cách cư xử anh đã giữ lại từ cuộc sống trước đó và đưa vào vận dụng.

"Cảm ơn vì bữa ăn," Sasori lịch sự nói, cúi đầu trân trọng.

"Uh-huh," bà lẩm bẩm, vẫn chăm chăm nhìn anh.

Sasori chuyển mình trên ghế một chút, nhưng vẫn lặng lẽ cầm cốc nước nguội của mình lên và hớp một ngụm.

"Liệu cậu sẽ đói như vậy mọi lúc?" Nobuko hỏi, lông mày bà trông như thể nó đã mắc kẹt vĩnh viễn trên trán. Sasori đưa bà cái nhìn dò hỏi.

"Có lẽ không thường xuyên lắm, tôi chỉ không ăn trong một thời gian," Sasori chậm chạp nói, như thể anh đang nói chuyện với một kẻ thiểu năng trí tuệ. Nobuko cau có với giọng điệu.

"Đừng nói chuyện với ta kiểu đó, nhóc," Bà nói. "Cậu rõ ràng không hiểu ý nghĩa của việc đói ở đây."

Bây giờ điều này đã thu hút sự chú ý của Sasori.

"Cái gì? Người dân ở đây không ăn à?"

Nobuko nhún vai.

"Đôi khi, mặc dù nó nhiều hơn để gợi lại nỗi nhớ hoặc có lẽ cho một số loại lễ kỉ niệm. Nhưng thông thường, thực phẩm là một thức quà rất sang trọng mà ít ai có khả năng mua. Ta khá ổn vì tiệm trà của ta khá được ưa chuộng bởi người dân địa phương và khách lai vãng xung quanh," Nobuko giải thích. "Nhưng nếu cậu muốn ăn thường xuyên, cậu nên mau chóng kiếm thu nhập của mình."

Sasori hơi ngơ ngác. Tuy nhiên, một điều kì quặc khác của vùng đất này lại làm rối đầu tóc đỏ.

"Cái đói có ý nghĩa gì ở đây?" Sasori hỏi, kích thích rỉ vào lời nói của mình vì có quá nhiều thứ anh không biết. Nobuko thở dài khi bà đặt cốc lên bàn với một tiếng cộc nhẹ trước khi ngây người nhìn nó.

"Ồ," Nobuko bắt đầu ngập ngừng. "Nó có nghĩa là cậu có một mức reiryoku cao bất thường."

Sasori nhíu mày với thuật ngữ xa lạ và chờ bà tiếp tục.

"Ở đây nó không phổ biến lắm, có thể nó cũng không gặp nhiều trên đất sống, theo như ta được biết," Nobuko nói trong khi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, đôi mắt rời khỏi anh. "Ta không hoàn toàn chắc chắn về chi tiết, nhưng nó chỉ có nghĩa cậu có một lượng lớn năng lượng tinh thần."

Sasori không hề ngạc nhiên khi nghe điều này. Anh, sau tất cả, có mức charka cao trong suốt cuộc đời mình, một phần trong số đó được cho rằng tạo nên từ năng lượng tinh thần của bạn. Do vậy, nó không quá bất ngờ khi biết rằng điều này bằng cách nào đó sẽ được chuyển qua thế giới bên kia của mình.

"Phải rồi," Sasori nói khi uống thêm ngụm trà nữa. Dường như vấn đề duy nhất còn lại chỉ là kiếm thêm tiền để duy trì việc ăn. Anh có thể nghĩ điều đó sau này. Tuy nhiên, Nobuko vẫn còn băn khoăn. Thậm chí hơn thế, khi bà thấy sự thiếu phản ứng, nó là cú đánh cuối.

"Cậu biết đó có nghĩa gì không?" Nobuko hỏi, dù bà đoán anh không nếu cái nhìn trống rỗng đó là một dấu hiệu.

"Thông thường, chỉ có shinigami và ryoka mới có năng lượng tâm linh," Nobuko nói với anh, giọng bà chỉ ra rằng anh không nên quá bình chân như vại. "Cậu sẽ bị truy đuổi gắt gao nếu để bất cứ ai biết được."

Sasori tò mò nhìn gương mặt lo lắng, vẫn không cảm thấy rất hoảng sợ. Anh nhắm mắt lại và thở dài lần nữa, hơi bực mình khi bà lan man chủ đề này hơn Sasori thấy cần thiết.

"Nếu tôi làm phiền bà đến vậy, tôi sẽ chuẩn bị rời đi ngay khi có thể," Sasori đề nghị, không bận tâm nói rằng anh đã lên kế hoạch. Nobuko nhíu mày, và khuôn mặt bà lão có vẻ đang vặn vẹo như thể vừa nếm phải thứ gì đó đặc biệt chua chát.

"Nó không ổn," Bà nói, dịch chuyển quanh chỗ ngồi của mình một cách không thoải mái. "Cậu là người mới và cậu nom vẫn yếu như một chú bê sơ sinh."

Sasori co giật trước so sánh, nhưng anh quyết định không phàn nàn trong lòng biết ơn vì thức ăn. Mặc dù nếu bà ta nhấn nó, anh sẽ không hứa hẹn sẽ giữ lưỡi sắc bén của mình trong vỏ. Anh có thể không quen với cơ thể mới của mình, nhưng anh cá rằng anh vẫn có thể xiên một con ruồi bằng một trong những chiếc đũa từ bên kia căn phòng. Anh luôn luôn được tán dương là một cá nhân tài năng, sau tất cả, và lạy Chúa không có ai đối xử với anh như thể anh hoàn toàn bất lực.

"Tôi không muốn làm phiền bà," Sasori nghiến răng. Nobuko đánh 'hửm' khi bà lại cựa mình lần nữa.

"Không vấn đề gì cả...", Nobuko thú nhận. "Và ta đã nói thật về việc cậu cần hỗ trợ. Cậu chỉ cần lo làm thế nào để hồi phục và giúp lại ta. Chúng ta sẽ nói về những điều đó sau."

Sasori không thích sự thật rằng bà ta quá chắc chắn về anh, nhưng anh nghĩ đó là một kế hoạch hợp lí. Cho đến thời điểm ấy anh sẽ tìm cách sử dụng linh hoạt lại cơ thể để mau rời khỏi càng sớm càng tốt. Anh thành thật không bận tâm trở thành một 'kẻ lang thang', xét việc cụm từ thực tế mô tả công việc ở Akatsuki. Do vậy, Sasori gật đầu xoa dịu bà, khiến Nobuko nở một nụ cười nhỏ.

"Vậy, sau khi uống hết trà, cậu có thể đi dạo một chút. Hãy thử xây dựng lại một chút cơ bắp," Nobuko khăng khăng gợi ý.

Sasori cố gắng chống lại thôi thúc đảo mắt và chế giễu. Anh nghi ngờ bà già biết nhiều về đào tạo hơn anh, nhưng anh vẫn gật đầu đồng thuận. Ban đầu anh phải luyện một vài bài tập trước khi bắt đầu lảo đảo quanh ngôi nhà nhỏ bé của mình. Anh sẽ phải loại bỏ sự tê cứng vụng về ra khỏi chân tay mình và sau đó chuyển sang một lịch trình tập luyện chung. Sau khi anh đã đưa cơ thể mình trở lại trạng thái vật lí tốt, anh sẽ thử nghiệm xem điều gì "năng lượng tâm linh" của mình có thể làm.

Tuy nhiên, có một điều anh phải làm đầu tiên, Sasori quyết định khi anh từ từ đứng dậy khỏi bàn. Nobuko nhìn anh cẩn thận, tìm bất cứ dấu hiệu yếu đuối nào khi bà dọn bát đĩa bẩn. Sasori có vài tuần trước khi phải quyết định. Hi vọng anh sẽ được rời khỏi đây sớm. Anh thực sự khinh miệt những bà già.

o0o

Sasori thở dài khi anh cẩn thận tập những bài tập giãn cơ trên lầu đã trở thành phòng ngủ của mình. Nobuko để anh làm bất cứ điều gì anh thích trong căn phòng đó, tuyên bố rằng bà chưa từng có khách trọ nào và để trống nó sẽ thật lãng phí. May thay, bà lão luôn để anh một mình, đủ lâu để Sasori thấy nhẹ nhõm. Bà đã rất ấn tượng với tiến bộ của anh trong tuần qua, khi thấy anh hầu như không vấp ngã nữa và có thể hoạt động bình thường trong một hoặc hai giờ trước khi trở nên mệt mỏi.

Nobuko cũng coi anh đủ khoẻ để bắt đầu phụ giúp bên dưới và, không ngạc nhiên, Sasori thấy nó không thể chịu nổi như anh nghĩ. Cửa tiệm nhỏ bán và phục vụ trà cho một loạt các khách hàng, mà tất cả đều trở thành những phiền toái vào phút tiếp theo. Sasori miễn cưỡng công nhận bà già cần một chút giúp đỡ Sasori cung cấp bằng cách thỉnh thoảng phục vụ khách và pha trà trong phòng sau. Nobuko đã làm mọi thứ khác. Bà xử lí tài chính, tất nhiên, và bà cũng bán và phục vụ trà trong khi trò chuyện và tán gẫu với khách hàng của mình.

Tuy nhiên, trong khi Nobuko nghĩ rằng anh đã hồi phục, Sasori có những tiêu chuẩn khác. Trong mắt anh, anh vẫn rất yếu ớt, mặc dù không hoàn toàn bất lực như khi mới đến đây. Anh vẫn còn một chặng đường dài để đi, nhưng anh đã bắt đầu thử nghiệm một chút với "reiryoku" của mình khi ở một mình và cảm thấy nó khá thú vị. May mắn thay, Sasori phát hiện thao tác charka cơ bản hoàn toàn trong tầm với. Nó gần như khiến Sasori cảm thấy hào hứng, nhưng anh đã bóp nghẹt khi nhận ra nó. Hi vọng rằng, trong tương lai rất gần, anh có thể tự đào tạo mình trở lại một phần nhỏ shinobi cũ anh đã từng.

Sasori thở dài một cách chán nản khi nghĩ về dạng hình nhân của mình và tất cả những con rối quý hiếm khác anh đã có được trong những năm dài. Anh nghi ngờ mình sẽ quay về được thời kì đỉnh cao, nhưng miễn là anh có thể làm nghệ thuật lần nữa, Sasori sẽ hài lòng... trong một thời gian. Trong lúc chờ đợi, anh sẽ phải chịu đựng cái quán trà hôi thối và các bài tập tẻ nhạt, chỉ lâu thêm chút nữa.

 **End**


	5. Chapter 5

_Yah, tôi đã định đăng chương này muộn hơn nhưng... coi như đây là li rượu mừng dâng ngày Quốc khánh, tôi đoán vậy :)_

* * *

 **Chương 5**

Sasori cười đắc thắng khi anh xoay xở để làm tách trà trên bàn co giật bằng sợi charka. Phải mất một thời gian để anh khai thông mạng charka và quen với cơ thể mới, nhưng có vẻ mọi lao lực đã được đền đáp. Sasori giật ngón tay lần nữa và tách trà nghiêng nhẹ, gần ngả sang một bên, và bắt đầu tự xoay trong khi di chuyển thành vòng tròn. Sasori nở nụ cười mãn nguyện với sự khéo léo ngày càng tăng của mình. Anh ngừng xoay ngón tay và chiếc cốc trở lại lặng lẽ trên mặt gỗ.

Sasori tựa khuỷu tay lên bàn, đan các ngón tay và tì cằm lên trầm tư. Bước tiếp theo, rõ ràng, là thử một cái gì đó phức tạp hơn. Tuy nhiên, để làm được điều đó, anh sẽ cần một con rối, đòi hỏi những nguyên liệu và dụng cụ phù hợp. Bộ đục sẽ phải gồm giấy nhám, đinh, bu-lông, tua vít, búa,... nhiều hơn và nhiều hơn nữa. Và đó mới chỉ là cần thiết để Sasori xây dựng một mô hình _đơn giản_. Nếu anh muốn thành phẩm có khả năng chiến đấu, nó sẽ tốn gấp đôi nỗ lực và thậm chí nhiều công cụ hơn nữa.

Sasori gầm gừ thất vọng với danh sách. Những thứ anh ta cần có thể dễ dàng mua được ở xưởng mộc, nhưng việc kiếm tiền cho chúng sẽ là một vấn đề. Tại thời điểm này, mức lương ít ỏi từ việc phụ tiệm đã bị ngốn sạch cho lương thực. Rất may anh không ăn nhiều đến ba bữa một ngày, nhưng Sasori đã nhanh chóng nhận ra càng dùng nhiều charka, hay 'reiryoku', cơn đói sẽ càng mãnh liệt hơn. Toàn bộ tình huống đang trở nên phiền toái hơn là đáng giá và chắc chắn sẽ mất nhiều thời gian hơn Sasori dự đoán. Và, khỏi phải nói, sự kiên nhẫn không bao giờ là điểm mạnh của Sasori.

Đầu tiên, anh sẽ thám hiểm ngôi làng nhỏ, cố gắng tìm một thợ mộc, hỏi mua những công cụ anh ta cần, và yêu cầu ước lượng giá. Sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu có một mục tiêu để hướng tới. Về tiền, anh đã bắt đầu cung cấp dịch vụ cho những người xung quanh thị trấn. Anh ta khá tiện dụng; một sản phẩm phụ từ nghề nghiệp của mình, và bất cứ khoản tiền thêm nào anh có thể kiếm được sẽ hữu ích, ngay cả khi anh phải vuốt ve những khách hàng đáng ghét mà mình phải phục vụ hàng ngày.

May mắn thay, Nobuko dường như không để ý anh đang cố rời đi, hoặc ít nhất không đề cập đến việc nhận thấy gì bất thường. Tuy nhiên, Sasori biết nó đã đủ lâu và chẳng bao lâu nữa bà sẽ muốn hỏi anh đã làm gì, hoặc tệ hơn, _tại sao_. Sasori buộc phải thừa nhận rằng bà lão ngốc nghếch dường như đã gắn bó với anh. Khi bà ở ngoài tầm nghe, một số khách hàng đã tâm sự với anh rằng họ chưa bao giờ thấy bà ấy rất hạnh phúc. Một trong số những bà tám ghé qua tiệm đã nói rằng đó là vì giờ đây Nobuko đã có ai đó để chăm sóc. Sasori co rúm lại khi nghĩ đến việc 'được chăm sóc', nhưng lúc đó anh chỉ đơn giản mỉm cười lịch sự và hỏi bà ta có muốn uống thêm trà không.

Đây chỉ là một lí do khác khiến anh phải rời khỏi tiệm trà càng sớm càng tốt. Anh không hề thích việc phục vụ và càng sớm ra đi, anh càng mau trở lại con người bình thường, trầm mặc hơn của mình. Tất cả những nụ cười lịch thiệp được yêu cầu đe doạ sẽ phá vỡ hàm anh ngày nào đó, nhưng nếu anh thậm chí còn cố cau mày khi nhìn một khách hàng, Nobuko thường sẽ đập đầu anh bằng bất cứ thứ gì bà đang cầm và nhìn anh nghiêm nghị... Một cái nhìn khiến mọi người càng sợ hãi hơn bởi nụ cười bên dưới.

Sasori nhặt tách trà lên và đặt nó vào trong tủ.

"Sasori!" Nobuko gọi từ dưới tiệm ngay khi anh đóng cửa tủ. Sasori đảo mắt và đi về phía cầu thang.

"Vâng?" Sasori hỏi khi anh bước xuống cuối.

Nobuko mím môi khi thấy anh và ra hiệu anh đến đứng cạnh bà và một dân thường khác. Sasori nhíu mày và tiến về phía bà lão. Anh nghĩ rằng họ đã đóng cửa rồi và Nobuko chỉ ở tầng dưới chờ cho khách về hết. Thật không may, có vẻ như bà ta đang mưu đồ gì đó và Sasori có linh cảm xấu về điều này.

"Đây là Sasori," Nobuko nói khi nắm lấy khuỷu tay anh và kéo anh về phía bà. "Đây là Yamaoka-san."

Sasori nhướn mày khi anh nhìn Nobuko và sau đó thấy bà già khác cho anh cái mà bà ta xem như một cú liếc bí ẩn. Anh thành công trấn áp sự thôi thúc rùng mình vì ghê tởm, thay vào đó nụ cười lịch sự hiện diện trên mặt anh.

"Chào buổi tối, Yamaoka-san," Sasori cúi chào, lịch sự nói. "Tôi có thể giúp gì cho bà?"

Trước sự kinh hoàng của Sasori, bà già nhăn nheo _đỏ mặt_ , và rồi, khiến cho trải nghiệm còn kinh hoàng hơn nữa, bà ta _cười rúc rích_. Nobuko đảo mắt khi Yamaoka-san cúi đầu bẽn lẽn và thúc khuỷu tay vào Sasori khi cái nhìn kinh dị trong đôi mắt hẹp của anh trở nên quá rõ ràng. Sasori lườm bà, nhưng cả hai buộc phải đeo mặt nạ lịch sự trung lập của họ khi Yamaoka-san hắng giọng và bật cười khúc khích.

"Già nghe nói cậu đang tìm việc làm, Sasori-kun," Yamaoka háo hức nói.

Sasori nhíu mày, nhưng với hứa hẹn kiếm thêm tiền, anh mỉm cười rộng rãi và gật đầu một cách thoải mái.

"Có vẻ như già đã bỏ qua một căn phòng trong nhà, thường dùng để làm việc, và mái nhà cần sửa chữa. Chồng già đã quá tuổi để làm việc như thế và khi già nghe nói cậu đang tìm việc vặt già nghĩ cậu có thể muốn nó," Yamaoka nói với anh.

Sasori mỉm cười lịch sự và gật đầu.

"Vâng, Yamaoka-san," Sasori nói bằng giọng nhẹ nhàng nhất. "Ở đó có các công cụ cần thiết không ạ?"

Yamaoka cau mày và lắc đầu, nhưng nói, "Già sẽ trả tất cả những thứ cậu cần, ngoài tiền lương. Ashida-san dưới đường có bán dụng cụ và vật liệu xây dựng, chú ấy sẽ vui vẻ giúp cậu."

Sasori nở nụ cười bán thành thật và cúi chào thêm lần nữa. Có vẻ hôm nay hoá ra lại là một ngày tốt theo nhiều cách. Có lẽ anh thật sự sẽ ra khỏi đây nhanh hơn anh nghĩ... và hi vọng không còn bất cứ vết sẹo tình cảm từ bất kì người già nào. Chỉ có thời gian mới nói được.

 **End**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ngày cuối ở bên Nobuko, và chương sau sẽ có một nhân vật rất thú vị xuất hiện._

* * *

 **Chương 6**

Sasori đang thở nặng nề khi anh tiếp tục đập cây búa xuống hàng rào bằng gỗ nhỏ mà anh đang sửa chữa. Kể từ giao dịch anh đã hoàn thành với Yamaoka, có vẻ số phận đã mỉm cười với anh. Công lao thoả đáng trên trần nhà của họ đã dẫn anh đến nhiều cơ hội hơn và anh đã được giữ các công cụ sử dụng trong việc làm đầu tiên của mình.

Sau khi Yamaoka đã giới thiệu anh ta với những người bạn thân thiết, Sasori đã có thu nhập ổn định từ những công việc kì quặc anh tìm được. Thêm vào đó, anh đã xoay xở thu thập đủ dụng cụ để hoàn thành dự án rối đầu tiên của mình trong Soul Society.

Nobuko rất hài lòng khi nhận lại tiền. Mặc dù bất cứ khi nào anh phải rời khỏi tiệm để đi làm, luôn có một cái nhìn tương tự trên gương mặt bà lão, một thứ Sasori phớt lờ và không thực sự muốn đặt tên. Tất cả những gì quan trọng là anh có mọi thứ anh cần để làm một cái gì đó nhỏ để có thể tiếp tục bài tập charka của mình. Anh đã tiếp tục luyện tập trên những vật thể vô tri vô giác, nhưng từ lâu anh đã làm chủ một điều như vậy và về cơ bản anh chỉ đang lãng phí thời gian của mình.

Sasori chạm nhát cuối cùng lên hàng rào và gật đầu hài lòng; hàng rào phù hợp với quan điểm của anh về sự hoàn hảo. Sasori thả cây búa vào đống công cụ nhỏ anh đang sử dụng và giật đoạn dây buộc để giữ tay áo sáng màu của anh. Một lợi ích khác của việc kiếm tiền là cuối cùng anh cũng có thể tăng tủ quần áo của mình lên mức phù hợp hơn. Trước đây anh chỉ mắc kẹt với yukata trắng đơn giản và bộ đồ Nobuko đã cho.

Bây giờ anh có rất nhiều áo (anh cũng đã bảo họ làm cho anh một ít quần, nhưng ý tưởng không được dịch tốt lắm. Có vẻ như rất ít người ở đây thực sự mặc quần). Tất cả chúng đều dày hơn yukata trắng mỏng anh mặc khi mới đến và cũng có màu tối hơn (chủ yếu là đỏ tía, xanh đậm hoặc đen). Anh thậm chí còn mua một số đồ chuyên dùng cho thời tiết khắc nghiệt, mặc dù khu vực họ đang ở được coi là khá ôn hoà. Sasori biết anh sẽ sẵn sàng rời đi sớm và anh muốn được chuẩn bị đầy đủ.

Sau khi Sasori lấy tiền và nói lời tạm biệt với ông chủ gần đây nhất, anh quay lại tiệm trà nhỏ với nụ cười thật sự hiếm hoi trên mặt. Người đàn ông anh vừa giúp đỡ đã cho anh thêm gỗ từ việc sửa hàng rào, giúp anh đủ vật liệu để bắt đầu dự án của mình.

Sasori, vừa đặt chân vào tiệm, lập tức lẻn qua cửa trước và bước qua căn phòng trống tới cầu thang phía sau. Có vẻ như ngày làm việc của Nobuko đã xong và Sasori sẽ không phải giúp bà. Thật không may, điều đó cũng dẫn tới khả năng Nobuko có thể làm phiền anh ở tầng trên, nếu bà ta không ra ngoài làm việc vặt hay gì đó.

"Nobuko?" Sasori gọi khi anh lên tới.

Sasori nghĩ anh đã nghe thấy thứ gì đó ở một trong những căn phòng phía sau hành lang, nhưng khi anh đi kiểm tra, chẳng có gì ở đó. Sasori nheo mắt và chuyển qua nhà bếp. Vẫn không có gì cả. Sasori cười và đưa tất cả đồ đạc của mình vào trong. Một góc phòng đã được đặc biệt để dành cho dự án. May mắn thay, Nobuko đã không phàn nàn gì và khi bà thắc mắc anh đã trả lời rằng anh đang tự làm việc theo sở thích. Bà lão đã nhìn anh một cách kì lạ, nhưng cuối cùng bà chỉ nhún vai và để lại riêng tư.

Sasori bố trí nơi làm việc của mình, lấy ra công cụ điêu khắc gỗ và một trong những tấm gỗ nhỏ hơn. Anh cười khi anh bắt đầu dự án của mình.

o0o

Nobuko thở dài khi bà trở về từ chợ. Bà đã đi mua sắm một tuần một lần cho bữa ăn của Sasori. Mặc dù Sasori chỉ ăn một lần mỗi hoặc hai ngày, nhưng Nobuko nhận thấy bà rất muốn có lí do để nấu ăn thường xuyên một lần nữa. Trên thực tế, bà cảm thấy hạnh phúc hơn nhiều sau một thời gian dài. Có một tiệm trà cho bà cái gì đó để làm trong những năm lê thê, nhưng có Sasori đã mang đến mục đích và ánh sáng mới cho cuộc sống đã không còn tồn tại khi bà tới Soul Society.

Nó gợi nhớ đến gia đình đã bị li tán từ ngày bà còn sống hơn là tồn tại cô đơn hiện nay. Mặc dù hầu hết người tới Rukongai đều bị thu hút với những người khác và thành lập các đơn vị gia đình, Nobuko chưa bao giờ cảm thấy đặc biệt gần gũi với bất cứ ai bà đã gặp. Tuy nhiên, kể từ ngày tìm thấy người tóc đỏ trên đường, bà luôn bị thôi thúc ở bên chàng trai trẻ kì lạ.

Những hành vi kì quặc dường như đang tăng lên hàng ngày, nhưng Nobuko chỉ lờ đi phương pháp quái lạ Sasori đang dùng để thích nghi với cuộc sống mới. Bà hi vọng mọi công việc cậu đang làm quanh trấn sẽ giúp cậu xây dựng quan hệ với mọi người ở đây. Cho dù không thực sự nhiệt tình với việc phục vụ khách, cậu lại rất đa dụng với việc kiêm được cả tiệm trà và nhiều nơi khác. Số tiền cậu kiếm được đã quá đủ để hỗ trợ thói quen ăn uống của mình và Nobuko rất vui khi thấy cậu bắt đầu có sở thích làm việc với gỗ. Lúc đầu, bà đã lo lắng rằng cậu có thể không điều chỉnh được hoặc choáng váng với mức độ reiryoku cao của mình, nhưng tất cả dường như đã ổn.

Nobuko đặt tất cả đồ mới mua của mình vào đúng chỗ trong bếp và quyết định kiểm tra Sasori. Cậu trai đáng lẽ nên trở về từ công việc mới nhất vài giờ trước dù lúc đó bà không có nhà. Nobuko lê bước xuống hành lang hẹp tới phòng Sasori và gõ cửa.

"Sasori? Cậu có ở đó không?" Nobuko gọi khi bà thò đầu vào trong.

Nobuko nhướng mày khi thấy Sasori đang ngồi trên sàn nhà ở góc xa phòng, hoàn toàn tập trung vào gỗ và các dụng cụ trước mặt.

"Ớ? Sasori?" Nobuko hỏi khi bà tiến lại gần hơn. "Cậu đang làm gì đấy?"

Sasori cuối cùng cũng dừng chà nhám cái đầu bằng gỗ nhỏ để ngước lên nhìn bà.

"Chào," Sasori nói khi cậu chú ý lại công việc của mình.

Nobuko nheo mắt nhìn vật nhỏ và tự hỏi nó là cái gì. Nó có dạng một con người, và trông có vẻ tỉ lệ, nhưng bà vẫn không hiểu tại sao Sasori lại làm thứ này. Có lẽ chàng trai chỉ đang cố gắng kiểm tra kĩ năng của mình. Khi Nobuko lại gần hơn một chút, bà nhận thấy người gỗ nhỏ có khớp nối và có thể di chuyển. Thực ra, có vẻ như Sasori đã cố sao chép chuyển động của con người càng nhiều càng tốt.

 _'Nó trông giống một con rối,'_ Nobuko nghĩ. _'Nhưng không có dây.'_

"Cái gì thế này?" Nobuko hỏi to.

Sasori ngừng chà nhám gỗ (tác phẩm đã hoàn thành) để nhìn lên bà lão và nhún vai.

"Tôi không biết," Sasori trả lời một cách mơ hồ. Nobuko nheo mắt nhìn anh, cảm nhận được lời nói dối. Mặc dù bà không chắc tại sao Sasori lại nói dối một chuyện như vậy.

"Tôi chỉ cảm thấy thích làm cái gì đó," Sasori nói, đặt tượng xuống nhẹ nhàng lên một miếng vải gấp.

"Phải, đúng rồi," Nobuko nói, vẫn nhìn anh nghi ngờ trong khi xoa mũi để giấu nó. Bà lùi lại để Sasori có thể đứng dậy và phủi mạt gỗ ra khỏi quần áo mình.

"Đã đến giờ ăn chưa?" Sasori hỏi.

Nobuko lắc đầu, đặt tay lên hông và gắt nhẹ.

"Ta vừa mới ở chợ về."

Sasori ậm ừ và gật đầu, thu tay vào trong áo.

"Bà có muốn tôi giúp gì không?" Sasori tỏ ra thận trọng, rõ ràng không muốn Nobuko sai việc gì. Nobuko dường như thấy điều đó rất thú vị; bà cười khúc khích và vỗ mạnh vào lưng Sasori, khiến mắt anh nheo lại một chút.

"Không cần đâu, nhóc," Nobuko nói, vẫy tay khi bà quay ra khỏi phòng. "Ta nhớ lần cuối cậu "nấu ăn". Nó không được tốt lắm, phải không?"

Sasori càu nhàu trước kí ức. Đó là một trong những ngày Nobuko tới thị trấn lân cận để mua đồ tiếp liệu, điều bà đã làm khi họ gặp nhau lần đầu, và anh bắt đầu thấy đói. Mặc dù chưa bao giờ phải nấu ăn khi còn sống, đã từng ở với bà ngoại trong suốt thời gian anh thật sự cần ăn, anh cho rằng nó không thể quá khó. Thật không may, anh đã quá tâng bốc khả năng của mình. Một trong số hàng xóm đã may mắn thấy khói bốc ra từ cửa sổ và giúp Sasori dập lửa nhanh chóng.

Phải mất vài tuần để tóc đỏ sống sót cho đến khi Nobuko trở về vào hôm sau. Trên thực tế, theo một số cách, anh vẫn chưa.

"Sao cũng được," Sasori lầm bầm. "Thế, nếu bà không cần tôi..."

"Ta sẽ gọi cậu khi làm xong," Nobuko nói. Sasori gật đầu hiểu biết khi anh ngồi xuống trước công cụ của mình một lần nữa.

Nobuko lắc đầu khi người trẻ lại lao vào công việc. Lần này có vẻ cậu sắp ráp thêm một con mới. Có lẽ lúc sau bà sẽ phải đích thân đến tận nơi. Sasori luôn bị hớp hồn lạ thường vào thứ này, không giống như bất cứ việc gì khác anh làm cho bà hoặc người dân thị trấn.

 _'Phải, mọi người đều cần một sở thích,'_ Nobuko tự trấn an. Mặc dù từ nào bà nghĩ ra để an ủi bản thân cũng không giúp xoa dịu cảm giác lo lắng đã bắt đầu lắng xuống trong bụng.

o0o

Sasori nghịch ngợm với mấy miếng gỗ cho đến khi anh chắc chắc Nobuko đã biến mất và bắt đầu bận rộn trong bếp. Anh liếc qua vai tới lối vào và chỉ khi chắc chắn sẽ không bị gián đoạn; anh bỏ dụng cụ trong tay xuống và với tới rối nhỏ anh vừa mới hoàn thành.

Sasori giơ tay lên và gắn dây charka vào con rối. Nó trông như thể đột nhiên bị đánh với tia sét giàu sức sống, lách cách và run rẩy như hầu hết con rối khác. Sasori bắt đầu co giật các ngón tay của mình, kiểm tra xem còn lỗi nào không và kĩ thuật của anh có bị yếu đi không.

Sasori mỉm cười khi con rối xoay vài vòng quanh phòng với một hoặc hai cú lộn nhào. Bản thân con rối có thể còn cần một hay hai tuỳ chỉnh, nhưng Sasori, nói chung, khá tự hào về con rối mới của mình. Anh để con rối rơi xuống vải lần nữa và bắt đầu nghĩ về tình hình.

Bây giờ anh đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ để ra đi bất cứ lúc nào anh thích. Sức khoẻ thể chất của anh đã phục hồi hoàn toàn cùng khả năng của anh. Anh cũng đã có tất cả các công cụ và vật liệu cần thiết. Có lẽ có lợi thế từ việc tạo thêm một con rối dự phòng, nhưng sau đó anh sẽ lại phải tiết kiệm tiền và chờ đợi cơ hội. Rời khỏi càng sớm thì càng tốt, nếu Sasori phải ở lại thị trấn có nhịp độ chậm này thêm một khắc nào nữa, anh sẽ thật sự mất trí. Có lẽ, nếu Nobuko nói thật, anh có thể xem xét trở thành một shinigami. Ít ra nó sẽ cho anh cái gì đó để làm.

-«TIME LINE»-

Đã một tuần trôi qua kể từ chiều Nobuko trở về từ chợ để thấy Sasori cúi mình trong phòng và mặc dù thứ khó tả trong bụng vẫn chưa hoàn toàn lặng yên, Nobuko thấy nó đủ êm để bẵng đi một thời gian. Nobuko đang dọn bàn thì bỗng nghe thấy tiếng bước chân xuống hành lang, khiến bà giật mình ngẩng đầu lên. Thay vì gọi cậu trai xuống bếp, bà đã định lên và tự mình lấy người. Tuy nhiên, có vẻ đầu đỏ đã đến trước.

"Ồ, Sasori," Nobuko nói, sốc trong vài phút trước khi ra hiệu về phía thức ăn nằm trên bàn. "Cậu vừa kịp lúc."

"Ah," Sasori càu nhàu khi thấy đồ ăn và ngồi xuống.

Nobuko lắc đầu và uống trà. Dù không cần phải ăn thường xuyên, nếu được, bà rất muốn ngồi ăn với Sasori. Đó là một cách tốt để thư giãn sau cả ngày dài, và sau đó hai người sẽ trở về thế giới riêng của mình.

Dường như đêm nay cũng thế. Sasori sẽ nuốt thức ăn nhanh như thường ngày, bình tĩnh nhấm nháp trà, rồi đứng dậy rửa bát. Trong khi đó, Nobuko sẽ nhâm nhi trà của mình và có thể trò chuyện về ngày hôm đó, Sasori càu nhàu đáp lại.

Và mặc dù đêm nay dường như không khác gì so với những đêm khác, _có_ một cái gì đó mị hoặc về nó khiến Nobuko cảnh giác, khiến bà ngần ngại khi nói chuyện. Cảm giác ấy chôn sâu vào trong lòng bà, dường như càng nở rộ khi màn đêm rủ xuống.

Nobuko vẫn đang máy móc nhấp cốc trà của mình khi Sasori đã dọn xong, và đây là lúc thói quen buổi tối bình thường kết thúc. Thường ngày Sasori chỉ rời đi, đôi khi vẫy tay, đôi khi lẩm bẩm chúc ngủ ngon, nhưng hôm nay anh khiến bà ngạc nhiên bằng cách đứng yên trước mặt bà một lúc, đôi mắt khép hờ của anh toả ra một ánh nhìn lạ lùng. Đôi mắt của Nobuko mở to đáp lại, bà không chắc làm thế nào để đọc được năng lượng vụng về đang trôi nổi trên không trung, nhưng nó ngăn bà bình luận về hành vi kì lạ bất ngờ. Đột nhiên, Sasori cúi nhẹ, giữ nó trong vài giây trước khi đứng thẳng lên một lần nữa.

"Cảm ơn vì bữa ăn," Sasori cảm ơn bà bằng giọng nói đều đều.

"Nó không đáng gì cả," Nobuko trả lời tự động, không thực sự hiểu chính xác những gì đang xảy ra.

Sasori nhìn bà nghiêm nghị một lúc trước khi gật đầu và quay ra khỏi phòng. Nobuko nhìn chằm chằm vào dáng người rút lui và khi cuối cùng khi anh biến mất khỏi tầm mắt, bà nhìn xuống chiếc cốc trong đôi tay nhăn nheo cũ kĩ của mình. Bà tự hỏi tại sao cảm giác trong bụng không còn làm bà bận tâm. Trên thực tế, bà cảm thấy trống rỗng. Theo một cách nào đó, bà cảm thấy như thể họ vừa nói lời tạm biệt với nhau. Trái tim bà dường như đang nói với bà rằng Sasori đã cảm ơn bà cho một nơi để ở và chào vĩnh biệt.

Nobuko tự nhủ đó chỉ là vì mình là một người già ngớ ngẩn và cảm xúc ấy chỉ tồn tại nhất thời, nhưng những giọt nước mắt nhỏ xuống má bà lão và trên chiếc bàn gỗ thô ráp kể một câu chuyện khác. Vào buổi sáng, bà sẽ thấy rằng mình đã đúng. Bà là một người già ngớ ngẩn, nhưng giờ đây, bà là một người già ngớ ngẩn và neo đơn.

o0o

Sasori đóng gói xong mọi thứ mình đã mua trong tháng qua. Tất cả quần áo của anh đã được gói gọn trước, sau đó tất cả những thứ liên quan đến việc làm rối đã được nhét vào chiếc ba lô vững chãi của anh, rồi đến cái chăn ngủ của anh, hai con rối đơn giản anh đã làm trong tuần qua, và cuối cùng là thức ăn bảo quản anh đã nhận được vài ngày trước cùng với số tiền anh đã tiết kiệm được trong một thời gian.

Sasori chộp lấy đôi dép rơm của mình, đôi dự phòng đã được gói gọn trong quần áo, và anh nhanh chóng di chuyển ra khỏi cửa, không phát ra âm thanh. Anh đi ngang qua phòng người đàn bà lớn tuổi mà không hề liếc mắt chút nào và đi xuống cầu thang, giữ cho bước chân mình khẽ khàng và nhanh nhẹn. Anh vội vã lướt qua tiệm trà nhỏ và đi ra đường.

Khi đã ở ngoài không khí trong lành, Sasori hít vào một hơi sâu và thở ra. Mặc dù đã quá khuya, bầu trời đêm vẫn rực sáng với các vì sao và trăng lưỡi liềm. Sasori nhìn chằm chằm vào bầu trời sao một lúc, trông hơi bối rối với những chòm sao không quen thuộc, và nhìn lại cái tiệm trà nhỏ anh đã từng gọi nhà trong một thời gian ngắn.

Sasori bình thường sẽ không chấp nhận bất kì ràng buộc tình cảm nào với _bất cứ thứ gì_ , nhưng anh phải thừa nhận rằng mình có _chút_ biết ơn bà lão. Bà đã cho anh một chỗ ở, cho anh ăn, và cho anh một công việc. Cộng với cả những điều nhỏ nhặt khác mà anh không thật sự để tâm. Chắc chắn, anh thực sự ghê tởm người già, nhưng bà lão cũng không đến nỗi. Ít nhất bà cũng không gợi nhớ đến Chiyo quá nhiều...Ít ra không phải theo cách quá rõ ràng. Điều đó sẽ khiến anh nổi giận... có lẽ.

Dù sao, nó không quan trọng nhiều bây giờ. Đã quá lâu rồi từ cái ngày anh đặt chân tới thị trấn nhỏ này. Cuối cùng, một tên tội phạm hạng S không thực sự thuộc về trong tiệm trà và giúp đỡ người lớn tuổi. Anh có thể lặn lội trong thế giới mới lạ này và có lẽ sẽ khám phá ra một số mục đích mới và làm cho chúng đáng giá.

 **End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chương 7**

Sasori quệt mồ hôi trên trán khi anh lê bước xuống một trong nhiều con đường đất dường như thông với tất cả các quận. Đã vài ngày rồi kể từ khi anh bỏ lại bà lão ở quận ba mươi sáu và chuyến đi rất thuận lợi cho đến nay. Dù đã ngủ trên giường trong vài tháng qua, anh vẫn mau chóng làm quen lại với lối sống đơn giản mà việc du mục đòi hỏi. Anh chưa bao giờ quá cầu kì trong cách sống và là một ninja, anh chắc chắn không hề yếu ớt hay hư hỏng hay bất cứ điều gì như thế. Thực ra, anh thấy nó dễ chịu hơn là cố sống một cách an toàn và thoải mái.

Tuy nhiên, theo tính toán của Sasori, anh sẽ sớm đến một thị trấn. Anh bắt đầu giảm lượng lương thực mang theo và dù không ngại lùng thức ăn trong tự nhiên, sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu anh tìm một thị trấn và lấy vài thứ để giữ nhịp độ. Mặc dù Sasori không cần phải vồn vã, không ai săn lùng anh chỉ vì bỏ nhà đi, anh cũng không cảm thấy muốn chậm lại. Anh đã ngừng hoạt động và tự mãn trong một thời gian dài tới mức cơ chân anh choai hết mức có thể. Lần này, anh thậm chí không quan tâm mình đang đi đâu nữa.

Cho đến khi được chứng minh ngược lại, Sasori đã mong chờ các quận được đánh số cao hơn. Đã rất lâu rồi kể từ khi anh có một trận chiến thích hợp với ai đó, _bất cứ ai_ , và có vẻ thú vị khi xem xét khả năng thực tế của người dân ở đây. Tuổi thọ dài hơn có tác động lên kĩ năng của họ không? Có lẽ giàu thời gian trau dồi kinh nghiệm sẽ tăng sức mạnh của họ theo cấp số nhân so với những kẻ anh đã từng chiến đấu. Sasori sẽ đặc biệt thích thú khi quan sát một shinigami. Từ những miêu tả anh nhận được từ cả Nobuko lẫn người dân địa phương, có vẻ shinigami xứ này tương đương với ninja ở nhà.

Cả hai đều mang tính quân phiệt, tiềm năng mạnh mẽ dễ xuất hiện ở những người có di truyền hơn không, đều bảo vệ hoà bình ở mức độ nào đó, và nhiều người nghi ngờ họ. Tất nhiên, cũng có nhiều sự khác biệt, nhưng Sasori chỉ đang so sánh sơ bộ. Anh không nghĩ mình sẽ thực sự _trở thành_ một shinigami, mặc dù cách kĩ thuật shinigami dành được sự tôn kính lớn lao với lời thì thầm nhỏ nhẹ nhưng đầy tự hào chắc chắn rất hấp dẫn. Tuy vậy, Sasori đã chứng minh được một vài kết nối giữa hệ thống charka anh đã từng sử dụng với hệ thống shinigami dùng ở đây. Học mọi thứ trong khi còn có thể sẽ là một thử thách tuyệt vời.

Sasori nhún vai, tại sao lại bận tâm nghĩ về điều không thể xảy ra. Sẽ khôn ngoan hơn khi tận dụng thời gian để nghĩ cách kiếm tiền. Mặc dù anh đang có khoản tiết kiệm kha khá, nó sẽ không kéo dài mãi mãi và sẽ cạn kiệt sớm hay muộn. Sasori thở dài cáu kỉnh. Có lẽ khi anh đến thị trấn, anh có thể nảy ra một vài ý tưởng hay. Làm việc cho người khác chỉ hoạt động khi người dân địa phương quen bạn hoặc khi bạn được coi là vô hại. Người dân ở đây có vẻ thậm chí còn ít tin tưởng người lạ hơn là thế giới riêng của Sasori, và rất nhiều người anh đã gặp khi còn sống là shinobi hoang tưởng, đó chắc chắn là một thành tựu.

"Cho tới ngày mai," Sasori nói to. Trời đã tối mịt và chẳng mấy chốc anh sẽ phải dừng lại và nghỉ ngơi. Ngày mai là ngày hành động, còn bây giờ, đã đến lúc thư giãn.

o0o

Sasori chớp mắt khi cuối cùng anh cũng tới thị trấn. Anh không chắc mình đang ở trong khu vực nào, nếu anh thậm chí đã ra khỏi quận, nhưng thị trấn nhỏ này chắc chắn khác với cái anh ta đã rời đi. Thị trấn của Nobuko đã khá lớn và, mặc dù Sasori sẽ không coi họ rất _giàu có_ , tất cả đều khấm khá. Mặt khác, thị trấn _này_ không tốt đẹp đến vậy. Nhiều người dân bẩn thỉu và trông khó chịu, trẻ em vô gia cư liên tục lẻn qua đám đông người, đôi khi trộm hoặc móc túi. Sasori đã bắt lấy một hoặc hai cổ tay gầy và đe doạ chộp chúng.

Có vẻ Sasori sẽ không thể kiếm được bất cứ công việc nào ở đây, nhưng anh luôn có thể hỏi xung quanh sau này. Đầu tiên, anh phải xem những gì họ đang bán. Anh muốn bổ sung kho lương thực dự trữ và có thể ăn trưa ở đâu đó, nếu có bất cứ nơi nào tốt để đi.

Hoá ra chợ thực sự không bán bất cứ thứ gì Sasori _ăn được_ và khi anh hỏi mọi người có việc làm nào quanh đây không, những câu trả lời anh nhận được là cái nhìn không tin hay tiếng cười khắc nghiệt. Sau khi cuối cùng bỏ cuộc và chỉ hỏi người tử tế kế tiếp nơi anh đang ở, anh biết mình hiện đang ở quận bốn mươi hai.

 _'_ _Chà, giờ nó khá dễ hiểu,'_ Sasori nghĩ khi anh dựa vào một trong những ngôi nhà gỗ kém chất lượng bên đường. _'Rốt cuộc các quận được sắp xếp như thế nào?'_

Anh quyết định tiếp tục di chuyển sau một thời gian. Anh không thể quay trở lại nơi anh đến, nhưng anh dự định hỏi người đi đường tiếp theo những quận nào ở gần đó và làm thế nào anh có thể tới được khu vực được đánh số thấp nhất. Sẽ vô ích nếu anh tiếp tục lặp lại các quận tương tự hoặc tồi tệ hơn hiện tại. Đặc biệt vì dường như việc tìm kiếm các quận cao hơn sẽ không đáng tốn thời gian.

Khi Sasori bước ra con đường chính dẫn ra khỏi thị trấn và đã đi được khoảng khá, anh dừng lại một lúc, đầu ngoảnh sang một bên. Anh nghĩ anh cảm thấy rung yếu ớt trong lòng đất... Đó là gì?... Nó gần giống như tiếng giậm của móng guốc đang đến.

Sasori nhanh chóng nhận ra đó _chắc chắn_ là những móng guốc đang tiến về phía mình và anh đang đứng giữa con đường duy nhất trong khu vực. Anh quay lại phía sau và đôi mắt nặng nề của anh mở to một chút khi anh nhận ra năm gã đàn ông cưỡi lợn lòi đang lao về đó.

Sasori táp sang đường nhanh chóng và tạo ra một khoảng hẹp tránh nhóm người lang thang đã suýt đâm vào anh. Sasori ho nhẹ với đám bụi đã bị lật tung lên như kết quả của sự việc.

"Whoa there Bonnie-chan!" Một giọng nói vang lên và Sasori nhận ra anh sẽ không thoát khỏi 5 tên ngốc quá nhanh.

Bốn người quay lại phía đầu sỏ của chúng, một gã béo, xấu xí với kính bảo hộ trên mặt, đang đứng phía trước và đối diện với bản mặt không vui của cựu thành viên Akatsuki.

"Cái quái gì đây?" Sasori lẩm bẩm khi đầu lĩnh xuống khỏi lợn và đi về phía anh.

Thái độ của người lạ rất hung dữ và gã dễ lớn gấp đôi Sasori, dù Sasori có thể nói rằng nếu bị đẩy quá mạnh anh vẫn có thể đánh gục gã.

"Này các cậu, chúng ta có gì ở đây?" Gã đô con nói đùa với đồng đội của mình khi hắn rút kính ra. Phần còn lại của 'băng' nhếch mép và cười khúc khích, nhìn xuống Sasori từ trên lưng 'chiến mã'.

Sasori đảo mắt và gặp cặp mắt không hề nao núng của gã khốn chắn ngang trước mặt anh, xâm phạm vào vùng riêng tư rất rộng của Sasori.

"Ồ," 'Đại ca' săm soi anh một cách cẩn thận, Sasori giữ sắc mặt trung lập và nhìn chằm chằm vào cái mũi khoằm của gã. "Mi là kẻ mọi người đang bàn tán..."

Sasori chớp mắt. Tên mập thộn này đang nói cái khỉ gì vậy?

"Xin lỗi?" Sasori nói to. Đại ca chế giễu và tiếp tục nhìn anh theo cách mà Sasori cho là đáng sợ.

"Mi. Mi là chủ đồn gần đây trong thị trấn," Gã giải thích. "Đặt câu hỏi, làm người khác khó chịu."

Sasori thực sự không biết anh đã gây ấn tượng đó với người dân thị trấn, nhưng anh cũng không hoàn toàn hiểu được cách tương tác với mọi người, vì vậy nó hoàn toàn có thể.

"Đặt câu hỏi là một tội ác?" Sasori trả lời, giọng nhạt nhẽo. Tại sao anh luôn bị buộc phải chịu đựng những kẻ ngốc?

"Không," Đại ca càu nhàu, mắt gã nheo lại. "Nhưng mọi người không thích vẻ ngoài của mi, mà ta cũng chẳng quan tâm lắm. Không ai thực sự thích những kẻ lang thang. Ranh con, mi tên gì?"

Sasori thấy rằng đến lượt anh nhắm mắt lại. Anh _khinh bỉ_ việc bị gọi là một nhãi ranh. Anh từ lâu đã giành được quyền xem như một người lớn trong khi lãng phí không gian này vẫn vật lộn với tư tưởng vị thành niên.

"Tên tôi không phải là chuyện của mấy người," Sasori nói một cách lạnh lùng, lùi lại một bước để gã kia ngừng dí vào mặt anh. "Và tôi sẽ đi."

"Hey!" Gã hét lên, túm lấy vai Sasori. "Kính trọng người trên chứ thằng nhãi. Trả lời câu hỏi của ta! Tên mi là gì?"

Sasori chộp lấy cổ tay người lạ và siết chặt. Gã nhăn mặt, nhưng không lùi lại hoặc buông tay. Sasori hơi ấn tượng, dù anh chưa bao giờ thật sự nhận thức được khả năng thể chất của bản thân nên có lẽ nó thực sự không đáng chú ý.

"Không phải thật thô lỗ để hỏi tên ai đó trước khi nói với họ sao," Sasori phản đối. "Và hơn nữa, tôi chỉ đi ngang qua, thực sự. Trừ khi mấy người luôn đuổi theo và thẩm vấn tất cả các du khách tạt qua thị trấn."

Đại ca càu nhàu, nhạo báng đứa trẻ. Song gã không thể tranh cãi với lí lẽ.

"Ông đây là Ganju Shiba," Gã tự hào tuyên bố. "Và bình thường nó không phải là một vấn đề, trừ khi có gì đó đáng ngờ. Thị trưởng ở đây yêu cầu ta, ta chỉ giúp đỡ họ. Mi có thể hoàn toàn vô hại, nhưng từ chối trả lời không thanh minh cho mi, punk."

"Này, Ganju," Sasori bắt đầu hợp lí. "Tôi trông có đáng nghi ở đây hay không không phải mối quan tâm của tôi."

"Tại sao mi-"

Ganju sẽ tiếp tục, nhưng Sasori đã hành động trước khi gã có thể hoàn thành bất cứ lải nhải phiền nhiễu nào. Sasori sử dụng cái kẹp trên cánh tay gã đàn ông để di chuyển cơ thể sao cho lưng anh giáp mặt gã. Sasori liếc nhìn cặp mắt mở to và cười khẩy. Anh di chuyển nhanh và tận dụng trọng lượng để vật gã xuống.

"Như tôi đã nói," Sasori nói, nhìn xuống cơ thể choáng váng và sau đó nhìn qua vai để thấy há hốc đồng loạt từ băng của Ganju. "Tôi thật sự chỉ đi ngang qua."

Sasori lướt nhanh qua những gã trai sững sờ và tiếp tục bước xuống đường. Anh lờ đi sự xáo trộn dưới mặt đất phía sau anh và tiếp tục đi với tốc độ ổn định.

"He-hey!" anh nghe thấy Ganju hét lên. "Này, quay lại đây!"

Sasori đảo mắt và chuẩn bị tinh thần chạy. Mặc dù lũ lợn lòi băng đã cưỡi khá nhanh, Sasori đã luyện tập hàng ngày với cơ thể mới của mình và anh đã có tốc độ quay lại mức đáng kính cho một shinobi, có nghĩa là năm tay đua lợn đằng sau không có cơ hội. Tất nhiên, sức chịu đựng của anh chưa phải là tốt nhất, nhưng anh có thể giữ đủ lâu để chạy thoát khỏi lũ ngốc và lợn của họ.

Sasori truyền một số năng lượng xuống gót chân và anh đã bay xa, bỏ qua những tiếng la hét và tiếng lợn kêu vọng từ phía sau anh. Anh thật sự ghét phải đối phó với kẻ ngốc.

 **End**

* * *

 _Trong khi dịch chương này, tập 9 Bleach luôn kề sát bên tôi. Cách nói của Ganju cần một chút mồ hôi để xử lí, hi vọng nó nghe đủ hài hước cho bạn._

 _Nhân tiện, tôi đã thông qua bản phác thảo zanpakutou (bao gồm cả shikai và bankai) của Sasori. Thi thố với nghệ nhân không ngon xơi chút nào, nhưng cuối cùng tôi vẫn rất hài lòng với chúng. Chúng sẽ xuất hiện khi cốt truyện cho phép._

 _Cuối cùng, tôi trân trọng gửi lời cảm tạ tới tất cả các bạn đọc đã theo dõi tôi cho đến thời điểm này. Sự chờ đón của các bạn có ý nghĩa rất lớn với động lực của tôi._

 _Cảm ơn rất nhiều *cúi đầu*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chương 8**

Sasori lẩn quẩn quanh thị trấn kế tiếp. Tình huống ở cái chốn đó thật kì quặc và anh không muốn sự việc như thế xảy ra lần nữa. May mắn thay, anh vẫn chưa gặp thêm bất cứ kẻ cưỡi lợn nào đang tuần tra thị trấn, đó là một điểm cộng. Và mặc dù thị trấn này không đẹp bằng nơi anh từng sống trước đó, nó hứa hẹn hơn cái cuối cùng.

Sau khi thám thính từ một trong những cây cao, Sasori quyết định nơi này đủ tốt để kiếm chỗ ăn và _có thể_ xem xét vài việc làm. Có lẽ cả vật liệu và dụng cụ nữa. Đã một tuần rồi kể từ khi anh hoàn thành con rối sơ bộ của mình và đang dự tính thêm một con khác. Nó không thể _quá_ lớn vì anh sẽ mất nhiều thời gian để làm (và anh không muốn rình rập ở một nơi quá lâu). Anh cũng không muốn phải vác theo nó trong suốt cuộc hành trình.

Có lẽ anh sẽ tạo ra thứ gì đó có kích cỡ tương tự con trước, và thêm vào một số phụ tùng để hỗ trợ luyện tập. Nó cũng không hại gì để xem vài tiệm thuốc. Chế ra một hoặc hai chất độc chắc chắn sẽ khiến tâm trạng Sasori tốt hơn.

Do đó Sasori nhảy xuống từ cành cây và bắt đầu đi bộ về khu dân cư mới. Anh buộc mình nhìn không đe doạ nhất có thể (không phải là rất khó trong một cơ thể mười sáu tuổi) và không ngay lập tức bắt đầu hỏi mọi người, vì đám người này trông gần bực dọc như trước. Sasori sẽ lang thang một lúc, hy vọng tình cờ gặp một nơi anh có thể dùng bữa và lắng nghe tin đồn. Một điều anh đã học được từ tiệm trà là mọi người luôn luôn thích tán gẫu dù bạn đang ở đâu.

Cuối cùng Sasori tìm thấy một chỗ nhỏ tiền tiết kiệm của anh đủ khả năng chi trả. Anh ngồi xuống và đợi nhân viên đi ra.

"Ở đó, cậu trai," một trong những khách quen ngồi cạnh chào anh.

Sasori quay sang ông già với bộ râu lớn nhất anh từng thấy. Ông đang ngồi một mình với tách trà và đang cười rạng rỡ. Sasori nhìn chằm chằm vào ông trong giây lát trước khi quyết định tỏ ra thân mật và gật đầu trả lời.

"Quả là một ngày đẹp trời phải không?" Ông già bình luận. Sasori càu nhàu đáp lại, chuẩn bị cho mình chán nản đến chết.

"Ta là Sanousuke, ta thường xuyên ở đây, nhưng ta chưa thấy anh bao giờ," ông lão, Sanousuke đứng dậy và ngồi xuống đối diện Sasori. Sasori nhướng mày, nhưng vẫn để ông ngồi. Ít ra, lần này anh có cái gì đó từ người dân địa phương.

"Sasori, tôi chỉ đi ngang qua," Sasori nói nhanh.

Ông lão trông rất vui mừng. Có lẽ Sanousuke không khác biệt lắm so với những khách hàng anh từng phục vụ ở tiệm trà. Mặc dù bây giờ nó chẳng quan trọng nữa, vì anh có ý định moi tin mọi người ngay từ đầu, nhưng vẫn thật bực mình khi để ai đó tiếp cận quá dễ dàng.

"Vậy sao, Sasori," Sanousuke vui vẻ nói. "Anh đang làm gì trong thị trấn?"

Sasori nghĩ trước khi đáp. Anh không muốn gây sự chú ý. Tốt nhất nên giữ cuộc trò chuyện bình thường nhất có thể và không gây nghi ngờ.

"Thật ra tôi chỉ đang tìm chỗ ăn," Sasori nhún vai. "Có thể dừng lại lấy vật liệu, hoặc xem quanh đây có việc vặt nào không."

Ông lão nhìn trầm ngâm, vuốt ve mái râu dài của mình với bàn tay nhợt nhạt, mong manh.

"Chà, anh đã đến đúng nơi để ăn," Sanousuke nói, quay sang vẫy một trong những cô hầu bàn.

"Roriko! Cậu trai này muốn ăn!"

Đáp lại ông già, một cô gái nhìn trộm từ một trong những cánh cửa, cái có thể dẫn đến nhà bếp, và ngó nghiêng một lúc trước khi nhìn thằng vào ông già. Cái nhìn hơi phiền toái loé lên gương mặt của cô ấy, nhưng khuôn mặt cô tự dãn ra trước khi cô tiến tới hai người.

"Xin lỗi, thưa ông," cô gái, Roriko, xin lỗi trong khi cúi gập người. "Chúng cháu đang gặp trục trặc trong bếp. Nó sẽ sớm được xử lí."

"Ồ, không sao cả, không sao cả," ông lão vẫy tay.

"Anh gọi gì ạ?" cô gái nhìn Sasori tò mò.

"Cho tôi một ít trà," Sasori đáp ngay lập tức. "Và đồ ăn. Thứ gì cũng được."

Cô hầu bàn gật đầu và chạy trở lại nhà bếp. Sanousuke nhướng mày nhìn Sasori.

"Anh thích ăn à?" Ông lão ngạc nhiên hỏi.

Sasori nhún vai.

"Đó là một thói quen hoang phí," ông già quở trách, uống ngụm trà trước khi tiếp tục. "Đặc biệt là đối với một người dường như định lang bạt khắp nơi."

Một lần nữa, Sasori nhún vai, nhưng vẫn đáp, "Đó là lí do tại sao tôi đang tìm việc."

Ông lão nhíu mày suy nghĩ, như thể ông thật sự định giúp Sasori. Sasori đoán lão già này hoặc thực sự rất buồn chán hoặc đang có rất nhiều thời gian rảnh... có lẽ là cả hai.

"À, thông thường, ta không nghĩ có nhu cầu về loại trợ giúp đó quanh đây," Sanousuke nói với anh sau một lúc suy nghĩ trong khi gãi bộ ria ấn tượng của ông. "Nhưng sắp có một lễ hội làng thường niên. Cả núi việc chất đống và chắc chắn sẽ có ai đó cần hỗ trợ."

Sasori suy xét cẩn thận và nhanh chóng kết luận rằng trụ lại vài ngày sẽ ổn thôi nếu nó mang lại lợi ích cuối cùng.

"Hơn nữa, ta tin chắc anh có thể cung cấp vài loại hình giải trí trong lễ hội, anh sẽ hái ra tiền," ông lão gợi ý. "Rất nhiều thanh niên đã đến đây với nghệ thuật đường phố để kiếm thêm chút đỉnh. Vì mọi người đều tiết kiệm cho những ngày sắp tới, họ cũng xả hầu bao hào phóng hơn thường ngày."

Sasori nhíu mày. Sanousuke rõ ràng đã gán anh cái mác "thanh niên cần tiền gấp", có thể nó đúng, dù anh rất nghi ngờ bản thân và thanh niên trong vùng có chung ý định với khoản tiền.

"Nghe hay đấy," Sasori vẫn nói với ông lão, người trông rất hạnh phúc.

Dù Sanousuke hay Sasori muốn nói điều gì khác sắp tới, chúng đều bị cắt đứt khi cô phục vụ đến. Sasori giữ kiên nhẫn khi Roriko đặt chén trà cùng tô cơm và súp miso xuống bàn. Sasori nheo mắt với những gì cô gái đã chọn, nhưng âm thầm nhún vai. Chúng vừa đủ cho một bữa ăn và không tốn quá nhiều, dù anh không quá khoái khẩu súp miso.

"Còn gì nữa không ạ?" cô hầu bàn hỏi lịch sự, hai tay chắp trước người một cách khiêm tốn.

"Thế là đủ rồi Roriko" ông lão nói ngập ngừng và gửi một câu hỏi về phía Sasori. Anh lắc đầu và lặt đôi đũa gỗ đã được đặt xuống trước bát cơm của mình.

Roriko cúi đầu và quay đi, nhưng Sanousuke gọi lại với một tiếng hò nhỏ tên cô, giọng nói cho thấy ông đã nghĩ ra điều gì đó vào phút chót.

"Thật ra, Roriko, có một thứ chúng ta cần cháu giúp," ông lão suy ngẫm nói. Cả Sasori và cô hầu bàn đều chú ý đến ông, chờ ông tiếp tục.

"Cậu trai này đang tìm việc gấp, chỉ cần một hay hai, và ta nghĩ có người cần trợ lực vì lễ hội của chúng ta sắp tới," Sanousuke giải thích. Roriko gật đầu trầm ngâm, ngoắt qua Sasori một hồi. Có lẽ muốn tìm cách giúp đỡ.

"Cháu nhớ ông Tanaka đang tìm người giúp dựng quầy hàng trong năm nay. Con trai ông đã giúp năm trước, nhưng lúc này anh ta đang bận với bạn bè," Roriko chia sẻ.

"Ông ấy ở đâu?" Sasori hỏi.

"Xưởng nằm ngay bên phải khi anh ra khỏi đây," Roriko nói. "Mặt trước ngôi nhà có đề tên, vì thế tìm nó không quá khó. Chỉ cần nói với ông ấy rằng Roriko đã gửi anh."

Sasori gật đầu, cho thấy anh đã hiểu. Roriko, thấy không còn lí do gì để ở lại, hướng về phía nhà bếp.

"Giờ thì," Sanousuke bắt đầu, để ráo nước chỗ trà cuối cùng và đặt chúng lên bàn. "Có vẻ mọi thứ đã ổn. Anh còn muốn hỏi thêm gì không?"

Sasori cân nhắc hỏi ông xem có nơi nào bán hoá chất không, nhưng nghĩ lại nó có thể đặt anh vào thể loại 'đáng ngờ'. Vì đằng nào anh chẳng phải ở lại đây lâu và bây giờ anh đã có lí do chính đáng để trinh sát, anh sẽ xem xét nó sau này.

"Không hẳn," Sasori trả lời, lấy thìa bắt đầu húp miso của mình.

"Ah, vậy chắc đó là lời tạm biệt," Sanousuke nói, đứng dậy và quẳng một nắm xu lên bàn. "Có lẽ ta sẽ gặp lại nhau trong vài ngày tới."

Sasori nhún vai và vẫy tay với ông lão đang rời đi. Anh nghĩ mình nên cảm ơn ông hay gì đó, nhưng mọi giọt lịch sự của anh đã khô cạn từ vài ngày trước.

 _'Sau đó,'_ Sasori nghĩ khi anh nâng bát nhỏ lên để hoàn thành món súp. _'Ta sẽ đi gặp người chủ thuê. Hi vọng sẽ không gặp phải trở ngại gì.'_

Sasori nghĩ về tên ngốc anh đã gặp hôm trước, Ganju. Đó là sự cố kì quặc nhất anh đã trải qua kể từ sau khi chết. Nếu may mắn, anh sẽ không phải thấy gã béo xốn chỗ và cấp dưới của hắn quá sớm.

 **End**

* * *

 _Với Saalejandra, tôi rất hạnh phúc khi bạn thích câu chuyện của tôi, đặc biệt với hướng đi một chút không chính thống như bạn đã chỉ ra. Phải, tôi thích Sasori, và tác phẩm này rất mới mẻ. Tôi rất tiếc khi anh ấy không xuất hiện nhiều hơn như thế trong crossover, thay vào đó cơn sốt Naruto lại nuốt chửng mọi thứ. Đó là lí do thôi thúc tôi dịch nó._

 _Synchronicity_


	9. Chapter 9

_Xin lỗi đã để mọi người chờ lâu, nhưng tôi đã trở lại với chương mới nóng hổi trong tay! Hi vọng các bạn cũng tận hưởng bầu không khí mới mẻ tác giả đã thổi vào câu chuyện giống như tôi vậy!_

* * *

 **Chương 9**

Sasori nhận ra cô phục vụ có ý gì khi nói anh không thể bỏ lỡ. Có vẻ Tanaka đã sơn tên mình bằng màu cam chói mắt bên hông nhà. Dưới nó, màu lam sậm, từ 'thợ rèn' được viết. Sasori nhướng mày. Anh đã không chứng kiến những màu sắc đáng ghét từ ngày anh gặp thằng ranh cửu vĩ, Uzumaki Naruto. Rốt cuộc đây là loại người gì?

Sasori thở dài và bước tới cửa. Có việc làm vẫn tốt hơn thất nghiệp. Chỉ một hoặc hai ngày thôi, nhưng từ kinh nghiệm Sasori biết rằng một hoặc hai ngày với những kẻ đáng ghét nhất có thể sẽ là một trải nghiệm rất khủng khiếp. Sasori ngẫm lại những ngày cũ với Orochimaru. Yeah, điều đó không vui lắm. Đặc biệt là khi con rắn khốn đã tìm ra Hiruko không phải cơ thể thực sự của anh và thực ra anh đang trong cái xác của một cậu bé. Không vui vẻ gì cả.

Anh gõ cửa, suýt do dự, nhưng do dự lúc này là vô nghĩa. Anh không có lựa chọn. Cuối cùng anh sẽ cần nhiều tiền hơn nữa, vì vậy tốt hơn nên nắm bắt cơ hội trong khi còn có thể.

Sasori hơi nao núng khi nghe thấy vài tiếng nổ lớn từ trong căn nhà nhỏ, nhưng anh không giật nảy khi cánh cửa đột nhiên banh ra, để lộ một người đàn ông hơi nhem nhuốc, nhưng tương đối bình thường nhìn anh từ ngưỡng cửa.

"Anh là ai?" người mà Sasori cho là ông Tanaka hỏi thẳng thừng.

"Tôi là Sasori. Roriko gửi tôi. Cô ấy nói ông đang cần người giúp," Sasori nói với mọi lịch sự anh có thể tập hợp, thậm chí cúi đầu. Sẽ không tốt khi làm khó chịu một ông chủ tiềm năng, ngay cả khi ông chủ này có chút không chính thống.

"Vậy sao?" người đàn ông hỏi tò mò, bớt cảnh giác và bước ra ngoài nhiều hơn. "Roriko, phải không?"

Sasori gật đầu và người đàn ông nhìn anh nghiêm trọng trong khi xoa mũi bằng một bàn tay đen.

"Chà, cô ta sẽ không gửi anh đến nếu không nghĩ anh làm tốt việc, chắc vậy," Tanaka nói, trông có chút miễn cưỡng khi ông xoa xoa gáy. "Anh biết mình cần làm gì chứ?"

"Gì đó ở lễ hội sắp tới?" Sasori trả lời.

Tanaka gật đầu, "Ừ, nếu anh chưa biết, ta là thợ rèn thường trú."

Lúc này, ông chỉ vào biển hiệu neon sáng rực rỡ bên cạnh mình.

"Ta sẽ dựng gian hàng với một số thứ trong hai ngày lễ hội," Tanaka chỉ cho anh. "Nhưng ta không còn đủ thời gian để hoàn thành mọi thứ kịp lúc. Ta cần ai đó giúp. Thường đó sẽ là con trai ta, nhưng năm nay nó có kế hoạch khác."

Ở đây Tanaka khoanh tay và phát ra một 'hừ-ừm' không hài lòng.

"Thế anh có được việc không?" Tanaka tiếp tục, nhìn vào dáng vẻ mảnh mai của Sasori một cách hoài nghi. Sasori cố gắng không cười nhạo.

"Tôi có kinh nghiệm," Sasori nói.

"Chà, chúng ta sẽ thấy," Tanaka thừa nhận. "Tiền sẽ được trả khi xong việc. Trong khi chờ đợi, vì chắc anh không ở quanh đây, ta sẽ cho anh một phòng. Nghe thế nào?"

Sasori chưa có hoạch định về nơi anh nghỉ lại. Nói thật, có khi anh chỉ định tạm trú trong rừng hoặc một nơi nào đó, như anh đã làm trong tuần qua. Song người đàn ông đang dâng hiến, tại sao lại từ chối?

"Nghe ổn đấy," Sasori nói với ông.

Tanaka cười toe toét và cọ xát mũi mình lần nữa, làm cho vết bẩn trên mũi thậm chí còn rõ rệt hơn.

"Tốt. Nếu anh đã có đủ mọi thứ, hãy ở lại và bắt đầu."

Đúng như Sasori dự đoán, khi đã nghe nói về những gì anh cần, anh chỉ mất một ngày để hoàn thành gian hàng. Tanaka đã rất ấn tượng và thậm chí còn cho anh giữ đinh và gỗ sót lại mà Sasori đã xoay xở tiết kiệm.

"Vậy anh sẽ ở lại lễ hội? Nó sẽ diễn ra trong vài ngày, anh biết đấy," Tanaka đã hỏi anh vào cuối ngày trước giờ khai mạc.

Sasori nhún vai khi anh giúp thợ rèn khiêng thùng hàng lớn đến phòng trước nhà.

"Có lẽ."

"Hay anh biểu diễn gì đó như thằng ngốc nhà ta," Tanaka đề nghị. "Anh có vẻ khá tháo vát, chắc anh biết phải làm gì. Nếu không thì qua đây, ta sẽ thưởng thêm cho một ít."

Sasori coi cả hai lựa chọn. Thú thực, anh không nghĩ sẽ ở lại lễ hội. Song Tanaka đã trả khá hậu hĩnh, nên thời giờ cũng không quá lãng phí.

"Tôi sẽ nghĩ về nó," Sasori trả lời mơ hồ.

Tanaka làu nhàu không hài lòng, nhận ra mình đã bị bỏ qua, dù không nói gì thêm.

Sasori đã nghĩ kĩ đêm đó. Câu hỏi là, liệu anh có thực sự muốn hạ mình xuống vị trí của một con khỉ rạp xiếc? Mặt khác, tiền là tiền, và dù anh bắt đầu nghe nhiều hơn như Kakuzu, anh đã có kĩ năng tiếp thị tốt. Và rồi múa rối được khởi đầu như là một hình thức giải trí, có lẽ sẽ không _quá_ xuống cấp nếu anh sử dụng rối mua vui cho vài dân làng trong lễ hội. Anh đã có con rối từ chỗ Nobuko bên anh, và với nguồn cung cấp bổ sung từ Tanaka, anh đã làm thêm một con trông tương tự, nhưng linh hoạt hơn và có các chức năng tiện dụng khác tích hợp trong dạng nhỏ của nó. Anh sẽ nghĩ xem phải làm gì với cả hai trước hôm sau...

Sasori và Tanaka thở hổn hển khi họ cùng chuyển đồ đến gian vào sáng sớm.

Tanaka thở mạnh khi ông thả kiện cuối cùng xuống và bảo Sasori có thể rời đi.

"Có vẻ còn một nơi khác anh muốn đến," Tanaka nói. "Anh không cần phải ở lại."

"Được thôi," Sasori nói. "Tôi sẽ trở lại khoảng giữa trưa nếu ông thấy mệt."

Tanaka nhíu mày ngạc nhiên. Sasori đã không tiết lộ mình có ở lại phần sau của lễ hội hay không, nhưng Tanaka có cảm giác cậu sẽ không đi sớm. Nếu chỉ vì số tiền sắp kiếm được.

"Tốt rồi, hẹn gặp lại vào buổi trưa," Tanaka gật đầu với Sasori khi cậu bắt đầu sửa sang.

Sasori quay trở lại ngôi nhà nơi anh đã đặt con rối ở cửa trước. Anh vừa hoàn thành con rối thứ hai vào tối qua và cho đến khi đường phố trở nên đông đúc anh phải nghĩ ra cách gì đó để giải trí đám đông không não. Anh không nghĩ anh sẽ gặp quá nhiều rắc rối, nhưng nó không quan trọng. Anh chắc chắn không ai có kĩ năng tương tự như anh trong thế giới này. Rất hiếm người ở thế giới cũ có khả năng điều khiển rối điêu luyện như anh đã từng. Thật không may, điều đó cũng đặt ra câu hỏi liệu màn trình diễn của anh có khả nghi hay không.

Sasori nhận ra anh sẽ phải làm các động tác vui vẻ đủ để khiến người ta xao nhãng. Với hai con rối anh có thể diễn một vài cảnh đủ hài hước cho trẻ em, đối tượng lí tưởng trong trường hợp này. Có lẽ anh sẽ diễn một điệu nhảy hay một cảnh chiến đấu nào đó. Sasori tìm thấy một góc xa rời sự hối hả và nhộn nhịp của các hoạt động và bắt đầu hành nghề.

o0o

"Này, thấy người biểu diễn đằng kia chưa!" một trong những dân làng hét to đến mức phân tán sự chú ý của Tanaka ra khỏi gian hàng.

Ông đã kiếm được nhiều lợi nhuận từ những món hàng rẻ và tầm trung ông đã bán để thể hiện kĩ năng của mình, nhưng tại thời điểm đó có một sự ồn ào trong đám đông khi bữa trưa đang tới gần. Tanaka nhíu mày và nhoài về phía trước, tựa khuỷu tay lên bàn, cố lắng nghe kĩ hơn.

"Anh ấy thật tuyệt vời! Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy bất cứ thứ gì như thế!" cùng một người làng đã nói với người bạn bướng bỉnh của mình.

"Anh ta diễn cái gì?" người bạn hỏi khi họ đi ngang qua gian hàng của Tanaka.

"Những con rối kì lạ!" người đầu tiên nói, cố gắng khuyên bạn mình đi nhanh hơn. "Hình như anh ta điều khiển chúng mà không cần dây và chúng có thể làm một số thứ khá khéo léo!"

"Phải, phải."

Tanaka nhìn sang hướng họ đi và thấy mình phải ngửng cao gấp đôi để nhìn xuyên qua đám đông lớn đang bu kín quanh góc. Đám đông đang cổ vũ và ngày một đông hơn khi Tanaka dừng lại để xem họ.

"Rốt cuộc Sasori ở đâu," Tanaka băn khoăn, hi vọng cậu trai sẽ về sớm để xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra. _'Ta chưa bao giờ thấy dân làng quá háo hức để xem một buổi diễn đường phố trước đây'_.

"Chào bố."

Tanaka giật mình bởi giọng nói đột ngột ở bên trái, rồi quay sang nhướn mày với đứa con như vừa bị đè bẹp của mình.

"Chojiro? Anh đã mất dạng mấy ngày qua, anh làm gì ở đây?" Tanaka tò mò hỏi.

Chojiro chỉ thở dài não nề khi anh đi ra sau gian hàng và ngồi xuống một cái thùng.

"Nó không thành công," Chojiro nói, rõ ràng đang hờn dỗi. Đôi má phúng phính vẫn còn trên mặt anh khiến anh trông càng nực cười hơn. Từ lâu Tanaka đã biết chương trình nhỏ anh đang làm với bạn sẽ không quá nổi tiếng. Nhưng ông thấy điểm cộng khi cuối cùng người con lười chảy thây của ông đã chủ động và tự làm một cái gì đó. Ngay cả khi nó không hoạt động, ít nhất Chojiro sẽ vui vẻ với bạn bè và hiểu thêm được điều gì đó về bản thân. Thay vào đó nếu anh bị buộc phải giúp ông trong lễ hội, viễn cảnh sẽ không đẹp đến vậy.

"Tại sao không?" Tanaka tò mò hỏi. "Cả nhóm đã tập luyện chăm chỉ, các anh bị hồi hộp à?"

Chojiro giấu gương mặt ngày càng phụng phịu của mình bằng cách sụt đầu xuống bàn và vùi cái miệng trề vào khoanh tay.

"Không," đến câu trả lời bị bóp nghẹt, Chojiro nghiêng đầu để cằm anh tì lên khuỷu tay.

"Bọn con ổn lúc đầu, nhưng sau đó mọi người bắt gặp một gã khác quá _tuyệt diệu_ ," Chojiro nói, đảo mắt.

Tanaka nghẹn cười và liếc nhanh về phía đám đông vẫn còn khá lớn chặn ra phần chính của con đường.

"Tuyệt diệu ư?"

"Vâng," Chojiro nói. "Một gã múa rối vừa đến trấn. Không ai biết gã đến từ đâu, nhưng có vẻ gã _rất_ tài năng."

Tại đây Chojiro bắt đầu lẩm bẩm gì đó không nghe được. Có lẽ là một số điều không hay ho về 'gã múa rối' và tài năng của người kia.

"Tại sao hắn ta phải ở trong thị trấn _ngay bây giờ_?" Chojiro phàn nàn.

"Ta chịu thôi," Tanaka nhún vai. "Đôi khi thế giới hoạt động theo những cách bí ẩn."

"Uh-huh," Chojiro chế nhạo, không thực sự tin cha mình. "Chắc chắn. Tại sao không?"

"Chà, nếu anh đang rảnh rỗi, trông chỗ này cho ta." Tanaka vui vẻ nhờ, tát vào lưng con trai.

"Gì?" Chojiro kêu lên, đứng bật dậy. "Đợi đã! Bố! Cái- tại sao?"

"À, để ta xem ngoài kia có gì, tất nhiên rồi!" Tanaka chỉ vào đống người trông thấy rõ từ khắp mọi nơi.

"Bố đừng đi!" Chojiro trông hoảng loạn và bối rối, mắt anh ta hoang dại.

"Không, ta đi đây," Tanaka nói, xoa lưng Chojiro, giọng nói và cử động hoàn toàn bình tĩnh. "Giờ ta đã có anh ở đây để coi sóc mọi thứ."

"N-Nhưng... Bố!" Chojiro phản đối.

"Rồi, rồi, Cho," Tanaka cười khúc khích thoả mãn. "Ta có quyền nghỉ ngơi một chút. Bên cạnh đó ta có thể biết ai là người này, nếu linh cảm của ta chính xác."

Xét cho cùng, Sasori đã đặt một số đồ gỗ thú vị bên cạnh cửa nhà mình trước khi rời nhà sáng hôm đó. Tanaka đã thắc mắc, nhưng chàng trai trẻ chỉ nhún vai. Ông không bao giờ ngừng ngạc nhiên với cách mặc dù họ dường như ở cùng độ tuổi, Sasori mãi mãi thực tế, giàu kinh nghiệm và có khả năng hơn con trai mình. Chưa kể tính cách của cậu trai hoàn toàn khác. Tanaka hi vọng phần này của Chojiro sẽ thay đổi theo thời gian, nhưng bây giờ, sau thời gian quá dài, có vẻ như không chắc.

"Bốốốốốố!"

Tanaka cười khúc khích khi ông chạy xuống đường về phía đám đông mình đã xem từ lâu. Ông đẩy khuỷu để chen qua dòng người, kiễng chân lên để thử và nhìn qua hàng đứng đầu vây quanh người múa rối. Tanaka nguyền rủa chiều cao thấp hơn mức trung bình của mình và tiếp tục dùng khuỷu tay để nâng lên một chút. Tanaka nhanh chóng nhận ra rằng đám đông quá lớn vì họ đã cho người múa rối một khoảnh rộng để đủ chỗ cho một sân khấu. Ông liếc trộm qua vai hai người khác và họ hầu như không nhận ra ông dưới tiếng vỗ tay và cổ vũ háo hức của họ. Tanaka cười toe toét khi trông thấy mái tóc màu đỏ tươi và bộ kimono đỏ sẫm quen thuộc.

 _'Biết ngay mà!'_ Tanaka cười lớn khi ông tham gia chương trình nhỏ đầy kịch tính những con rối đang biểu diễn ngay trước mặt họ. Tanaka cổ vũ cùng với mọi người khác và nụ cười thậm chí còn mở to hơn khi ông nhìn thấy tất cả số tiền được ném vào Sasori.

 _'Cậu ta thực sự rất thành công.'_ Tanaka nghĩ. Những sinh thể nhỏ đang mô phỏng một trận chiến hoành tráng, cả hai đang chạy quanh 'sân khấu', với những chuyển động rất thực tế đến mức bạn có thể tưởng tượng trận chiến giữa hai người thật cũng sẽ như thế này. Chà, ở một mức độ nào đó. Không ai trong thị trấn biết bất cứ điều gì như thế, nhưng đây chắc chắn là cơ hội tuyệt vời để trí tưởng tượng của họ được bay xa.

"Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi phải đi ngay bây giờ," Sasori nói với đám đông, giọng nói nhỏ bằng cách nào đó đã xoay xở để vượt qua tiếng ồn.

Có thể đoán trước nhiều người sẽ bắt đầu phản đối, lớn tiếng.

"Tôi sẽ ở đây cùng giờ vào ngày mai," Sasori khăng khăng khi anh thu thập rối của mình và tất cả số tiền đã được ném xuống đất. Tanaka theo dõi, thích thú, khi vài người đi đến chỗ cậu trai đầy cáu kỉnh. Họ trông giống như đang cố thuyết phục anh tiếp tục biểu diễn hay cảm ơn anh. Dù nó là gì, có vẻ Sasori sắp sửa nổ tung một cơn thịnh nộ sớm.

Tanaka chạy đến nhóm nhỏ đã hình thành quanh Sasori và đẩy bằng cùi chỏ thêm lần nữa.

"Sasori!" ông gọi, thu hút sự chú ý của đầu đỏ cũng như những người xung quanh. "Anh đây rồi!"

Tanaka sấn tới bên anh và đặt một tay lên vai anh.

"Ta cần trợ giúp tại gian hàng. Anh đã xong ở đây rồi, giúp ta chứ?" Tanaka cười toe toét.

Sasori đảo mắt, nhưng đồng ý.

"Tốt thôi," anh nói với Tanaka. "Tạm biệt."

Tanaka nhăn mặt với giọng lạnh lùng, nhưng may thay, những người hâm mộ đã không nhận ra và dẹp thành đường cho hai người đi qua. Tanaka vắt tay qua vai Sasori, dẫn anh đi, lờ đi cái lườm mà hành động gây ra.

Một khi họ đã ở đủ xa và chỉ còn lại nửa đường đến gian hàng nơi Chojiro vẫn còn hờn dỗi, Tanaka nhìn lại để chắc chắn đám đông đã giải tán và thở dài.

"Chà, Sasori," Tanaka nói, nhấc cánh tay ra khỏi Sasori, khiến anh thở phào nhẹ nhõm. "Anh nổi tiếng rất nhanh ấy chứ?"

Sasori nhún vai, nhưng vẫn nói, "Tôi đoán thế."

Chiếc túi nhỏ anh đã bỏ thu nhập vào trong kêu leng keng. Tanaka tò mò nhìn miệng túi ục ịch.

"Anh nghĩ anh có bao nhiêu?" Tanaka hỏi chuyện.

Sasori nhún vai lần nữa, không thực sự quan tâm đến nói chuyện nhỏ.

"Rất nhiều, tôi cho là vậy."

Khi họ đến gian hàng, Chojiro cau mày nhìn Sasori, không rõ đã biết đầu đỏ chính là kẻ cướp đi mọi mụn khán giả anh từng có hay chưa, hay chỉ là bản thân bình thường của anh.

"Ồ, Chojiro, đoán anh chưa gặp Sasori. Anh ta đã giúp đỡ trong vài ngày qua," Tanaka vui vẻ nói trong khi vỗ vai Sasori lần cuối.

Chojiro càu nhàu nhiều hơn và lẩm bẩm lời chào của mình trước khi trở lại đảo mắt với Tanaka.

"Ông cần tôi giúp gì không?" Sasori nhướng mày hỏi.

"Không hẳn, bây giờ đã có Chojiro," Tanaka nói khi ông sắp lại một số thứ. "Tất nhiên anh vẫn có thể ở lại đây. Ta đã hứa nếu anh giúp ta, anh có thể ở lại lâu hơn."

"Tốt thôi," Sasori ngồi xuống gian hàng và khoanh tay. Chojiro lườm anh từ dưới mái tóc đang che khuất mắt mình.

"Ta sẽ đi lấy bữa trưa. Các chàng trai có muốn gì không?" Tanaka hỏi. Ông cười lớn khi hai người đều nao núng trước từ 'chàng trai' ông vừa gọi.

"Tất nhiên rồi," Sasori trả lời thay cả hai. Chojiro trừng mắt nhìn anh, nhưng vẫn miễn cưỡng gật đầu.

"Được thôi," Tanaka nói. "Ta nghe nói có một chỗ bán lươn nướng cực ngon ở quanh đây. Ta sẽ trở lại trong chốc lát!"

Khung cảnh Tanaka để lại phía sau chắc chắn là thứ hài hước nhất ông từng thấy trong một thời gian. Con trai ủ rũ của ông với một đám mây đen treo trên đầu đang liếc nhìn đầu đỏ khắc kỉ đang đếm số tiền anh ta vừa kiếm được cách đây không lâu. Có lẽ Chojiro _đã_ biết Sasori chính là người thu hút đám đông khổng lồ đó.

Tanaka cười một mình lần nữa. Mọi thứ chắc chắn thú vị hơn vào khoảng thời gian này trong năm.

 **End**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chương 10**

Kuukaku ngồi phịch xuống một trong những cái bàn.

"Cho ta một vại bia!" Cô hét lên và vài nữ phục vụ giật mình nhìn lại bậc thầy pháo hoa trẻ với cái tay giả.

"Tới ngay đây, cô Kuukaku!" Một trong những nhân viên can đảm gào đáp lại đồng thời hướng về phía nhà bếp.

Kuukaku cằn nhằn khi cô dùng cánh tay tốt để lôi ra tẩu thuốc của mình và châm nó. Cô hít vào, làm cho than hồng ở bõ tẩu càng bừng sáng hơn nữa, rồi hắt ra với một tiếng thở dài. Đó là một ngày dài đối với Shiba cả. Đối phó em trai cô luôn là một thử thách, nhưng thằng đó với bản ngã bị đánh gục phiền toái đến không thể tin được. Cu cậu dành cả ngày ngồi một chỗ hậm hực, bất kể đã bị đá vào lưng bao nhiêu lần.

Cô đã thử lần xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra, nhưng điều duy nhất cô biết được là nó diễn ra ở thị trấn kế bên khi em cô đang lêu lổng ngoài đường với đám bạn ngu ngốc và lũ lợn của mình. Kuukaku đảo mắt và cau mày, thổi ra một hơi khác và vòng khói xoáy quanh cô càng doạ người hơn nữa.

"Ở đây cô Kuukaku!"

Cô phục vụ cuối cùng đã trở lại với chất cồn và ngay khi cô gái trẻ đặt cái vại khá lớn xuống bàn, Kuukaku đã giật lấy nó và hút một ngụm lớn. Rất may, cửa hàng đã quá quen với những thú vui kì lạ của người bắn pháo, nên cô phục vụ chỉ quay đi lấy một vại bia khác đã sẵn sàng. Có vẻ Phu nhân Shiba _không_ có tâm trạng tốt. Kế đến thậm chí họ có thể phải gọi hai hộ vệ của cô ấy, Koganehiko và Shiroganehiko, để giúp kéo sâu rượu sẽ-sớm-xỉn ra khỏi Phu nhân mà không chuốc _quá_ nhiều ồn ã.

"Uống từ sáng sớm hử?"

"Hahh?" Kuukaku gắt một cách thô lỗ khi cô ngừng nuốt bia để trừng kẻ dám làm phiền cô khi cô đang ở trong tâm trạng. Cô giật mình khi nhận ra ai đang ngồi trước cô.

"Tanaka?" Kuukaku hỏi, nhấm nháp nốt vại bia gần như cạn kiệt. "Yukimaru Tanaka?"

"Chỉ một và duy nhất," người thợ rèn cười toe toét khi ông ngồi xuống phía đối diện, đập vại bia xuống bàn trước mặt.

"Ông đang làm quái gì ở đây?" Kuukaku hỏi cáu bẳn, dù không đến mức gắt gỏng như cô thường ngày. Những nhân viên nhận thấy và trở lại công việc của họ, đã bị giật mình khi Tanaka quyết định chọc thêm đốm lửa vào quả bom hẹn giờ. Tuy nhiên, Tanaka chỉ nhún vai và uống một ngụm bia.

"Ngày hôm nay quá dài," Tanaka giải thích. "Cô biết đấy, với lễ hội và mọi thứ. Tôi quyết định nghỉ ngơi."

"Oh, yeah?" Kuukaku nhíu mày, giọng hiếu kì. "Việc làm ăn thế nào?"

"Không tệ," Tanaka trả lời với một nụ cười vui vẻ khiến Kuukaku đoán ông đã làm tốt hơn dự kiến. "Tôi tạt vào đây để xả hơi, con trai tôi hờn lên cơn bão, nó có thể hài hước vào dăm hai phút đầu, nhưng thật uể oải khi đã nghe đến tiếng thở dài thứ sáu mươi."

"Thật sao?" Kuukaku hỏi, nghĩ về vấn đề của chính mình với em trai. "Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"

"Ồ, không có gì đặc biệt," Tanaka nói. "Chojiro và bạn bè của mình đã thử biểu diễn trong lễ hội, nhưng có ai đó đã lôi kéo tất cả đám đông với một cái gì đó tốt hơn."

Kuukaku bật cười trước ý nghĩ đứa con trai ngốc nghếch của Tanaka thực sự làm một thứ gì đó thú vị hoặc hữu ích.

"Ồ, ai vậy?"

"Ở đây mọi thứ thậm chí càng thú vị hơn," Tanaka nói, cái nhe răng nở toét hơn bao giờ hết. "Hoá ra đứa trẻ mà tôi thuê giúp trong lễ hội chính là người trình diễn một chương trình múa rối chết người khiến mọi người trở nên cuồng nhiệt. Cậu trai cũng rất thành thục trong công việc."

Kuukaku nhìn Tanaka trống rỗng, cảm thấy một tiếng thở dài kinh tởm đang tuôn trào từ mặt sau cổ họng.

"Rối?" Kuukaku hỏi lại hoài nghi. "Đó là những gì quyến rũ? Một đứa trẻ nào đó với một vài con rối?"

"Ừm, cũng không hẳn vậy," Tanaka nói, cố gắng bảo vệ sự cường điệu dõi theo vị khách trọ mới nhất của mình. "Cái thực sự đáng chú ý là kĩ thuật của cậu ta."

"Như thế nào?" Kuukaku hỏi, muốn kéo dài cuộc trò chuyện hơn là quan tâm thực sự. "Ý tôi là, thật sự, chỉ là đồ chơi bằng gỗ với vài sợi dây. Có gì hay?"

Tanaka thở dài và khoanh tay, cau mày khi nhận thấy sự thiếu quan tâm từ đầu bên kia của cuộc hội thoại.

"Thú vị là, đứa trẻ không _dùng_ dây," Tanaka tiết lộ. "Những con rối không có dây, mặc dù chúng vẫn được điều khiển bằng cách nào đó."

"Gì?" Sự quan tâm của Kuukaku vừa mới được hồi sinh và bây giờ trông cô bối rối hơn bao giờ hết trong việc tìm ra logic của câu nói. "Không thể nào."

"Nghe có vẻ vô lí, phải không?" Tanaka thừa nhận. "Nhưng tôi thề đó là những gì đã xảy ra. Nghĩ lại, tôi thấy bàn tay của đứa trẻ đã co giật rất nhiều, nhưng trong tay lại chẳng có gì cả."

"Có lẽ những sợi dây được đính vào đầu ngón tay," Kuukaku vẫy tay, xoay người sang một bên để cô có thể tựa vào kệ hàng và khoanh chân. "Và có một thứ được gọi là dây vô hình. Có thể không _trông_ như có thứ gì đó, nhưng nếu ông nhìn đủ kĩ-"

"Tôi biết dây vô hình là gì," Tanaka nói, giọng điệu dửng dưng mà thực sự hét lên 'cái-quái-gì-cô-nghĩ-tôi-là-một-thằng-ngốc?'. "Và nó chỉ hợp lí nếu như những con rối ngay dưới chân cậu ta trong suốt thời gian đó."

"Ý ông là sao?" Kuukaku đưa bia lên môi một lần nữa khi cô nhíu mày trước thông tin mới này.

"Ý tôi là những con rối ở khắp nơi. Giống như chúng _còn sống_ ," Tanaka nói, sử dụng đủ nhấn mạnh khiến Kuukaku muốn nghiến răng. "Đó không thể là những sợi dây. Tôi khá chắc rằng không ai có thể kiểm soát một thứ cách xa mình sáu feet chỉ với dây vô hình."

"Ông sẽ ngạc nhiên," Kuukaku lầm bầm.

"Ít nhất không phải cậu trai này," Tanaka nhanh chóng cãi lại, chèn lời Kuukaku để cô không làm gián đoạn mạch lập luận của ông.

"Haaa..." Kuukaku thở dài, đổ một đống tro tàn ra khỏi tẩu cô đã bỏ quên trong vài phút qua.

"Cậu ta trông thế nào?"

Tanaka chớp mắt một lúc trước sự bất ngờ của câu hỏi ngẫu nhiên, nhưng ông nhếch mép khi nhận ra mình đã thắng cuộc tranh luận. Đôi mắt Kuukaku nheo lại khi nhận ra người đàn ông đang nghĩ gì.

 _'Lúc này...'_ cô thề trong đầu. _'Ông đã thắng lần này, nhưng sau đó...'_

"Cậu ta khá trẻ," Tanaka nói, nhún vai. "Tôi nghĩ cậu ta lớn tuổi hơn bề ngoài. Cậu ta chắc chắn cư xử như một ông già khó tính mọi lúc. Cậu ta cũng khá mảnh mai. Tôi đã từng nghĩ người như thế sẽ không giúp được nhiều, nhưng cậu ta đã chứng minh tôi sai khá nhanh. Mái tóc đỏ óng ả và đôi mắt màu nâu... đó là một cậu bé xinh trai, nhưng một khi cô thực sự nói chuyện với cậu ta, câu thần chú đó biến mất thật nhanh."

"Vậy đó là một cậu bé cáu kỉnh, xinh trai?" Kuukaku tóm tắt. "Và ông thực sự nghĩ thằng nhóc 'lớn tuổi hơn bề ngoài'? Nghe như thằng ngốc teen thông thường với tôi."

Tanaka đảo mắt, nhưng vẫn trả lời. "Cô phải gặp chàng trai để hiểu. Khi tôi nói chuyện với cậu ta, tôi cảm thấy giống như đang nói với một ai đó ngang tuổi tôi, không giống nói với con trai tôi."

"...Vậy sao?" Kuukaku hỏi nghi hoặc hơn, nghĩ đến việc có thể có một cuộc trò chuyện bình thường với em trai mình như cách cô đã có với người bạn cũ Yoruichi.

"Chà, Kuukaku, tôi đoán ta sẽ gặp nhau sau," Tanaka nói, đứng dậy khi trút hết thức uống cuối cùng.

"Ừ, được rồi," Kuukaku tiễn khách, vẫn ngồi yên. "Có lẽ tôi sẽ ghé qua vào ngày mai."

Tanaka vẫy chào cô khi ông bước ra khỏi cửa. Kuukaku rít một hơi thật sâu khi cô nghĩ về những điều cô vừa nghe. Đó chắc chắn là một trong những điều kì lạ nhất cô từng được bảo trong một thời gian dài và chắc chắn đáng để xem xét.

 **End**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chương 11**

Kuukaku nhìn chằm chằm vào ngôi nhà 'khiêm nhường' của bạn mình. Chữ kanji cam sáng đọc là 'Tanaka' được sơn rất lớn bên hông nhà trong khi từ 'thợ rèn' nằm ngay dưới nó, chỉ khác là màu xanh lam và nhỏ hơn. Bên cạnh Kuukaku không ai khác ngoài Ganju Shiba, đứa em trai ngu ngốc của mình. Khỏi phải nói, cu cậu chẳng vui vẻ chút nào.

"Thôi nào chị, chúng ta có bắt buộc phải ở đây không?" Ganju nhìn sang Kuukaku.

"Có một điều tao muốn kiểm tra. Câm miệng không tao cắt lưỡi." cô đe doạ.

Miệng Ganju lập tức đóng lại. Kuukaku tiến tới cửa và gõ mạnh (gần như đập). Phải mất một vài giây chờ đợi cho đến khi cánh cửa hé mở, để lộ một thiếu niên tròn trịa và lùn với mái tóc dựng ngược. Trước khi Kuukaku có thể hỏi cha cậu ta ở đâu, thiếu niên đóng sầm cửa vào mặt cô. Ganju thông minh, một lần, lùi xa, rất xa khỏi chị gái mình một khi ý định giết người trong không khí rõ ràng hứa hẹn đau đớn và nguy hiểm. Khuôn mặt Kuukaku tối sầm lại khi ám khí dâng lên lần thứ hai. Hàm cô co giật thành một cái nhăn mặt và đồng tử cô giảm xuống kích thước của một con kiến trong khi hai mí mắt mở to hơn mặt trăng. Cô rảo bước đến gần cánh cửa đóng kín vừa đập vào mặt cô và đá mạnh vào nó khiến nó rơi xuống sàn. Dậm mạnh vào trong, Kuukaku săn mục tiêu của mình. Một khi cô đã nhìn thấy biểu hiện ngạc nhiên trên mặt cậu bé béo, cô ấy đánh mạnh tay trước khi cậu ta kịp thốt lên một lời. Những cú đấm, đá, và tiếng la hét nghẹn ngào dẫn tới âm thanh lớn vang động khắp nhà. Cuối cùng nó được đưa tới tai chủ hộ.

"Chojiro? Cái-" Tanaka há hốc trước những gì vừa xảy ra. Phải mất vài phút để ông hồi phục lại trước khi giơ tay lên xoa dịu. "Ừm... Kuukaku... Tôi sẽ rất biết ơn nếu cô không giết con trai tôi..."

Kuukaku ngừng lắc dữ dội Chojiro, người đã bị đánh bất tỉnh và chảy nước mắt vào lúc này, để chuyển ánh mắt về phía cha cậu bé, "Tại sao?"

"... Bởi vì..." người cha đã chìm sâu trong suy nghĩ, dù vẫn không ra được gì trong năm phút, "Thật ra cô đến đây làm gì Kuukaku? Hứng thú với chàng trai?"

Người phụ nữ tóc đen thả cậu bé bất tỉnh trên sàn nhà, đá cậu sang một bên trong lúc này. Mắt cô biến nghiêm túc và cái cau mày của cô trở nên sâu sắc hơn. Ganju giờ đã bước vào nhà, cách ra vài feet trong trường hợp chị mình lại nổi điên.

"Tôi chỉ tò mò về phương pháp được sử dụng để làm con rối trông _sống động_ ," cô nhấn mạnh từ cuối cùng, chế nhạo giọng điệu Tanaka ngày hôm trước khiến cô hơi khó chịu.

"Vậy cô muốn xem cậu ta diễn?" Tanaka hỏi, khá chắc chắn rằng nếu con trai ông không bất tỉnh vào lúc này, anh sẽ rên thêm một cơn bão.

Người phụ nữ nhún vai. "Chắc vậy. Thứ gì đó mới phải thú vị. Và cuộc sống nhàm chán gần đây nên tại sao không."

Tanaka hơi nhếch mép với câu trả lời thẳng thừng, "Chà, cậu ta đang ở trên phòng. Giờ tôi gọi ngay đây." Tanaka quay sang cầu thang bên trái cửa và khum hai tay lên miệng, hét lớn "Sasori!"

Ba người đứng đấy chờ chàng trai được nói. Một lát sau, đôi dép màu nâu với bít tất trắng xuất hiện ở đầu cầu thang. Đi xuống một vài bước, nhiều hơn thanh niên được tiết lộ, chẳng hạn như dưới cùng của chiếc áo xanh đậm được trang trí với những đốm tre. Khi anh bước xuống đủ hai bước, để lộ mái tóc đỏ rối bù và đôi mắt sôcôla lười biếng, Ganju căng thẳng và lùi lại, tạo ra những tiếng động không mạch lạc và chỉ ngón tay cáo buộc vào Sasori. Với điều này, Sasori dừng lại giữa cầu thang, liếc qua tên ngốc mà không nói một lời. Khi Sasori cuối cùng cũng nhận ra, đôi mắt anh mở to một chút, nhưng ngay sau đó lại trở về trạng thái nửa khép kín thường ngày. Kuukaku và Tanaka nhìn lại Sasori và Ganju, cả hai đều bối rối về cách họ biết nhau.

"Sao, mèo cắn mất lưỡi mày rồi à?" Kuukaku đặt tay trái lên eo, chăm chú nhìn em trai mình.

Sasori giờ nhìn Kuukaku, như thể mới nhận thức được sự hiện diện của cô. Đôi mắt anh từ từ di chuyển xuống và nghiêng về phía bên phải nơi ba người đang đứng. Tanaka là người đầu tiên phá vỡ sự im lặng vụng về.

"Vậy... làm sao các anh biết nhau?"

"Gã này làm tôi khó chịu vì vậy nên tôi đã ném gã xuống đất và... những người bạn của gã... đã đuổi theo tôi trên những con lợn lòi." Sasori trả lời thờ ơ, như thể chúng xảy ra mỗi ngày.

Tanaka quay sang mở to mắt nhìn Sasori, mắng đầu đỏ. "Sasori! Anh không thể ném ai đó xuống đất chỉ vì họ làm phiền anh!" giống như một người cha đang la mắng con trai.

"Thực sự hắn quấy rối tôi." Sasori chuyển ánh nhìn lười biếng sang Tanaka.

Như thể có ma thuật, Ganju tách ra khỏi trạng thái của mình và giận dữ trong khi ngón tay chỉ vào Sasori thẳng lên, "Ta? Quấy rối mi? Chính mi đã quăng ta xuống đất!"

Kuukaku chỉ một ngón tay giả vào Sasori, "Hahh? Đây á? Đây là người mày đang hờn dỗi?"

Sasori quay đầu về phía cô, ánh mắt vẫn còn dai dẳng trên cánh tay của Kuukaku. Ganju ném những lời lăng mạ vận tốc 200 dặm/giờ về phía đầu đỏ không quan tâm, người đã quá lôi cuốn vào bộ phận giả. Kuukaku và Tanaka không thể ngừng tự hỏi tại sao anh bị thu hút bởi nó. Mọi người vẫn còn ý thức trong phòng quyết định phớt lờ lời lăng mạ của Ganju.

"Ah Sasori, để ta giới thiệu cho anh Kuukaku. Cô ấy đang tò mò về múa rối. Diễn cho cô ấy một màn?" Tanaka hỏi.

Sasori nhìn cô, xem cô lạ lùng với lông mày đỏ nhướng lên. Anh nghĩ về câu hỏi, sau khi cuối cùng nghĩ ra điều gì đó, anh trả lời.

"Không." anh thẳng thừng từ chối.

Trong chớp mắt, Kuukaku lại đang trong trạng thái giận dữ. Nghiến răng, cô nhổ ra một câu "Mi nói gì đó, _nhãi_?"

Khi Sasori nghe thấy tiếng _nhãi_ đó, đặc biệt là cách cô ấy gằn giọng, đôi mắt bình thản của anh giờ muốn đục lỗ xuyên qua cô. Kuukaku nhướng mày với cái nhìn kì lạ. Tanaka đã đúng, anh ta có... cảm giác... rằng anh ta thật sự lớn tuổi hơn bề ngoài. Như thể anh mới là người trưởng thành vượt ra ngoài năm tháng. Và tia sáng trong mắt anh ta nói rõ ràng. Anh ta không phải người bạn muốn đi chơi với hay thậm chí ở trong bán kính một nghìn dặm khi anh ta tức giận.

"Tôi nói không." giọng anh ta chuyển sang giết người.

Đôi mắt Tanaka mở to trong sợ hãi khi ông lùi lại một bước. Kuukaku tuy nhiên, không quay lưng lại, "Sao thế, _nhãi_? Có gì để giấu?" cô cố ý khiêu khích thêm.

Mắt anh ta thu hẹp, khiến anh trông sôi máu hơn nữa. Sát khí xung quanh anh xoáy sâu và nó khiến cột sống của Kuukaku chạy lạnh. Khi cô nhìn sâu vào mắt anh, đôi mắt cô mở rộng khi thế giới từ từ méo mó vào bóng tối chỉ có hai người họ. Mồ hôi lăn xuống trán mặc dù cô cảm thấy run rẩy vì sợ hãi. Đây có phải là bản chất thật của Sasori? Không có gì lạ khi Ganju sợ hãi và không nói lên lời. Nếu vẻ ngoài có thể giết chết, Sasori sẽ giết hàng triệu người nhanh hơn tốc độ âm thanh. Trước khi Kuukaku có thể kiểm tra xem mình có ảo giác hay không, thứ gì đó màu đỏ và đe doạ xuất hiện đằng sau Sasori. Khi nó tấn công Kuukaku, cô thấy mình không thể cử động, dính chặt vào chỗ cô đang đứng. Khi nó quấn chặt quanh bụng, cô có thể tìm ra nó là gì: đuôi bọ cạp, nhỏ giọt với chất lỏng có vẻ như... chất độc? Khuôn mặt cô chạm khắc với nỗi đau và tầm nhìn của cô mờ đi. Tuy nhiên, cái đuôi đã trườn vào cổ cô, xiết chặt cô như một con trăn lớn. Tay cô run rẩy tiến về phía đuôi độc, cố hết sức để tách nó ra nhưng thất bại thảm hại.

o0o

Sasori trừng mắt nhìn người đàn bà anh đang giữ bằng đuôi bọ cạp. Anh _không_ thích bị gọi là nhãi, một thuật ngữ mà anh từng sử dụng. Khi ý nghĩ đó xuất hiện, Kuukaku nghẹn ngào. Rất tiếc. Cơn thịnh nộ cá nhân của Sasori đã xâm chiếm một chút. Trước khi Sasori đi xuống, anh cảm thấy muốn gieo một genjutsu ở tầng dưới để bảo vệ, giờ anh đã biết tại sao. Đánh giá từ cú sốc của người phụ nữ, anh cho rằng genjutsu không tồn tại ở đây - một 'thế giới' kì lạ, ảo diệu như vậy. Đầu tiên, charka được thay thế bởi reiryoku, và ma quỷ phép lạ chết tiệt nào đó anh không ở trong địa ngục, và bây giờ không có ảo thuật? Sasori đoán rằng vì không có genjutsu, nên cũng không có ninjutsu hay taijutsu. Anh băn khoăn về shinigami và những gì họ có thể làm, thấy rằng họ không biết bất cứ jutsu nào trong thế giới của anh.

Có lẽ anh sẽ hỏi Kuukaku, cô ta có vẻ đầy tri thức. Và bên cạnh đó, mắt Sasori đáp xuống cánh tay phải của cô. Có lẽ anh ta có thể trình bày một thoả thuận. Dẫn cô như một con chuột với pho mát, và khi cô ít mong đợi nhất... _Sập_ xuống cái bẫy chuột. Với suy nghĩ này trong tâm trí, anh giải ảo thuật.

o0o

Đuôi thắt chặt và oxy không thể vào phổi cô, dù cô cần đến bao nhiêu. Cái kẹp chặt của Kuukaku trên bề mặt cứng, nhớp nháp không thể ngăn nó lại. Một cánh tay chậm chạp rụng xuống bên cô, nhúc nhích nhẹ, rồi nằm đó rệu rã. Cô cố gắng thở bằng miệng, há hốc mồm, nhưng tốn công vô ích. Tiếng kêu cứu của cô tắt lịm, trở thành tiếng thở dốc. Tầm nhìn mờ ảo tối dần. Cuối cùng nó trở thành màu đen.

"Kuukaku!" Tanaka lắc mạnh vai cô. Cô chớp đôi mắt khép hờ, đột ngột bật dậy và cảnh giác khi kí ức lấp đầy đầu cô.

"C-chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" cô hỏi. Đầu cô giờ đang đau nhói. Khi cô đưa tay lên trán cố xoa dịu cơn đau, nó không hiệu quả.

"Cô đột nhiên gào thét khi đang nhìn vào Sasori. Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Giọng Tanaka đầy lo lắng.

Kuukaku nhìn đăm đăm vào ông. Vậy không ai khác nhìn hay cảm thấy điều đó. Đó... đó có phải là ảo tưởng không? Dường như có thể, rất có thể. Nhưng... nhưng làm thế nào? Anh ta thậm chí không có một zanpakutou. Hay anh ta...? Trước khi cô có thể đưa ra những khả năng hợp lí cho sự việc bí ẩn này, Sasori khơi gợi sự chú ý của cô.

"Kuukaku... phải không? Cô vừa hỏi liệu tôi sẽ diễn cho cô một màn? Tôi đổi ý," anh nói với một nụ cười nhẹ, "Lên lầu và tôi sẽ cho cô thấy."

Nói xong, Sasori quay lại và bước lên cầu thang. Ba người nhìn chằm chằm vào anh cho đến khi anh khuất bóng. Ganju quay sang chị gái mình.

"Có cần em đi theo không?" Giọng Ganju nghiêm túc.

"Tch, tao tự bảo vệ tốt hơn mày, baka." Kuukaku tiến tới chân cầu thang.

Ganju không cãi lại. Thực ra, anh chỉ nhìn chằm chằm trong khi chị gái mình bước lên từng bước, từ từ vươn lên đỉnh. Tên khốn kia ban đầu từ chối, như thể đang che giấu điều gì đó mờ ám. Khá đáng nghi, Ganju nghĩ. Hắn ta luôn có vẻ đáng ngờ kể từ ngày đầu Ganju gặp hắn. Hắn sẽ giở trò gì...?

o0o

Sasori đi đến căn phòng tạm của anh, để cửa mở cho Kuukaku. Anh biết cô sẽ mất một lúc để đến, thế nên anh cố tình đi trước. Như thế, anh sẽ có thời gian chuẩn bị cho con rối của mình. Dọn dẹp phòng không phải nhiệm vụ quá khó khăn, xét việc Sasori hầu như không có đồ đạc gì. Một khi đã xong, Kuukaku bước vào ngay khoảnh khắc hoàn hảo. Cô dựa vào khung cửa, khoanh tay. Sasori trượt một cái nhếch môi qua miệng, để cho chương trình... bắt đầu.

o0o

Để nói rằng đó là điều kì lạ và hấp dẫn nhất Kuukaku từng thấy trong... nhiều năm, là một lời nói bớt. Những con rối trông như thể đang bay. Mỗi con di chuyển tinh tế và trơn tru. Hoàn toàn không có sai sót. Không có lỗi. Làm sao một người thậm chí có thể làm điều này, đặc biệt là... không có dây... Tanaka nói đúng. Cô phải nhìn tận mắt để hiểu. Ở độ cao và khoảng cách giữa Sasori và con rối, không có cách nào đó là dây vô hình. Kuukaku đã soi từng cử động với chi tiết cực đoan và cách làm vẫn không thể dò được. Rốt cuộc anh đã làm thế nào? Khi màn diễn kết thúc, Sasori dừng rối và cho chúng đi về phía góc phòng nơi chúng thuộc về.

"Làm sao?" là tất cả Kuukaku hỏi. Sasori nhún vai, khiến cô khó chịu. "Dây vô hình?" Kuukaku giả định, không thực sự tin nó.

Sasori chế giễu, "Không. Sao tôi phải sử dụng một thứ như vậy?" Kuukaku xem anh trong vài phút. Sasori là người đầu tiên phá vỡ sự im lặng lần này, "Có lẽ cô đang tự hỏi tại sao tôi lại thay đổi câu trả lời của tôi."

Cô nhún vai, "Không hơn không kém."

"Tôi... muốn có một thoả thuận," Mắt Sasori nheo lại một milimet, "Cô có vẻ là một người đàn bà khôn ngoan. Cô biết gì về shinigami?"

Bây giờ đến lượt cô chế nhạo, "Mọi người ở đây đều biết về shinigami," sắp kêu 'nhãi' lần nữa nhưng nhanh chóng kiểm soát tình hình, "Sao mi lại muốn biết?"

"Như cô vừa đoán, tôi là linh hồn mới. Và tôi đang có hứng trở thành một shinigami." Kuukaku nheo mắt. Sasori lờ đi điều này và tiếp tục, "Vậy... cô sẽ kể cho tôi nghe về shinigami và khả năng của họ...? Cùng với cách trở thành một người."

"Và đổi lại ta sẽ được cái gì?"

"Một cánh tay mới," Sasori chỉ vào chi nhân tạo của Kuukaku. "Chất lượng tốt hơn, bền bỉ hơn, và nhiều hơn... thực tế trong diện mạo và chuyển động."

Kuukaku cân nhắc điều này. Nó không phải là một việc xấu. Thực ra, cánh tay cô hiện có đang bắt đầu phân huỷ và trở thành một trở ngại. Và bên cạnh đó, anh chỉ muốn học cách trở thành một shinigami. Anh không thể là một kẻ chủ mưu xấu xa. Nếu anh có trong kiếp trước của mình, anh đã nằm dưới 18 tầng Địa ngục. Và anh đã nói mình là linh hồn mới, điều đó khá rõ ràng.

"Deal."

Sasori cho phép mình cười nhếch mép nhẹ. Không nhiều như cảm giác của anh, thấy điều đó có thể làm tăng sự nghi ngờ. Con chuột đã dính mồi. Và _Sập_ xuống cái bẫy chuột.

 **End**


	12. Chapter 12

_Xin lỗi đã quá lâu, nhưng tôi đã trở lại với chương đúp trong tay! Chúc Giáng sinh vui vẻ._

 _P/s: Cập nhật sẽ rời rạc về sau._

* * *

 **Chương 12**

Kuukaku uốn cánh tay phải mới của mình, nhe răng hài lòng với những chuyển động nhanh nhẹn. Thật là một phước lành cho Sasori, được thoát khỏi tầm mắt với cánh tay giả kém chất lượng. Sau tất cả kinh nghiệm của mình với các bộ phận cơ thể bằng gỗ, sự tồn tại của một thứ rác rưởi như vậy khiến anh ta run rẩy. Sasori xem xét căn phòng họ đang ở. Không có gì đặc biệt, chỉ có một bàn nơi Sasori và Kuukaku đang ngồi với những bức tường và cửa đơn giản. Họ đang ở trong nhà của Kuukaku Shiba. Sau khi quen với cánh tay được cải thiện mạnh mẽ của mình, Kuukaku cười toe toét với Sasori.

"Làm tốt lắm, nhóc." dường như đã quên những sự kiện hôm qua với Ảo thuật rồi.

Sasori thở dài nặng nề với biệt danh, khá không phục nhưng quyết định ít nhất nó tốt hơn là nhãi.

'Tôi thề... _không_ ai gọi một người đã ba-lăm tuổi _nhóc_.' Sasori thầm nghĩ.

"... vậy người trẻ tuổi? Thiếu niên hay gì đó?" Kuukaku hỏi, lặp lại vài thuật ngữ thường nghe để gọi giới trẻ. Nhưng Sasori chỉ khịt mũi, đảo mắt, âm thầm muốn tát mình. Anh nên kiểm soát những gì phát ra từ miệng anh khi anh quá khó chịu.

"Không. Tôi gần tuổi trung niên hơn," Sasori bảo cô.

"Vậy tại sao cậu trông rất trẻ?" Kuukaku gặng hỏi, thấy khó mà một người đã chết lớn tuổi đến Soul Society trông ngang một nhóc tì mũi hắt. Thông thường mọi người ở đúng tuổi mà họ đã chết. Gã này có gì đặc biệt?

"Nó phức tạp," là tất cả những gì Sasori trả lời, thậm chí không buồn giải thích. Đó không phải điều anh có kiên nhẫn để làm, đặc biệt không phải với người phụ nữ này.

"Đó còn trẻ so với rất nhiều nhà ở đây. Quen với nó, nhóc." Nụ cười của Kuukaku lan rộng như sự trả thù cho tính kiêu căng, vênh váo của anh.

"Vậy cô có định kể tôi nghe về shinigami hay không?" người tóc đỏ thúc giục.

"Tại sao cậu thậm chí muốn biết?" Kuukaku nhìn anh kì lạ.

"Chỉ tò mò thôi." Sasori tựa cằm trên tay đặt lên bàn. Kuukaku lặng lẽ gầm gừ.

"Cô có thể nói gì với tôi về Seireitei?" Sasori thay đổi câu hỏi.

Thực ra anh chỉ hỏi vì anh chưa bao giờ thấy bất cứ dấu hiệu nào khi đi lang thang và mọi người ở Rukongai có vẻ không biết gì ngoại trừ ở đó có shinigami và quý tộc. Tuy nhiên, Sasori đã không lường trước được vẻ căng thẳng hiện diện trên gương mặt của Kuukaku.

"Tại sao cậu muốn biết?"

"Tò mò," Sasori trả lời trung thực, giờ còn tò mò hơn trước đây.

Kuukaku thở dài và đặt khuỷu tay xuống lòng mình, cằm trên lòng bàn tay.

"À," Kuukaku bắt đầu ngập ngừng. "Có nhiều điều ta có thể nói vì ta đã từng sống ở đó."

Sasori cảm thấy mặt mình nhăn lại vì bối rối.

"Vậy tại sao-"

"Nó phức tạp," Kuukaku nói ngắn gọn, giọng cô không mời bất cứ câu hỏi nào đặc biệt về quá khứ. "Nhưng ta sẽ nói điều gì đó, chắc vậy."

"Chắc hẳn cậu đã biết shinigami sống ở đó, cũng như phần lớn giới quý tộc."

Sasori gật đầu dù Kuukaku thậm chí không nhìn anh, cô dường như chìm đắm trong thế giới riêng của mình.

"Shiba từng là một trong năm gia tộc có ảnh hưởng nhất. Tuy vậy chúng ta đã... sụp đổ, và chúng ta đã mất đi vị thế. Bây giờ chỉ có bốn gia tộc. Họ cấu thành một phần của trung ương và tất cả các gia tộc khác đều dưới sự chi phối của họ."

Sasori tiếp nhận thông tin, tự hỏi những gì cô không nói với anh. Cuối cùng chúng không thành vấn đề, Sasori biết anh sẽ bị đâm nếu cố tình hỏi lại.

"Dù sao thì," Kuukaku tiếp tục. "Shinigami là một phần của 13 Đội Cảnh vệ, hoặc Gotei 13. Có rất nhiều chi nhánh và phân đội khác, nhưng ta không đề cập đến chúng. Tương tự như Trung tâm 46, một loại cơ quan tư pháp, mặc dù họ có ảnh hưởng ở các khu vực khác. Nói chung, họ được coi là những kẻ khốn kiếp, tàn nhẫn, nhưng ta không nghĩ cậu sẽ dính dáng gì đến họ."

"Seireitei ở đâu? Có người nói với tôi về các quận Rukongai, nhưng-"

"Họ nói với cậu rằng chỉ có tám mươi?" Kuukaku hỏi gượng, biết câu trả lời cô sẽ nhận được.

"Phải..." Sasori tự hỏi ý cô là gì.

"Ờm, bất cứ ai cậu hỏi đúng một phần. Có tám mươi quận ở khu vực này, phía tây Rukongai, nhưng có ba khu vực khác có tám mươi nữa. Tổng cộng là ba trăm hai mươi."

"Uh-huh."

Sasori tự hỏi vì sao Nobuko nói khác. Có lẽ chính bà cũng không biết điều này.

"Còn gì nữa không?"

"Làm thế nào để trở thành một shinigami?" Sasori hỏi lần này, nêu lên vấn đề anh thật sự muốn biết.

Thành thật mà nói, Sasori, thẳng thắn, _chán nản_ trong thế giới này. Bán trà và giúp bà già không phải là những gì Sasori mong muốn cho cuộc sống, và đi qua 80 quận cũng ổn, nhưng anh sẽ luôn phải làm việc vặt để kiếm sống, và đó không phải những gì anh tưởng tượng cho thế giới bên kia. Bên cạnh đó, anh đã quá quen với cuộc sống cũ và dường như việc trở thành một shinigami là thứ gần nhất anh có thể đạt được tương tự với kiếp trước. Tất nhiên lần này sẽ nhiều rủi ro hơn nếu anh quyết định bỏ đi, nhưng mọi thứ đều có thể được giải quyết đúng lúc.

"Gì?" Kuukaku hỏi lại, giờ đang bối rối. "Tại sao cậu muốn biết? Và đừng nói vì tò mò hoặc ta sẽ đấm cậu."

"Sao cô cứ phải hỏi vì sao tôi muốn biết?" Sasori vặc lại.

Đứa trẻ này kích thích dây thần kinh cuối cùng của Kuukaku. Nghiến răng, cô có thể cảm thấy huyết áp của mình đang tăng lên như nấm men trong lò nướng. Nhưng cô quyết định sẽ thông minh và dùng cách tiếp cận bình tĩnh hơn.

"Xem xét các lựa chọn nghề nghiệp," Sasori trả lời, giọng anh quá nhạt nhẽo để trở nên xấc xược, nhưng bằng cách nào đó nó vẫn có tác dụng tương tự.

"Urgh," Kuukaku càu nhàu, vẫn còn thôi thúc muốn đấm đầu đỏ, nhưng kiểm soát nó, "Cậu phải đăng kí vào học viện. Nếu cậu đủ điều kiện, cậu sẽ được học trong sáu năm và sau đó sẽ được chỉ định vào một đội, trừ khi cậu là quý tộc hay thần đồng hay một thứ gì đó như thế."

"Điều gì làm cho một người đủ điều kiện?"

"Có phải cậu muốn nói 'tôi đủ điều kiện'?" Kuukaku lén nhìn anh. Sasori nhún vai đáp lại. "Ừ, ta cho là vậy mặc dù ta không chắc chính xác họ đang tìm kiếm gì. Thậm chí cậu có thể đủ điểm để đậu một trong những lớp học cao cấp."

"Tôi hiểu rồi," Sasori lơ đãng nói khi nghĩ về điều này. Thật tốt khi biết anh có cơ hội tốt, nhưng có chút nhức nhối là anh sẽ phải quay lại học viện. Tốt, nó có thể không quá giống nhau vì anh sẽ không tám tuổi nữa, nhưng vẫn vậy. Anh cảm thấy quá lâu rồi kể từ khi anh thuộc về một ngôi trường.

"Tôi sẽ học gì?"

Kuukaku thở dài trước khi đảo mắt. Cô đã hi vọng vừa rồi là cuối cùng, nhưng có vẻ chuỗi câu hỏi bướng bỉnh sẽ tiếp tục.

"Những gì cậu cần biết," Kuukaku đáp lại, vui mừng khi chọc giận người kia bằng một câu trả lời mơ hồ, nhưng cô vẫn nói thêm. "Đấu kiếm, đấu tay đôi, hoho: nghệ thuật nhanh nhẹn và khéo léo sử dụng trong động tác chân, và kido: các câu thần chú khác nhau shinigami có thể sử dụng để chữa trị, phòng thủ hoặc chiến đấu."

"...được rồi," Sasori đã không thực sự mong đợi nhiều chi tiết, nhưng mọi thông tin vừa nhận được đều có thể sử dụng cho lợi thế của mình.

"Còn gì khác cần thoát ra khỏi ngực?" Kuukaku chế nhạo, một lần nữa ở mức độ cao nhất.

Đến lượt Sasori nhếch mép. "Chắc chắn. Hãy bắt đầu với căn bản, reiatsu là gì?" Anh đã nghe thấy nó từ một người đi đường nhưng không hiểu nghĩa.

o0o

Người tóc đỏ không chỉ đơn thuần là một kẻ ương bướng, đó là một _ngọn núi_ chết tiệt! Trong suốt cả tiếng qua, anh đã sách nhiễu cô bằng một loạt các câu hỏi về năng lượng tinh thần mà một nửa trong số đó cô thậm chí không có câu trả lời. Cô đã mất kiên nhẫn sau câu hỏi thứ 25 và thảy chồng sách Học viện cho anh rồi bảo anh nhét nó. Sasori bỏ chúng vào gói và ngâm cô với cái nhìn buồn tẻ nhất có thể.

Kuukaku trừng mắt nhưng cô thật sự rất ấn tượng. Sasori đã tự nhận mình là một người mới- anh quả thực là vậy, nhưng chỉ trong các lĩnh vực liên quan mật thiết đến Soul Society. Đầu đỏ có thể không rõ lắm về reiatsu nhưng với năng lượng sống nói chung thì không xa lạ gì. Những câu hỏi anh liên tục găm vào cô không phải là của một đứa trẻ tò mò, thích thú mà của một nhà khoa học cố gắng thích nghi với những điều mới lạ đi ngược lại tất cả những gì anh ta biết. Với mỗi câu trả lời, lí thuyết của anh lại được bổ sung hay xác nhận thôi thúc anh tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi sâu và sâu hơn nữa.

Dù chỉ trong thoáng chốc, biểu hiện trên gương mặt anh nhắc nhở cô về một người quen cũ đã _rất_ , rất lâu về trước. Nhưng hiệu ứng mau chóng tan biến như bọt xà phòng cùng sự ra đi của dòng chảy các câu hỏi bất tận.

"Đã thoát mọi thứ ra khỏi ngực?" Không đợi Sasori trả lời, Kuukaku tiếp tục. "Vậy giờ đến lượt ta! Từ đâu mà cậu có được những kiến thức đó?"

"Phân loại."

"Cậu đã sử dụng kĩ thuật gì cho màn diễn của mình?"

"Phân loại."

"Những con rối đó do cậu tự chế tạo?"

"Phân loại."

"Tại sao cậu không có họ?"

"Phân loại."

"Cậu làm gì khi còn sống?"

"Ý cô là sao?"

Kuukaku thở gấp trước sự cố ý của người kia. Cô biết anh hiểu rõ ý cô. Cô dằn xuống thôi thúc đấm người kia một quả, ngay giữa mặt.

"Đừng có chày cối nữa! Đó không phải là cách làm thoả thuận sao? Mi hỏi ta một câu hỏi, ta phải có quyền hỏi ngược lại chứ! Quên hết đạo lí rồi hả thằng nhóc chết tiệt!?"

"Không phải thoả thuận là tôi cho cô một cánh tay mới sao?"

Sasori lướt sang một bên khi Kuukaku đập mạnh nắm đấm xuống bàn. Ôi cô muốn giết người này đến bao nhiêu, tài năng hay không. Sasori có vẻ thích thú với cơn thịnh nộ, nhếch môi nhẹ. Điều này chỉ làm cho huyết áp của Kuukaku phun trào. Cô cảm thấy gương mặt mình nóng ran vì giận dữ, khao khát nghiền nát đầu đỏ cực kì chậm và đau đớn. Cô từ từ hít vào, và thở ra khi oxy vừa tồn đọng trong phổi cô với một tiếng thở dài. Cuối cùng bình tĩnh lại, nhiều như Kuukaku Shiba có thể, cô lại nhìn đầu đỏ lần nữa.

"Ờ, thoả thuận là vậy... trừ việc mi đã chọc ta điên lên," ở đây Kuukaku nở một nụ cười gian tà, Sasori nheo mắt nghi ngờ, "bây giờ đi theo ta."

"Đi đâu?" Sasori hỏi.

"Đến đạo trường. Ta sẽ đào tạo mi."

"Tôi từ chối."

Một lần nữa, thật khó để kiểm soát sự tức giận của cô khi đứa trẻ này ở quanh. "MI VỪA NÓI GÌ?"

Sasori chớp mắt. "Tôi nói... tôi từ chối," anh lặp lại, nhấn mạnh chậm từng âm tiết, như thể cô là một xác nhàu chết não.

"Thằng oắt khốn kiếp!" Kuukaku hét lên, đôi mắt bừng cháy với sự giận dữ, "Sao không?" Cái quái gì khiến gã punk này có quyền nói không với cô?

Sasori vẫy tay với cử động 'tôi vượt qua', "Không," Sasori lặp lại. "Tôi đã thấy những gì em trai cô có thể làm và không mấy ấn tượng. Tôi muốn ra khỏi đó nhanh nhất có thể."

Kuukaku cảm thấy cơn nóng giận của mình xẹp xuống khi nghe lời giải thích. Có lẽ cô sẽ phản ứng theo cách tương tự với người muốn dạy cô ấy với bằng chứng duy nhất về trình độ của họ là Ganju.

"Ganju không tính. Ta _phải_ chăm sóc nó," Kuukaku nhún vai. "Nhưng ta biết nghề của mình. Thế này đi, ta sẽ dẫn cậu đến chỗ một người bạn của ta để họ có thể đưa cậu vào học viện? Đó là... _nếu_ cậu đã trải qua khoá đào tạo."

Sasori đã dự tính điều này. Sẽ thật tuyệt nếu có ai đó chỉ đường, đặc biệt là khi anh không biết đâu với đâu và chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Bên cạnh đó, tất cả những gì anh phải làm chỉ là luyện tập với người đàn bà điên này. Cái giá đó khá hời.

"Được."

Kuukaku nhe răng trong chiến thắng.

 **End**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chương 13**

Kuukaku đi xuống hành lang về phía căn phòng cô đã rời đầu đỏ chờ đợi và mang một trong những quả cầu giúp tập trung năng lượng và tạo một rào cản tâm linh. Đây là cách tốt nhất cô nghĩ ra để xem liệu anh có thể kiểm soát reiatsu hay không. Cô cũng muốn xem liệu anh có thể vận dụng kiến thức hàn lâm vào thực tiễn. Sau đó... Kuukaku cười khoái chí. Cô sẽ đưa anh đến phòng tập và xay anh ra bã. Cuối cùng, cô sẽ nhận được sự trả thù mà cô đã chờ đợi.

Sau cùng cô đến cửa và lẹ làng trượt cửa, cười toe toét với người tóc đỏ đang sẵn sàng thoát ra khỏi sự nhàm chán. Cô ném quả cầu vào anh và nhe răng rộng hơn khi anh lảo đảo một chút trước khi bắt được nó.

"Cậu có thể tập trung năng lượng vào đó cho ta không?" Kuukaku hỏi khi cô dựa vào tường. Sasori nhặt quả cầu và đứng cách xa những thứ anh mang theo trong chuyến thăm này.

"Và để làm gì?" Sasori nhướn mày hỏi.

"Để tạo ra một rào chắn reiatsu quanh cậu. Điều này sẽ kiểm tra mức độ kiểm soát của cậu."

"Hiểu rồi."

Sasori nhìn xuống quả cầu và nhắm mắt lại. Anh tập trung năng lượng của mình, làm cho charka của anh mở rộng. Anh truyền nó vào quả cầu và khi anh mở mắt, anh đã gặp ánh sáng xanh nhạt của rào cản và gương mặt sững sờ của người phụ nữ trước mặt anh.

"Là nó phải không?" Sasori vội vã hỏi.

Kuukaku chau mày nhưng cô thật sự rất ấn tượng. Cô biết anh có thể thành công trong bài tập này và cũng biết anh có khả năng ở một mức độ nào đó, nhưng cô không ngờ anh làm nó một cách hoàn hảo, nhanh chóng đến vậy. Có thể vào lần thứ hai hoặc thứ ba, nhưng không phải lần đầu tiên khi anh hầu như không thể giữ chặt reiatsu, để nó rò rỉ ra khắp nơi như khi cô vừa mới gặp anh.

"Ồ, cậu cho ta thấy quyền kiểm soát ấn tượng, nhưng cậu có thể ngăn reiatsu của mình đến mức không nhận thấy?"

Sasori ngừng cung cấp năng lượng và thảy nó về phía Shiba. Cô bắt được nó, cái nhếch mép nở rộ trên mặt cô.

"Rất tốt."

Sasori nhận ra điều này không khác gì việc ẩn charka và có lẽ anh đúng. Anh cảm thấy sự hiện diện của mình rút ra khỏi căn phòng và cuộn vào trong anh. Cơ thể anh tràn ngập năng lượng được nén chặt. Chắc chắn nó đã mất nhiều công sức hơn bình thường, nhưng anh vẫn có thể xoay xở.

Kuukaku nhìn anh với một con mắt mới. Bất kể nghề nghiệp của anh là gì, anh đã từng thực hành những động thái như thế này trước đây. Hoặc anh là một người học rất nhanh. Cả hai đều làm mới trong tâm trí của Kuukaku.

"Rồi, rồi," cô nói, nhuốm chút tức tối rằng anh có thể hoàn thành các bài tập còn lại mà không gặp trắc trở, nhưng cô thật sự đã mong đợi nó, "Giờ hãy xem cậu đấu tay đôi tốt thế nào, không reiatsu."

Sasori nhướng mày nhưng vẫn theo Shiba vui mừng vào dojo, cảm thấy không ổn lắm. Nó trông giống mọi đạo trường khác Sasori đã thấy trong kiếp trước của anh. Đi đến trung tâm phòng, Kuukaku hạ thấp tư thế của mình xuống một chút, nắm tay ngang trước mặt cô. Sasori bước tới và bắt chước hành động của cô, mắt kiểm tra xem có rung động nào để dự đoán thời điểm và hướng đánh của cô. Kuukaku cũng như vậy. Sau vài giây nhìn chằm chằm vô nghĩa, hai người lao vào nhau.

o0o

Há môi thở gấp gáp, hai người nằm dài trên các tấm chiếu của võ đường cạnh nhau, hai tay trải rộng ra. Trận đấu gần như hoà, nhưng Sasori còn khoẻ hơn một chút và kéo Kuukaku vấp ngã. Vào giữa cú rơi, Sasori đập mặt cô xuống đất. Đó là cách cô nằm gục trên chiếu. Sasori, khuỵu xuống, ngã ngay sau đó do kiệt sức. Họ tiếp tục chiến đấu khi có thể, do đó, trận chiến đã kéo dài trong 18 giờ. Sasori có một lưu ý để nhắc mình rèn luyện cơ thể nghiêm ngặt hơn nhằm tăng sức chịu đựng và sức mạnh của mình sau này.

"Cậu... thật... điên rồ...tàn nhẫn... nhóc..." Kuukaku thều thào giữa những tiếng hớp háp cần thiết.

"Như... cô... không...?" Sasori phản đối.

Kuukaku thậm chí không còn đủ năng lượng để cười nhếch mép. Tuy nhiên Sasori đã bật dậy khỏi mặt đất. Mặc dù phải mất một lúc, anh đã xoay xở để đứng dậy, mặc dầu vẫn rũ xuống như một con zombie chết, hai tay buông thõng trước mặt anh.

"Đoán cậu thắng cuộc chiến, nhóc." Kuukaku nhắm mắt lại, hơi hổn hển giảm nhanh. Tư thế của Sasori thẳng hơn khi anh hít lấy oxi mà phổi anh mong muốn.

"Còn bạn cô thì sao?" anh hỏi.

Kuukaku cười, "Bạn gì? Mi nghiêm túc nghĩ rằng ta vẫn muốn kết bạn với một tên khốn trong đó sau những gì xảy ra với gia tộc Shiba? Mi điên hơn ta tưởng, đứa trẻ."

Sasori gầm gừ, cám dỗ đi qua đó và đá vào hệ thống tiêu hoá Shiba, nhưng anh tiết chế được.

"Vậy tôi đến đó bằng cách nào?" ánh mắt anh đục lỗ qua người phụ nữ.

"Ta sẽ chỉ cho cậu."

o0o

Sasori nhìn lên cánh cổng trước mặt. Kuukaku đã nói anh rằng người khổng lồ, Jidanbo, gác cổng sẽ không cho anh vượt qua nếu không có giấy phép, nhưng nếu anh xác định chỉ đến Học viện thì anh sẽ có giấy phép tạm thời để tham gia kì thi tuyển sinh. Nếu anh trúng tuyển, anh sẽ được cấp thẻ vĩnh viễn cho phép anh đi về từ Seireitei đến Rukongai không có vấn đề gì. Mặt khác, nếu anh không vượt qua, anh sẽ được yêu cầu rời đi.

Sasori cảm thấy khá tự tin mình sẽ vượt qua, nhưng trước hết là những điều tiên quyết. Anh nhìn lên người khổng lồ đang lờ mờ trên anh.

"Chào buổi sáng," Sasori chào đón với tất cả lịch sự anh có thể tập hợp, thấy rằng anh không muốn chọc tức người này.

"Chào buổi sáng," người khổng lồ đáp lại lời chào, trông hài lòng với cuộc gặp gỡ. Sasori coi đây là dấu hiệu tốt. "Cậu có giấy phép không?"

"Không," Sasori nói với ông.

Nhưng khi thấy tay khổng lồ bắt đầu nhặt rìu của mình, anh nhanh chóng bổ sung, "Nhưng tôi muốn được đưa tới Học viện Shinigami."

Jidanbo đặt rìu xuống và nhìn xuống tò mò.

"Tới học viện?" ông lặp lại. "Được rồi. Chờ ở đây và tôi sẽ nhờ ai đó hộ tống cậu. Hôm nay không có gì nhiều nên rất nhiều người rảnh rỗi."

Sasori gật đầu và nhìn người khổng lồ ra hiệu cho cánh cổng mở ra. Một khi vừa xong, ông gọi ngay một trong những shinigami phía trong và một người khác xuất hiện, hỏi ai đã yêu cầu được hộ tống.

"Tên?" người đàn ông trông buồn chán trong áo choàng đen hỏi.

Sasori xem xét người đàn ông trong một giây, lưu ý rằng anh ta trông như một loại chéo giữa samurai và nhà sư.

"Sasori. Không có họ." Sasori nói với anh.

Shinigami nhướn mày. Ngay cả những người vô gia tộc thường tạo ra một cái tên cho chính mình, nhưng sao cũng được. Nó không chính xác cần thiết. Thêm vào đó, anh nghi ngờ một tên nhóc trông như tên côn đồ sẽ vượt qua kì thi tuyển sinh, nhưng anh được yêu cầu phải cho mỗi người một cơ hội công bằng.

"Được," anh nói, quay người ra hiệu cho người khác nên đi theo anh. "Đi với tôi. Gặp sau nhé, Jidanbo."

"Tạm biệt, Kegami. Chúc may mắn, Sasori," Jidanbo trả lời.

Sasori gật đầu với người khổng lồ lịch sự đến kì lạ và đi theo người kia. Phần này đã diễn ra suôn sẻ. Bây giờ anh tự hỏi mình sẽ làm tốt đến đâu trong kì thi, dù thế nào nó chắc chắn sẽ rất thú vị.

o0o

Sasori nhìn lên ngôi trường lớn trước mặt anh và thành thật nói rằng anh rất ấn tượng. Toàn bộ thành phố trông rất vô trùng, một sự tương phản trực tiếp với Rukongai điên rồ. Anh không thể nhớ lại đã trông thấy thứ gì như thế trong thế giới của anh. Nói chung là, nó thật sự trông giống những gì một xã hội không tưởng nên, mặc dù Sasori biết rõ hơn thế.

"Nhanh lên!" Kegami, shinigami giản dị tóc nâu giục anh và Sasori biết rằng tốc độ của mình đã chậm lại.

Anh nhanh chóng tăng tốc, giờ đi ngay phía sau người kia và Kegami đảo mắt trước khi đưa anh qua cửa trước.

Sân trong được thiết kế tương tự như phần còn lại của thành phố, trắng toát, sạch sẽ, tiện dụng. Họ nhanh chóng vượt qua nó và đến nơi Sasori cho là một văn phòng hành chính.

"Ta có một bài kiểm tra đầu vào," Kegami nói với shinigami ngồi ở bàn làm việc.

Shinigami này có không khí giống như một 'giáo viên', tóc của cô được búi gọn gàng và cô săm hai người họ từ dưới một cặp kính hình vuông.

"Tên," cô hỏi, rút một tờ đơn và một chiếc bút lông từ ngăn kéo dưới bàn của cô. Kegami quay sang nhìn Sasori và nhướn mày giục 'đấy?'

"Sasori."

"Họ?" cô hỏi, giọng mũi của cô hơi kích thích.

"Không có."

Đôi mắt cô loé lên, nhưng bất kì sự ngạc nhiên nào đã xảy ra quá nhanh cho hai người đàn ông nhìn thấy và cô tiếp tục.

"Bài kiểm tra sẽ bắt đầu sau ba mươi phút, họ sẽ kiểm tra năng lượng tâm linh và khả năng thao tác của cậu. Họ cũng sẽ kiểm tra kiến thức và kĩ năng trong đấu tay đôi cũng như kiếm thuật để biết được khả năng của cậu đến đâu và xem nơi chúng ta nên đặt cậu."

"Còn câu hỏi gì nữa không?" cô đọc xong tờ giấy trước cô và cho đầu đỏ một cái nhìn không mấy ấn tượng, giống như tất cả những cái khác anh nhận được kể từ khi qua cổng.

"Không," Sasori trả lời ngay lập tức, ánh mắt của anh khớp với cô.

"Tốt," cô kết thúc. "Điền vào đây và khi cậu đã xong, cậu có thể bước qua cánh cửa đó. Cậu sẽ được gọi khi các giám khảo đã sẵn sàng."

Sasori tiến tới trước và lấy chiếc bút lông đã được trao cho anh. Anh nhanh chóng kí tên với chút ít bay bướm và đặt lại cây bút xuống bàn.

Kegami không thấy cần thiết phải chúc chàng trai trẻ cương quyết may mắn, nên anh vẫy chào tạm biệt shinigami kia và rời đi. Sasori liếc theo anh trước khi bước đến cánh cửa người phụ nữ đã chỉ và mở ra.

Anh thấy một căn phòng trắng hẹp, một cánh cửa ở phía bên kia và những băng ghế dài ép sát tường. Anh ngồi xuống một cái gần nơi anh vừa mới đi qua và chuẩn bị tinh thần làm điều đáng khinh nhất. Chờ đợi.

 **End**


	14. Omake

_Omake 1 &2 là một phần chương 14 của các tác giả trước. _

* * *

**Omake 1**

"Anh đã thấy điểm số của đứa trẻ này chưa?" Một trong những quản lí thì thầm với đồng nghiệp của mình.

"Lại một con chuột Rukongai?" người kia hỏi trong khi lướt qua phần tài liệu của mình.

"À, vâng, nhưng- đây, nhìn này," người kia vẫn khăng khăng, giơ biểu điểm ra trước mặt bạn.

"Cái quái- Yagumo, có thấy tôi đang làm việc không!"

"Chỉ cần xem thôi, Tagami! Chúng không giống điểm số thường thấy từ lớp học viên Rukongai," Yagumo tiếp tục cứng cổ.

"Sao? Thằng ngốc đã có thể tự đánh vần tên mình?" Tagami hỏi lại gượng gạo.

"Hơn thế nữa! Nhìn đi!"

"Tốt thôi," Tagami giật lấy biểu điểm và nhìn họ. Yagumo xem người kia mãnh liệt và không thể không cười khi thấy đôi mắt tròn xoe và quai hàm rơi xuống.

"Hiểu ý tôi chứ?" Yagumo hỏi, cảm thấy tự mãn khi vừa xoay xở làm Mr. Tagami cứng nhắc mất bình tĩnh.

"Sao có thể... thằng nhóc đã ăn gian?" Tagami hỏi lại.

"Tôi không nghĩ vậy, không có ai khác kiểm tra ngày hôm nay," Yagumo giải thích. "Không có cách nào để gian lận trơn tru và chính những giám thị kể lại đứa trẻ tự tin trong suốt cả quá trình làm bài, thậm chí một trong số họ nghĩ rằng cu cậu trông _chán nản._

" _Chán nản?"_ Tagami lặp lại.

"Phải, ít nhất đó là những gì Ogawa đã nói, những người khác chỉ nói đứa trẻ chắc chắn như thế nào và hầu như không tốn thời gian để làm bất cứ thứ gì họ yêu cầu," Yagumo nói.

"Vậy thì..." Tagami thở hổn hển, cảm thấy hơi bối rối, nhưng cố che giấu nó bằng cách xáo giấy tờ. "Sao cũng được. Đừng làm phiền tôi nữa, tôi phải quay lại làm việc!"

"Vâng, vâng," Yagumo cười toe toét. "Chỉ muốn cho anh biết. Đứa trẻ được nhận vào mọi lớp học cao cấp. Một số thậm chí còn cho rằng cậu ta là thần đồng mới nhất."

"Thần đồng mới nhất," Tagami chế nhạo. "Tôi sẽ không đi xa đến vậy..."

"Chà, anh sẽ không biết được," Yagumo nhún vai và lấy lại biểu điểm. "Ta đã không có ai trong một thời gian. Tôi chỉ muốn nói rằng thần đồng cuối cùng sẽ xuất hiện dù sớm hay muộn."

"Nó không hoạt động như thế," Tagami rít lên, điên cuồng lật giấy tờ của mình.

"Vâng, sao cũng được," Yagumo vẫn cười thích thú. "Chỉ là muốn anh biết. Gặp lại vào giờ ăn trưa?"

"Chắc chắn rồi," Tagami thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì một trong những người bạn đáng ghét hơn đang đi đâu đó. "Hẹn gặp lại."

 **Omake 2**

Sasori nhìn quanh khuôn viên học viện đang được giới thiệu bởi một giáo viên tại trường. Ông chỉ anh lớp học, phòng ăn, thư viện, hội trường, kí túc xá, nhà thi đấu, sân tập, phòng giáo viên, phòng hành chính và mọi thứ khác học viện phải cung cấp. Giáo viên cũng nói sẽ đưa anh đi lấy đồng phục, đưa lịch trình và phân phòng cho anh sau đó. May mắn thay, học kì mới không bắt đầu trong vài ngày và anh sẽ có thời gian tự chuẩn bị.

"Cậu còn câu hỏi nào không?" giáo viên hỏi, quay sang nhìn Sasori.

Sasori suy nghĩ trong giây lát và quyết định anh sẽ hỏi trong lớp học. Sự buồn chán đã lan toả trong chuyến tham quan dài quanh cơ sở rộng lớn và anh chỉ muốn lấy đồ đạc và ngồi vào bất cứ căn phòng nào anh đã được chỉ định. Rõ ràng anh cũng sẽ phải ở với một 'người bạn cùng phòng'. Hi vọng họ không quấy rối anh _quá_ nhiều.

"Tôi sẽ ổn thôi," Sasori trả lời, găm người kia nửa cái nhìn lãnh đạm thông thường của anh.

Rõ ràng giáo viên thấy biểu hiện gây nhụt chí như mọi người khác và nhanh chóng tiến đến nơi cung cấp đồng phục.

Không tốn thời gian để tìm ra kích cỡ phù hợp khi Sasori hầu như không quá lớn hay quá nhỏ. Rõ ràng học viện đã từng chứng kiến nhiều kích cỡ độc đáo, một số phải đặc biệt đặt may trước, nhưng may mắn của Sasori là loại thông thường nhất.

Sau đó họ dừng lại ở phòng hành chính để lấy lịch học. Rõ ràng Sasori đã được sắp xếp vào một lớp 'cao cấp', bất kể điều đó nghĩa là gì. Khi anh ghi danh vào học viện ninja ở Suna, không có đủ trẻ để họ phân biệt giữa các lớp.

Anh sẽ học kido tiên tiến, hakuda, hoho, và zanjutsu trong năm đầu tiên. Điều này sẽ tiếp tục trong sáu năm tới, liên tục nâng cao từng chủ đề cho đến vào khoảng năm thứ tư khi anh bắt đầu chuyên môn hoá lĩnh vực của mình. Rõ ràng anh có thể chuyên về các lĩnh vực khác nhau như sinh học, hoá học, công nghệ, truyền thông, đào tạo hakuda hoặc kenjutsu chuyên sâu, hoặc các chương trình chuẩn bị cho Ẩn mật cơ động hoặc Đội Kido.

Sasori tự hỏi anh sẽ 'chuyên' về lĩnh vực gì. Tất nhiên, khi anh còn trẻ, chuyên môn của anh đã được chọn cho anh. Tuy nhiên, vì bây giờ nó tuỳ thuộc vào anh nên sẽ thú vị khi chọn ra con đường phù hợp nhất.

 **Omake 3**

Một Shiba tóc chỉa tựa lưng vào bệ cửa quen thuộc, khẽ rên rỉ trước áp lực gây trên cơ thể cô. Con quỷ tóc đỏ chắc chắn biết mình đang làm gì. Cô đã bị tấn công triệt để ở mọi nơi cô có thể nghĩ đến với tốc độ và phản xạ đáng nể cho ai đó chưa từng được đào tạo.

Kuukaku không ngây thơ. Bỏ đuôi bọ cạp sang một bên (cô vẫn chưa có lời giải thích thoả đáng nào), người bắn pháo đã học thêm một chút về anh. Thấy rằng anh không thể được coi nhẹ. Cô đã không đùa khi nói anh có thể giết hàng triệu người nhanh hơn tốc độ âm thanh. Trên thực tế cô dám chắc anh sẽ làm mà không hối hận trong hoàn cảnh thích hợp. Anh có thể không xấu xa tới mức bị đày xuống Địa ngục nhưng anh có vẻ tinh ranh đủ.

Cổ họng cô rắn lại và nước bọt xoa dịu cơn khát mới xuất hiện. Kuukaku liếc xuống cầu thang dài nơi đôi dép rơm biến thành cái bóng lớn hoá ra là em trai cô đang gãi đầu ngượng ngùng, lúng túng khi bị phát hiện. Ganju bắt đầu có thói quen vô dụng từ nửa ngày trước khi cô nằm thẳng cẳng sau trận đánh. Cô biết ơn Sasori cho cậu ngốc một số ý nghĩa nhưng cô hoàn toàn mệt mỏi khi bị săn sóc thái quá. Cô không cần một bóng ma nữa dõi theo mình suốt ngày, cảm ơn bạn. Các hộ vệ của cô là đủ lắm rồi.

"Chị... chị ổn chứ?" Giọng Ganju pha giữa một chút lo lắng và sợ hãi.

Kuukaku xoa trán.

"Tao ổn. Giờ lấy cho tao cốc nước." Ganju chạy đi sau mệnh lệnh.

Kuukaku nghiến răng. Có lẽ cậu ngốc có lí do chính đáng để lo lắng sau tất cả. Các vết thương của cô có dấu hiệu toạc ra sau nỗ lực vừa rồi từ giường bệnh. Ai đó 'chưa từng được đào tạo chính thống' đã đánh cô mạnh mẽ hơn cô nghĩ.

Suy cho cùng, cô đã nhìn thấy tài năng của anh. Shinigami có lẽ là thứ cuối cùng anh cần đào tạo để trở thành một thần chết ác chiến. Seireitei không biết những gì sắp đến với họ.

 **End**


	15. Chapter 14

_Đã một năm trôi qua rồi nhỉ? Cuối cùng tôi cũng đã trình làng kết cục đây!_

 _Tôi xin lỗi vì đó không phải hành trình dài mà bạn mong đợi, nhưng điểm dừng là đủ tốt cho tôi._

* * *

 **Chương 14**

Đó là một gian phòng đơn sơ, căn hộ sáu tấm chiếu điển hình cực kì phổ biến ở Seireitei với người mới du nhập. Chăn và đệm gấp gọn nhét vào tủ đằng sau, cửa sổ thoải mái mở cho ánh nắng chiếu vào tạo cảm giác thoáng mát và dễ chịu. Chiếc bàn thấp đặt ngay ngắn giữa phòng, gạt tàn nằm gọn lỏn trong góc nơi vị chủ nhân ngồi đấy, khoanh chân và hút tẩu.

Người đàn ông trung niên, làn da rám nắng và cơ bắp cuồn cuộn lộ ra dưới lớp quần lửng và áo cộc. Trên cơ thể ông rải rác sẹo dường như chiến tích của ngày quá khứ huy hoàng. Mái đầu cạo trọc một nửa, tết thành búi sau gáy. Cái lẹo đáng chú ý ở đuôi mắt phải. Nhìn chung, ông trông khá điềm tĩnh.

Bỗng có tiếng gõ vào cửa gỗ, từ trên trần nhà. Người đàn ông hô lớn: "Vào đi."

Khe gỗ tách ra, để lộ một thông đạo. Từ trần nhà một bóng người mặc đồ đen nhảy hụp xuống, cúi đầu kính cẩn.

"Phân đội trưởng Umibozu." Vẫn duy trì tư thế quỳ một chân từ lúc hạ cánh, người bịt mặt tóm tắt báo cáo của mình.

"Lại có dấu tích xuất hiện ở gần khu phố cổ quận 12, lần này là lần thứ 3 rồi ạ."

"Vậy ta không thể làm ngơ được nữa. Tani, cử tổ 2 và tổ 4 đi bắt hắn."

"Vâng." Người mặc đồng phục Ẩn mật cơ động vọt biến.

Trách nhiệm của phân đội 3 là bắt giữ tội phạm.

o0o

Sasori đã giành được thẻ của mình và trong ba năm qua vẫn tiếp tục là một sinh viên Học viện. Nhìn lại thì điều đó có chút kì lạ - thông thường với bản tính thiếu kiên nhẫn anh sẽ muốn được ra đi càng sớm càng tốt nhưng với một số khám phá mới, tình hình đã thay đổi.

Anh không còn ở chiều không gian của mình nữa, bản thân khái niệm không hoàn toàn xa vời nhưng thật sự để lạc vào một thế giới khác thì... nó không đơn giản như vậy, người tóc đỏ thầm nghĩ. Chiều không gian khác được cho là nơi ẩn nấp của tất cả các loại triệu hồi hay sản phẩm được sinh ra bởi một số thuật cá biệt,... sao cũng được, nhưng không có trường hợp nào nên có một mống người sống ở đó, chứ đừng nói đến cả một nền văn minh đồ sộ và cổ kính hơn thế giới cũ. Nhưng nó đã xảy ra, và dường như nó chỉ xảy ra với Sasori. Cho đến nay anh vẫn chưa giải thích được việc này... Tại sao? Và đặc biệt, tại sao lại là anh? Bất chấp tất cả những gì người khác nghĩ, Sasori không phải là Thiên Chúa trong nội tâm của mình- vùng đất lạ này chỉ củng cố điều đó.

Nó kích thích cơn đói, nó khiến máu Sasori sôi lên đòi kiểm soát- nghệ nhân ít biết, cùng một ngọn lửa rực cháy xé xuyên qua nội tạng vào ngày anh bỏ làng hay ngày anh biến mình thành hình nhân. Mong muốn được tự do, khao khát được hoà mình cùng nghệ thuật, được bất tử với nghệ thuật... tất cả những thứ đó tôi rèn nên sức mạnh bất diệt: ý chí của nhân loại. Sasori đã có được ngọn đuốc từ một khoảnh khắc rất xa trong quá khứ nhưng anh đã tự đánh mất nó không lâu sau đó. Song lúc này với ngọn đuốc trở lại, Sasori có thể trở về trạng thái 100% tâm huyết.

Tất nhiên xúc cảm nằm ngoài cảm nhận của người tóc đỏ, kẻ đã sống tựa hình nhân hơn một nửa đời người. Anh chỉ biết mình có lại mục đích, đó là làm nghệ thuật. Trong giây lát anh cảm thấy tốt đẹp, cảm thấy thế giới lại rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết.

Bộ mộc hiện nay là không đủ, anh cần mua thêm nhiều dụng cụ, nhiều vật liệu hơn nữa. Anh phải bắt đầu vẽ bản thiết kế tử tế sau nhiều tháng, anh đã có một ý tưởng trong đầu. Sau đó anh phải bắt tay vào làm. Anh không đóng phù hiệu đặc trưng cho hai con rối nọ; so với những gì anh sắp có, chúng không xứng đáng.

Anh phải sáng tạo nên những tác phẩm nghệ thuật khiến bản thân phải tự hào, thậm chí bù đắp cả bộ sưu tập xưa về mặt số lượng. Vì thế anh cần thêm thông tin, anh cần phải bắt đầu ngay tại đây- tại học viện vì shinigami có vẻ ít cảnh giác hơn với những học viên đang được đào tạo. Họ canh chừng và giám sát đủ lỏng lẻo. Anh không chắc anh có thể làm nghệ thuật thường xuyên như vậy trong tương lai, do đó anh ở lại và tiếp tục mài giũa cho đến khi anh đã có cả một đội quân hùng hậu dưới chân mình. Anh sẽ vắt kiệt mọi lợi thế ở vị trí nhỏ bé này để một khi tên anh vang vọng tới nhà cầm quyền, anh đã lấy lại toàn bộ khả năng cùng quyền lực như một shinobi cấp S.

Trong lúc trí óc anh đang lang thang, ngón tay anh nâng niu vật liệu. Thật đẹp làm sao, con rối thứ 26. Sasori đã làm xong phần việc hôm nay và ngồi xuống chiêm ngưỡng kết quả. Anh xoay người với tay lấy cái cốc trên kệ và hớp một ngụm nước. Ôi, cơ thể đáng tiếc của nhân loại... Nhưng anh chưa định từ bỏ khi nó vẫn còn chút tác dụng. Nó vẫn còn cần thiết cho một số việc, nhưng anh đang lạc đề.

Sasori định từ từ tái tạo bộ sưu tập của mình với những kiến thức mới, do đó anh cần một xưởng bí mật vì những gì anh đang làm là bất hợp pháp theo luật của Soul Society. Anh học lớp kido tiên tiến do đạt điểm kido cao nhất năm của mình vì thế không khó mấy để kết hợp những gì anh đã biết về fūinjutsu với kiến thức kido vừa học nhằm tạo ra thứ gì đó mới. Thứ này là một trong những thành phẩm đáng chú ý do tính hữu dụng cao trong nhiều tình huống.

Bất chấp thời gian và công sức bỏ ra để hoàn toàn thành thục, nguyên tắc đằng sau khá đơn giản. Đó là một vùng trống (trong trường hợp này là hình hộp) sinh ra bằng kido được nhét vào bên trong cuộn trục chỉ mở nếu hấp thụ reiatsu của Sasori. Lợi dụng việc shinigami không biết gì về ảo thuật, Sasori thường giăng kết giới xung quanh giường mình (anh ở trong một phòng sáu người) và ẩn náu trong buồng làm việc. Anh hài lòng với tiến độ cho đến nay nhưng mong muốn được cải thiện hơn nữa.

Anh đứng dậy khỏi ghế gỗ tròn và nhìn vào góc phòng. Nhắc mới để ý, thành phần đặc biệt của anh đã gần hết. Đã đến lúc làm một chuyến tới Rukongai.

o0o

Quận 12 đêm thanh tịnh đến không ngờ. Những dãy nhà hai tầng san sát nhau đồng loạt đóng cửa im ỉm, các ô cửa bật ra tối om. Nghe nói hoạt động về đêm ở đây đã từng rất náo nhiệt trước cuộc đổ bộ 150 năm trước. Năm hollow cấp Menos đã dùng Garganta đột nhập vào thị trấn sầm uất. Tổn thất quá lớn, quận đèn đỏ đã từng một thời sánh ngang với các quận lớn ở Seireitei chưa bao giờ gượng dậy. 'Hồng ngọc' của Rukongai đã sụp đổ hoàn toàn; kể từ đó cả vành đai Rukongai chìm trong nghèo đói và thị trấn vĩ đại như thế không bao giờ được xây dựng lại. Nó đã trở thành một huyền thoại.

Với thế hệ này nó chỉ là một di tích, một mảnh ghép không hoàn hảo khác chỉ để bị cuốn đi trong bề dày lịch sử, nhưng với Sasori nó là một bãi săn tốt. Có một loại hollow mới thường xuyên xuất hiện trong khu vực này. Anh cho phép mình tự gọi chúng là ''hollow đen'' vì đơn giản, chúng có khả năng ẩn reiatsu. Cái tên phù hợp đến không ngờ. Chúng thường rình rập trong bóng tối, chờ con mồi không may đi qua hang ổ của chúng và chộp lấy họ. Một lượng người Rukongai mất tích là do loại hollow này. Chúng được thiết kế để phòng trừ cảm biến của shinigami, Sasori chỉ trượt qua vết nứt vì cấu trúc mạng charka của anh không giống với nơi này. Loại hollow này chưa chính thức ghi lại trong báo cáo định kì, do đó Sasori có thể săn chúng.

Sasori nép mình sau bụi rậm, xem xét bóng đen thững thờ đủng đỉnh gần làng. Mảnh trăng trắng hẹp treo lơ lửng trên bầu trời, từ đằng sau cắt xẻ chùm xương sườn gầy rộc khỏi mảng tối đen thẫm. Dòng sáng chạy dọc xuống mớ cơ thít lại, khẳng khiu, áp lực nặng nề toả ra từ cái lưng khòng nhưng tuyệt nhiên kido không bắt được một mẩu năng lượng. Đây đích thị là một hollow đen.

Sasori phạt ngang đầu sinh vật bằng một nhát kiếm ngọt chéo từ trên xuống, tinh tế đưa qua phần giáp trắng quý giá để lại thiệt hại trên cái cổ thịt ngân ngấn với đường mượt mà không một vết xây nát. Xong nhát chém, Sasori cố định một chân vào không khí, chân còn lại lăng ra sau lấy đà làm cú lộn nhào trên không đưa anh ra khỏi tư thế hạ trọng tâm vừa làm để cùng tầm với con thú. Sasori tiếp tục xoay người, tung mình song song với mặt đất, khéo léo lia kiếm xuống dưới tiện thể thêm một nhát vào chân trái.

Máu từ gốc cụt phọt ra tung toé. Cả thân hình lực lưỡng ngả rạp xuống đất, hệt như toà nhà cao tầng bị chặt mất cột trụ rồi cứ thế mà đổ sụp từng tầng, từng khối nhà khập khiễng rụng xuống tựa những nấc thang domino. Tuy nhiên, khả năng chữa lành siêu tốc vẫn hoạt động. Sasori loại trừ bất cứ khả năng hồi phục nào bằng một cú phóng nhanh vào cái đầu đang lăn lóc trên mặt đất. Trúng vùng não, nguyên vật liệu đã sẵn sàng để thu hoạch.

Sasori thở dài thoả mãn, chừng này là đủ. Anh rút ra một cuộn giấy, niêm phong cái xác vào một trong những ngăn chứa cỡ lớn dành riêng cho những dịp đặc biệt này. Hollow bắt đầu trở nên khan hiếm sau những đợt tuần tra gần đây.

Sasori một tay thả cuộn vào trong túi, tay còn lại đột ngột ném con dao về phía chạc cây. Một con bọ xít già, xanh lét bò ra khỏi chỗ trốn với tốc độ đáng báo động, đoạn nhảy ra khỏi vùng lá và biến thành hình người. Người loạng choạng dăm ba lần rồi mới ổn định.

Sasori thầm khịt mũi khinh thường. Người mặc shihakusho đen nên anh biết đó là một shinigami. Shinigami thản nhiên giũ bụi ra khỏi chiếc tạp dề trắng, không quan tâm đến màn trình diễn kém cỏi của mình... Mắt Sasori đột ngột giãn ra trong thoáng chốc, trước khi trở về với vẻ chán nản thường ngày. Y quả không cần... vì Sasori vốn đã biết tên y rồi.

Anh đã biết trước có kẻ theo dõi anh, các dấu hiệu tự tiết lộ, nhưng anh không ngờ lại là một nhân vật tầm cỡ thế này. Anh đã quá chủ quan chăng? Đã có vài kẻ lai vãng xung quanh khu vực và anh đã tiễn sạch không còn một tên. Anh nên biết giết chóc nhiều như vậy sẽ thu hút các cấp trên đến.

Nét mặt không bộc lộ cảm xúc nào, Sasori nói lời chào truyền thống được tụng đi tụng lại nhiều lần như phát ra từ một cuộn băng video. "Tứ tịch quan Hiyosu của đội 12, thật vinh dự-" Hiyosu giơ tay lên.

"Đi mà vứt cái 'vinh dự' nhảm nhí ấy cho chó gặm, cả hai ta đều biết nó không chân thành," mép môi Hiyosu ưỡn lên chế nhạo. "Nếu ngươi quan tâm đến luật lệ, ngươi đã không _hủy diệt_ những hollow đấy."

Một trong những lí do Hiyosu gia nhập đội 12 là ông sẽ được kính trọng và tự do làm những gì mình muốn, kể cả vất tất thảy những lời sáo rỗng nịnh hót. Trừ đối với đội trưởng Kurotsuchi, tất nhiên. Chứng kiến câu nói khô khan mà chủ nhân của nó thậm chí không thèm trau chuốt cho nghe có vẻ thật lòng chút đỉnh, _thật là đáng phỉ nhổ, quả thật đáng phỉ nhổ_. Hiyosu cạ hai hàm răng vào nhau. Ông lại sắp có thêm một cái gai trong mắt nữa đây, nếu ông _có_ nó.

"Ngài tịch quan đây hẳn phải nhầm lẫn?" Sasori nói vô hồn. "Chẳng phải đó là một trong những nghĩa vụ tối quan trọng của một shinigami sao?" Tay anh đặt lên chuôi kiếm giắt ở thắt lưng, rỉ ra một ít sát khí. Không đủ để áp chế ai đủ tốt, nhưng doạ sợ vài con giun yếu đuối thì dư sức. Anh vẫn chưa rõ thực lực của đối phương thế nào, vậy cần có đòn thăm dò nhỏ này.

Không thể nhịn được, Hiyosu nâng môi cười. Rồi nó sớm trở thành một nụ cười lớn. Nó chỉ quá buồn cười! So với Kenpachi, thứ nhãi nhép này chẳng đáng bằng con sâu cái kiến. Nhìn nó cố tỏ vẻ đe doạ...với cơ thể trẻ con ấy... thật _tức cười_! Nhưng Hiyosu hoãn lại niềm vui của riêng mình cho sau này, phải nhanh lên không những kẻ khác sẽ nẫng mất.

"Đừng giả ngu." Sasori nheo mắt. Gã béo đó _thật sự_ đã nở một nụ cười toe toét đến tận mang tai. "Những con búp bê nhỏ của ngươi quả thực rất ấn tượng." Nếu Sasori là một thiếu niên bình thường, anh sẽ nổi gân trán, nhưng không, lông mày anh khẽ chau lại thay thế. Nếp nhăn trên mũi anh hằn sâu hơn khi những lời tiếp theo được thốt ra.

"Ngươi đã bọc chúng bằng da và xương hollow phải không? Hollow là kẻ thù rất khó chịu. Da của chúng cứng đến mức sắt thép không xuyên qua được và giáp thậm chí còn cứng hơn. Tìm ra cách sử dụng chúng làm vật liệu, ngươi đã chuyển những lợi thế đấy về phía mình. _Hay, hay_."

Nụ cười vẫn còn trên môi, tay tứ tịch quan với đến tay cầm nằm bên trái đầu, trên vành tai một tí và vặn nó. Con mắt trái dần dần trồi lên, rồi tróc ra, như một chiếc lò xo. Nó đảo quanh chiếc túi của Sasori, nơi chứa cuộn trục, trước khi khoá ở một mục tiêu khác. Thanh kiếm giắt bên hông, cái vừa chém hollow đen. Sasori nới lỏng tay khỏi chuôi kiếm.

"Cái gì vậy!? Ngươi vừa cắt hollow bằng thứ đó sao? Nó không hơn gì một thanh sắt gỉ."

Lần đầu tiên, Sasori nhếch mép. "Một kẻ ngốc tấn công ta ở Rukongai. Ta lấy thanh kiếm của hắn."

Anh đột ngột shunpo ra sau Hiyosu, nhắm hạ gục y bằng một cú cùi chỏ. Sau trận đấu tập với Shiba, anh nghiêm túc rèn luyện thể thuật và học thêm một vài mánh khoé. Anh thường hạ thủ những kẻ đi lạc theo cách này. Nó hiệu quả và ít tiêu tốn charka, làm giảm khả năng bị phát hiện của anh. Trúng chiêu, Hiyosu gục xuống ngay lập tức. Hắn đã biết quá nhiều, hắn phải chết.

Tuy nhiên... viễn cảnh này quá quen thuộc. Một con rối nằm xuống sau loạt đòn đánh phủ đầu chỉ để trỗi dậy ngay sau đó, vì hắn không dễ chết như vậy.

"Sao ngươi biết về những con rối?" Sasori thì thầm nguy hiểm, hỏi thân thể vừa bật dậy khỏi mặt đất.

Gọi như vậy, vì giờ cách hắn cử động không chút nào giống con người nữa. Co giật, cứng nhắc, giống hệt những tác phẩm thô Sasori đã từng làm trước kia, từ rất, rất lâu về trước. Anh thất vọng vì sự thiếu sinh khí của chúng đến mức anh làm đi làm lại cho đến khi những khiếm khuyết rõ ràng như vậy _biến mất_. Hiyosu không chỉ là tứ tịch quan trong phòng nghiên cứu. Những làn bọ bay ra từ những lỗ mới mở trong người hắn giống hệt như tộc Aburame. Bọ càng bay ra nhiều, chuyển động của nhà nghiên cứu càng thiếu tự nhiên hơn.

"Cả bãi đất này là lãnh địa của ta. Không một cái hắt hơi nào lọt qua nổi mắt ta." Giọng nói của tứ tịch quan rì rà qua cơ thể đã được sửa đổi quá nhiều và Sasori chợt hiểu mọi chuyện.

"Ngươi là một Aburame?" Sasori thốt lên hoài nghi, biểu hiện buồn chán lột khỏi khuôn mặt anh.

 _'Vậy ta không phải là shinobi duy nhất bị đưa đến đây?'_ Sasori thầm nghĩ.

"Ta không biết Aburame là gì, nhưng ngươi sẽ phải trả giá." Nói xong, từng quầng bọ của Hiyosu tụ vào dày hơn bao giờ hết.

Sasori đang trên đà rút ra cuộn trục, chuẩn bị giải ấn con rối cưng của mình thì một vài luồng reiatsu lọt vào tầm thấy. Hầu hết đều trên mức trung bình và được đào tạo bài bản, có lẽ là shinigami. Có vẻ viện trợ của hắn đã đến.

"Chúng ta không phải là người duy nhất để ý đến ngươi, ngươi biết đấy?" Hiyosu bắt đầu nói chuyện lại, bọ của hắn ém sạch vào trong người. "Ẩn mật cơ động cũng tỏ ra nghi ngờ rồi. Nếu ngươi không hành động sớm thì ngươi sẽ có một vé miễn phí vào Tổ Giòi chỉ trong vài tuần nữa. Ngươi không muốn điều đó, đúng không?" Năng lượng cảm thấy được đang đến gần, thật gần.

"Hãy gia nhập dưới trướng ta. Ngươi chẳng những không lo bị bắt mà còn có thể nghiên cứu bao nhiêu tuỳ thích. Bọn ta nhìn thấy tiềm năng của ngươi, chỉ thiếu tài nguyên phù hợp, thứ bọn ta có thể cung cấp..."

Từ đây Sasori có thể áng chừng đồng phục của tổ shinigami sắp đến. Tất cả đều mặc áo không tay, họ thật sự là đội 2. Dựa theo phản ứng của Hiyosu, họ không đến để hỗ trợ hắn. Có lẽ chỉ là tổ tuần tra thông thường. Người chỉ huy đội 2 cũng đồng thời lãnh đạo cả Ẩn mật cơ động, nên việc họ lẩn lút một chút cũng không có gì lạ, đặc biệt dưới con mắt của shinobi.

o0o

Tuy vậy...

Sasori nhíu mày.

Reiatsu đó... chúng được giấu kĩ quá mức cần thiết. Nếu thật chỉ là tuần tra, có cần phải dùng cả dụng cụ giấu nhẹm reiatsu vậy không?

 _Những lời tên Hiyosu đã nói...Ẩn mật cơ động bắt đầu chú ý đến ta... hành động sớm... chỉ vài tuần nữa..._

Sasori mở to mắt.

o0o

Ẩn mật cơ động đến đúng hay trái ý Hiyosu, không thể phủ nhận là hắn đã lợi dụng cơ hội này tròng một cái còng tưởng tượng vào cổ nghệ nhân, vẽ ra con đường sống duy nhất là lối vào đội hắn. Giống như hồi gia nhập Akatsuki, nhưng Sasori sẽ không mắc cùng một mưu đến hai lần.

Hiyosu xoa bóp thái dương, đồng thời chỉnh cặp mắt giả sao cho đúng vị trí. Mỗi tròng mắt dịch chuyển theo các hướng khác nhau cho đến khi dừng ở cùng một chỗ. Vặn vẹo. Lách xách.

Hiyosu lần lượt vận động các bộ phận khác, tiểu tiết đến bao quát, tinh chỉnh chúng sao cho thật trơn tru.

Sasori khoanh tay, gầm gừ mất kiên nhẫn. Gã đần đó đã làm mất bao nhiêu thời giờ quý báu. Ẩn mật cơ động đã đến nơi từ đời nào. Chúng chia ra ẩn núp, vây kín một vòng tròn lớn xung quanh hai người, thầm lặng quan sát. Chỉ vì e cái oai danh Tứ tịch quan mà chúng chưa ra tay. Ngoài ra, Sasori không thể luận ra lí do nào khác nữa.

Dầu là một tổ chức độc lập tách biệt với Gotei 13, mắt xích của tư lệnh với chính cơ quan đó đã khiến thành viên của Ẩn mật cơ động bị ràng buộc bởi hệ thống phân cấp Gotei. Tịch quan vẫn là cấp trên, dù họ không thuộc về Ẩn mật cơ động và không có kĩ năng cần thiết. Sasori phỏng đoán, không ai trong tổ ẩn mật được phái đến có cấp bậc vượt qua Tứ tịch quan, do đó chúng phải hành động cẩn thận dù cho con mồi đã ở ngay trước mắt. Dẫu vậy... vẫn có một cái gì đó thiêu thiếu.

 _'Không phải hắn muốn gây sức ép lên ta ư?'_

 _'Phải rồi! Ngẫm lại, thái độ của tên đó từ nãy tới giờ rất lạ. Hắn quá ung dung. Hắn không vội vã tố giác ta với Ẩn mật cơ động, cũng không có hành động nào đáng nói. Cứ như thể hắn đang chờ đợi một cái gì đó. Ẩn mật cơ động cũng vậy. Nếu chúng thật sự muốn bắt ta, chúng chỉ việc trình báo lên cấp trên là xong. Vậy chúng có thể tuỳ nghi xử phạt rồi. Xét theo góc độ của Ẩn mật cơ động, chẳng phải Hiyosu bị trực tiếp bắt gặp tiếp tay cho kẻ phản bội à? Hắn không sợ sao? Vậy là chúng đang thông đồng với nhau, nhưng tại sao ẩn mật vẫn chưa ra mặt? Chúng đang mong đợi điều gì?'_

Anh đã thử xây dựng một mạng lưới nhỏ nhưng thời gian quá ngắn, mạng lưới của anh vẫn chưa thể bắt thông tin chi tiết như trong quá khứ. Anh phải khắc phục điều này, sớm.

"Ngươi!" Hiyosu đột nhiên chỉ vào Sasori.

"Tham gia đội 12 hoặc chết. Chọn một cái đi."

Sức ép nặng lên nhanh chóng. Sasori có cảm giác số phận của anh đè nặng lên câu trả lời này. Tuy nhiên, anh đã quyết.

"Ta tham gia."

"Tốt."

Đã xác nhận, cả tổ Ẩn mật cơ động vụt biến khỏi cây như chưa có gì xảy ra.

Đến sau này anh mới biết, có một luật ngầm được đặt ra giữa đội 2 và đội 12 sau khi Urahara Kisuke lên làm đội trưởng. Họ sẽ lần lượt nhắm mắt trước lí lịch các thành viên của nhau, không tố giác nhau nếu xảy ra vi phạm. Luật này được thảo ra do tính chất của cả hai đội (đặc biệt là đội 12 mới) có những điểm xám vượt qua các rào cản pháp lí thông thường. Đôi lúc vài thủ tục nhỏ nên được giản lược để shinigami có thể cống hiến hết mình cho Gotei 13.

Sasori đã gặp may vì đã kết nạp mình vào đội 12 kịp lúc. Anh đồng thời thoát khỏi phán xét từ tổ chức ngầm anh vẫn chưa nhận thức đầy đủ - phân đội 3 của Ẩn mật cơ động và tiếp cận môi trường tốt nhất. Một mũi tên trúng hai đích.

Anh có biết ơn không? Không hề. Trái lại, thật bực bội. Tất cả những điều anh khinh bỉ nhất đều hội tụ về cùng một chỗ. Anh đã bị chơi như một thằng ngốc, làm một con rối dưới sự tiêu khiển của người khác, bị buộc phải chờ đợi một màn kịch hết sức thảm tệ trong khi các diễn viên không biết đường mà mở màn đúng giờ. Anh nhăn mặt khi nghĩ đến toàn bộ quãng thời gian lãng phí, thật là một _trò hề-_ nhưng anh đã thoát khỏi cổng vào lò mổ, thế là đủ.

Một năm sau, anh thực hiện lời hứa của mình.

o0o

 _Nếu anh không phải shinobi duy nhất ở đây, tại sao trong ba năm qua anh không tìm thấy dấu vết gì?_

Anh đã tự hỏi câu hỏi đó không biết bao nhiêu lần, nhưng vẫn chưa có câu trả lời chính xác.

Giả thuyết khả dĩ nhất cho đến bây giờ là do mất kí ức khi đi qua cửa ngõ đến thế giới bên kia. Mất kí ức rất phổ biến. Rất nhiều người được tẩy trắng, biến thành một con người hoàn toàn khác sau khi _konso_. Rất ít người còn giữ được tên thật. Ít người hơn nhớ được nghề nghiệp của mình lúc sống. Họ thậm chí còn không nhớ nổi mình là một shinobi, nên bí thuật, ý thức hệ... của shinobi rất manh mún và dễ bị thất lạc.

Nếu quả thật vậy, gánh nặng nằm trên vai anh, và những người còn nhớ, để giữ cho di sản của shinobi không biến mất.

Sasori hít một hơi thật sâu, cảm nhận làn gió mơn man trêu đùa trên làn da săn chắc.

Cuối cùng anh cũng tìm thấy đích đến.

 **End**

* * *

 _Với người đọc cũ: Tôi đã ghép hai chương 14 và 15 thành một chương 14 mới. Không cần thiết phải đọc lại, vì nội dung bên trong không thay đổi gì._


	16. Phụ lục

_Bổ sung bản dịch vài phần tôi thấy thú vị và chương 18 mới của The Masked Idiot._

* * *

 **Zanpakuto**

Tiếng sột soạt của ra trải giường là âm thanh duy nhất trong phòng, trừ hơi thở của người. Sasori khoanh tay sau đầu, dùng nó làm gối tựa nhìn lên trần. Với một tiếng thở dài và xoay mình, anh nhắm đôi mắt nâu màu sôcôla và nghỉ ngơi một lát. Tuy nhiên, khi đôi mắt anh khép lại, anh đang đứng trong một cõi tối. Tất cả những gì anh thấy là màu đen và không có gì khác. Quay sang tìm xem anh đang ở đâu, bóng tối dần dần được mang đi, thay thế bằng một...sa mạc...? Nhìn vào cát nhuốm máu đỏ và những đám mây đen, đáng ngại cuộn trên bầu trời thẫm, Sasori nở một nụ cười duyên dáng, thích ký ức về cuộc tắm máu mà họ gọi là Đại chiến Shinobi lần thứ ba. Tuy vậy, nụ cười nhanh chóng nhạt dần khi một ý nghĩ nảy ra trong đầu anh. _'Đây là đâu? Ta đang mơ ư?'_

"Đoán là cậu có thể nói vậy." Sasori quay mòng để tìm nguồn giọng nói. Dẫu vậy, trông thấy một người có mái tóc đỏ nhìn rất quen với những lưỡi dao cạo nhô ra khỏi lưng tình cờ ngồi trên tảng đá cách anh ta vài feet, anh không tránh khỏi cứng người.

"Ngươi là ai? Ta đang ở đâu? Đây có phải là ảo thuật?" Sasori thẩm vấn bản sao của mình với một cái lườm. Bản sao nhếch mép, một tay đặt sau lưng và dựa lên tảng đá, tay kia để trên đầu gối phải.

"Thế mà tôi cứ nghĩ bản thân sẽ thông minh hơn một chút,'' bản sao cười ngây thơ trong khi ánh mắt Sasori tăng áp lực. Bản sao thở dài và đảo mắt. "Akasuna no Sasori," cuối cùng y trả lời.

Ở đây, Sasori nhướn mày. "Ngươi muốn g-"

'Akasuna' giả nhếch mép. "Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau, sớm thôi," xong thì thầm điều gì đó Sasori không nghe được, song có vẻ như 'với cậu và lòng kiên nhẫn của cậu'.

"Đợ-" Sasori gọi với theo.

Một cơn gió mạnh thổi tung cát bay khắp nơi, buộc Sasori phải lấy tay che mắt, cướp đi tầm nhìn của anh. Cát bắt đầu xoáy quanh anh ta, làm anh hít phải ít cát. Ho, Sasori nhắm chặt mắt và nghiến răng.

Anh giật mình trở dậy. Anh vẫn còn ở phòng kí túc xá cùng người bạn cùng phòng khó chịu. Xem ra anh đã tiếp xúc lần đầu tiên với zanpakuto của mình.

 **Kí túc xá**

Sasori đi qua cánh cửa và lướt qua một hành lang ngắn có thứ gì đó trông như một cửa tủ đựng đồ nhỏ và/hoặc nhà bếp ở bên trái. Sasori cũng phải leo lên một bậc, đá đôi giày của mình lên tấm thảm rõ ràng có người để chúng ở đó.

Anh xem xét phòng mới của mình.

Ngay sát phía trái có một cái giường nhét ở góc được gắn bàn đầu giường nhỏ và một cái tủ nhiều ngăn ở đầu kia, sắp xếp tương tự có thể thấy ở bên phải, nhưng không giống như bên trái nó dường như đã có người ở. Phía cuối căn phòng có một cửa số lớn chiếu ánh sáng tràn ngập căn phòng và hai bàn học đặt sát nhau dưới nó. Phía xa bức tường bên phải có một lối cửa khác mà Sasori đoán chứa bạn cùng phòng của mình.

Sasori đặt đồ xuống giường và quay lại nhướn mày trước cánh cửa vừa đóng sầm lại. Một thân người cau có bước ra.

 **Kurotsuchi Mayuri =chương 18 mới=**

Khi Sasori lấy lại ý thức, điều đầu tiên anh nghĩ đến là anh đang ở nơi khỉ gió nào và tại sao. Mắt anh vẫn khép chặt. Cựa mình một chút, anh có thể cảm thấy thứ gì đó cứng đờ và lạnh lẽo áp vào lưng trần cũng như cổ tay, cổ chân và trán. Sau vài giây, anh nhận thức được âm thanh xáo trộn phía sau, kèm theo vài tiếng thì thầm. Anh không thể nói nên lời- anh quá choáng váng với điều đó. Giống như có vật nặng gõ vào lưng anh…

' _Đúng rồi… Ta đã bị đánh gục từ phía sau khi đang nói chuyện với Kurotsuchi. Tch, thế quái nào ta lại không nhận ra? Phải xem ta ở đâu.'_

Dần dần, tâm trí anh bắt đầu quay cuồng.

' _Tên kh...'_

Lúc này, anh đã lấy lại hầu hết các giác quan của mình. Tứ chi anh vẫn còn mềm như thạch nhưng thính giác anh đã được cải thiện. Có âm thanh sủi bọt chậm trong phòng, cũng như tiếng leng keng của kim loại và cái 'tet' nhanh phát ra từ bàn phím gần đó. Anh cũng có thể nhận ra một trong những giọng nói.

"Cần ít nhất ba giờ trước khi sự biến mất của hắn được tra hỏi và hai nữa để hắn tỉnh dậy. Nemu, dao mổ."

"Vâng, Mayuri-sama," một giọng nữ lịch sự trả lời. Anh nghe thấy tiếng bước chân nhẹ nhàng trước khi tiếng ồn dừng lại. Sau đó tiếng bước chân lại bắt đầu; hai cái, hai hướng riêng biệt: một trở lại nơi âm thanh bàn phím phát ra, và với sự thấp thỏm và cau có của Sasori, cái còn lại tiến về phía anh.

Anh biết rằng mình không thể thoát khỏi găm sắt của các bộ phận kim loại trên cơ thể. Cơ thể rối của anh ta có thể, nhưng rõ ràng anh không như vậy vào lúc này. Một lần nữa, Sasori lại cảm thấy khó chịu với sự yếu đuối của bản thân. Anh đẩy vấn đề sang một bên- vẫn còn nhiều thứ quan trọng hơn cần phải lo lắng.

Bàn chân đã dừng lại, và Sasori nhận thấy một sự hiện diện lờ mờ trên mình. Anh phải hành động nhanh chóng trừ khi muốn bị chém sống... hoặc chém chết. Anh vẫn không chắc lắm.

' _Dao mổ... hắn ta bảo người phụ nữ đó lấy dao mổ. Nếu nó nằm trong tay phải của hắn, ta có thể dễ dàng tiếp cận hắn bằng chỉ charka.'_

Anh có thể cảm thấy thứ gì đó giáng xuống đầu anh, gần đỉnh trán. Rồi mắt anh đột ngột mở, đầu nhọn của vật gây chết người nhằm thẳng vào mặt anh. Đằng sau là một khuôn mặt khác, sơn đen trắng với vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên trên nét cười vẫn-còn-toe-toét.

Nhanh chóng, Sasori co giật ngón tay, buông một luồng năng lượng vô hình bắn ra và tự gắn vào dụng cụ mổ. Một cú giật khác đã thành công giằng nó ra khỏi tầm tay của Đội trưởng. Một chuyển động thứ ba khiến con dao lao không thương tiếc vào kẻ đang dựa vào anh, nhắm vào vị trí vật phẩm đã định xuyên qua Sasori trước đó.

Tất nhiên nó không hề dễ như vẻ bề ngoài, điều mà Sasori nắm rất rõ. Mặt khác, anh tiếp tục bắn mười chuỗi, mỗi chuỗi phân nhánh thành năm chuỗi nhỏ hơn. Sợi dây chộp lấy bất cứ thứ gì có vẻ gây chết người, nhanh chóng dấy lên một đội quân chớp lóe gồm dao, kéo, đinh, dao mổ và nhiều thứ khác. Sau đó, tất cả các vũ khí bay vào người đàn ông với tai hình nón. Liếc nhìn đội trưởng, người đã không còn ở gần bức tường nơi bị nhiều vật sắc nhọn đâm vào, anh có thể thấy Kurotsuchi chỉ đơn giản nhìn anh từ xa, nhe răng rộng hơn bao giờ hết khi Nemu gõ vào một thiết bị khuất khỏi tầm nhìn.

Anh có thể nghe Kurotsuchi lặng lẽ thì thầm, mê hoặc trong âm điệu. "Thật thú vị..."

Sasori nhanh chóng được gợi nhớ về Orochimaru, trong nội tâm rùng mình về sự tương đồng giữa hai người. Dù ở bên ngoài, anh chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Đội trưởng với đôi mắt nheo lại, nhỏ giọt một phần tỉ ý định giết chóc. Anh sẽ đảm bảo luôn dõi theo người phụ nữ.

"Màn hình nói gì, Nemu?" Người đàn ông sơn mặt hỏi, vẫn chằm chằm nhìn Sasori.

"Reiatsu của anh ta ở trên mức trung bình, và nó cho thấy một số bị rò rỉ. Cũng có đường truyền kết nối giữa các ngón tay với các vật dụng trong không gian," Nemu báo cáo, theo dõi màn hình cho bất kì biến chuyển.

' _Có phải cái máy đó...? Ta phải ngừng bất cẩn và thoải mái ở đây. Nó gây ra thiệt hại.'_

"Thả ta ra," Sasori có tất cả trừ ra lệnh. Đôi mắt nâu của anh vẫn giữ cái nhìn vô hồn, nhưng xoay xở để trông đủ đáng sợ thông qua khe nửa mở.

"Và ngươi sẽ làm gì nếu ta từ chối?"

Ở đây, Sasori thả toàn bộ charka của mình, không giữ lại chút nào. Giọng anh thở ra bình tĩnh, nhưng với hai người kia nó nghe như tiếng gầm gừ cùng một lúc. "Thả ta ra." Lúc này, Sasori đã gợi một ảo thuật lên phòng. Đối với những người cư ngụ khác trong khu vực, sẽ có cảm giác như mọi thứ khựng lại miễn như họ còn sống. Họ sẽ cảm thấy một áp lực to lớn đang đè nặng lên họ, cũng như không thể thở được.

Nemu nao núng, nhưng Kurotsuchi vẫn đứng yên, nụ cười phấn khích thậm chí còn rộng hơn trước trong khi đôi mắt thì nheo lại sung sướng.

' _Tại sao hắn không bị ảnh hưởng?'_ Dù vậy Sasori không có thời gian để tự hỏi vì kẻ bắt giữ đã nói chuyện với anh.

"Ta sẽ thả ngươi đi với một điều kiện," đội trưởng giãn dài, đảm bảo phát âm rõ ràng từng từ, nghe như mọi cụm từ có tính chất đàn hồi.

"Và điều kiện này là gì?" Sasori lặp lại.

Anh có thể nghĩ ra nhiều tình huống khác nhau, không có tình huống nào tốt cả. Mặt khác, nếu anh không chấp nhận ưu đãi, anh sẽ bị tùng xẻo chắc chắn và bị chuyển đến nơi sau khi chết... một lần nữa. Hoặc anh có thể thức dậy bình thường, không thận, không có sự thay thế anh có thể dễ dàng tạo ra khi có đủ vật liệu. Sasori là một phần của Tổ Giòi và thật nguy hiểm khi để người như anh chạm đến thứ như vậy. Từ sau vụ đào thoát của cựu trưởng phân đội ba Urahara Kisuke, Seireitei loại bỏ mọi chính sách của ông và từ đó tù nhân không còn sự xa xỉ... Thêm vào đó ở gần phòng thí nghiệm của Kurotsuchi được coi là án tử hình đối với nhiều người khác, Sasori không đủ ngu ngốc để coi mình ngoại lệ.

Kurotsuchi trông hoàn toàn thích thú với câu hỏi của anh. Ông đưa hai tay về phía mình, gần như đang nhún vai. "Chà, ngươi sẽ trở thành người học việc của ta trong phần còn lại của sự nghiệp shinigami."

Khóe miệng của Sasori mở to trong khi anh chớp mắt với Kurotsuchi một cách ngu ngốc, kinh hãi là điều hiển nhiên... hoặc ít nhất, đó sẽ là cách anh phản ứng nếu anh _không phải_ là Akasuna no Sasori, cựu shinobi cấp S- cựu nukenin thành viên của tổ chức tinh nhuệ cao gieo rắc nỗi kinh hoàng cho toàn thế giới. Thay vào đó, anh chỉ giữ cái nhìn trên người đàn ông điên rồ, nhướn mày.

"Hm, ngươi thật sự nghiêm túc," giọng anh nhỏ giọt mỉa mai. Điều kiện để anh ra đi là để đội trưởng được phép làm cho anh _mạnh hơn?_ Nghe có vẻ quá tốt. Rồi nghĩ lại, đội trưởng đội 12 cũng là một nhà khoa học ám ảnh như Orochimaru, về cơ bản Sasori đang tự nộp mình làm con chuột thí nghiệm để sơn mặt có thể hợp pháp 'huấn luyện' trên danh nghĩa thực chất là thoải mái thử nghiệm trên cơ thể anh ta.

Nhưng Sasori hoàn toàn không có đủ khả năng đối đầu với đội trưởng vào lúc này, và căn cứ đội 12 có thể là ràng buộc cũng như sự tự do mới của anh. Rốt cuộc Sasori có thể nhân cơ hội tự giải phóng mình khỏi lao tù và đi đến một cái gì đó to lớn hơn. Anh có thể moi sống thông cần thiết từ Kurotsuchi trước khi trừ khử vào một ngày nào đó khi sự hữu ích đã cạn kiệt. Và Sasori có thể tiếp tục làm một shinigami như anh muốn, tiếp tục tìm kiếm mục đích sống đã thất lạc của anh.

Giờ _đó_ là một kế hoạch tốt.

Kurotsuchi nhìn anh chờ đợi, ngôn ngữ cơ thể chỉ ra câu trả lời đã được dự kiến.

"Thỏa thuận. Giờ đưa ta ra khỏi đây."

 **End**

* * *

 _Nội dung phụ lục này không liên quan mật thiết tới cốt truyện._


End file.
